


亲密爱人

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 84,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424
Summary: 《第五等爱情》星娜番外 破镜重圆





	1. Chapter 1

01

七年能有多长。

从床伴降级为校友，再沦为陌路，从此各走各的阳关大道，直到面对分岔路口，偏离原先方向，竟又一脚踏进他的世界，陌生而狼狈。

罗渽民没有想到他会和朴志晟成为同事。

调来A市的第一天，进入办公室的第一分钟，他听见熟悉的嗓音看见熟悉的脸，恍惚间仿佛那个在阳台上向他傻傻招手的男孩昨天才出现，他们并没有走多远，回头便是清晰的过去，后退一小步，便能如愿恢复并不那么美好，甚至有些畸形的伴侣关系。伸手能触碰到最柔软的情谊，再无所顾忌地躺下去，跌回千万次纠缠不休的虚幻梦境。

理应坦然自若过去说声好久不见，毕竟除去一场秋雨一场烟火，他们的分手干脆利落，风平浪静。久别重逢后的千言万语涌到喉间凝练成烂俗的客套话，可就这么哽咽住了，粗粝的硬石，将喉咙磨出了血。身体先大脑一步，慌乱扭转躯壳，迎面撞翻正要进门的女同事手中的咖啡，白衬衫泼上大片暗沉污渍，迅速扩散。

用最难堪的方式引起了朴志晟的注意。

“……学长？”

围过来帮忙的新同事里属他最惹眼，四目相对，罗渽民在他一如既往澄澈的双眸里看清自己可笑的狼狈，呆滞，羞赧，无处遁形的悲哀与希冀。他接过他递来的纸巾，垂眸躲避他的打量，话一出口就淹没在嘈杂中。真巧啊，他很轻很轻地说，像是那杯冰咖啡将嗓子冻住了。

“我有一件备用的衬衫，你穿我的吧？”

罗渽民点点头，攥着一团湿透的纸巾，慢慢跟在朴志晟身后，保持过分客套的距离。他曾经对朴志晟说过他穿西装很显身材，很帅，小孩那时皱着眉迅速把三件套脱得一干二净，就剩条裤衩，领带早在去宾馆的路上就急吼吼扯下来了。他讨厌西装的刻板束缚，为了应付竞赛答辩才拉着罗渽民替他挑了一套，穿了不到两个小时，就被随意丢弃，情事狂乱中甚至沾上不明液体。

罗渽民盯着朴志晟此刻被衬衫西裤包裹勾勒得过分出挑的背影，那是很适合他的，困住了张扬，添许多沉稳。可是从前的从前，不喜欢被西装束缚的张扬的朴志晟，有那么一段时间，心甘情愿将自己捆在罗渽民这棵枯树上。

“你是从T市调过来的吗？”换好衣服，朴志晟陪罗渽民回办公室。

“嗯。”朴志晟和罗渽民身形相差不大，衬衫挺合身。罗渽民捏着袖口，久违地被熟悉的香皂味包裹的感觉让他冷静许多，安心许多，轻声同朴志晟聊着，忽略出于私欲的无法克制的不自在，倒真像意外遇见的校友。

怕回一个字太疏远，他又慢吞吞补了明显多余的半句，“今天刚来。”

朴志晟仿佛没察觉他的僵硬，又或许是他也有点无所适从，望着别处，有些吃力地延续话题：“总公司待遇不是比这边好挺多吗，怎么会想要调过来？”

罗渽民难免自作多情地去剖析这个问句的层次，尝试了极短的片刻就识趣放弃，反正他从来没辨清过朴志晟的情绪。

“我妈没人照顾，还是离家近一点好。”罗渽民选择如实告知。

他自己在T市过得很好，工作顺利，有车有房，不排除在那定居的可能。近段时间母亲身体每况愈下，他不放心她一人生活，可她不适应T市的环境，不愿过去同他住，他只好借着这次职位调动的机会，选择了离家最近的A市，方便照顾母亲。

飞机上罗渽民思考着他接下去的工作和生活。A市到家的车程很短，他不必在A市重新买房，可以和母亲同住，每日早点出门就好。若是母亲状态还行，他又忙不过来，住几晚酒店也行，凑合着睡在公司也行。

于是他不可抑制地想起了朴志晟，再一次的，数不清是这几年中的第几百次。

罗渽民与A市的关联，一是回家的中转站，他生活在小城市，没有直达的飞机。二，是从前长假里他和朴志晟坐上大巴，轮流去对方的城市，偷一点缠绵偷一点温存。在车站等待相遇，又等待短暂分别，挥手的时候都带着笑，指尖还残留对方的体温。

颠簸的大巴上罗渽民试图搜索他们曾在A市经常光顾的那家酒店，发现好几年前就翻修了，高档得不得了，价格翻了几倍。他看着信息里的一个个年份，才又一次如梦初醒，那些别扭又快乐的日子，确实已经非常，非常遥远了。他在两天前来到A市，订下那个酒店的标间，选择了靠浴室的那张床，做了一个潮湿的梦。醒来的时候先摸到湿润的脸。

后面这些罗渽民当然不会说给朴志晟听，没有胆量更没有立场。他们过去就鲜少有顺利的交谈，果然此刻的朴志晟点了点头，没有打算再接话。所幸快走到办公室，尴尬蔓延一小会儿就停止了。

“衣服我过几天洗好了还你。”罗渽民再一次道谢，努力挤出一个轻松的笑容。

朴志晟应了一声，说先去忙了。罗渽民失神又看了会儿他的背影，然后将弄脏的衬衫丢进垃圾桶。像试图消灭罪证。

重逢似乎只是他单方面歇斯底里的庆幸，是他独自孤立无援的兵荒马乱。


	2. Chapter 2

02

罗渽民和朴志晟的工作有很多交集，交集也仅限于工作。朴志晟没必要主动尽什么地主之谊，多的是人想关照他。新同事们都忙不迭的同他套近乎，万分热心替他解决疑问，邀请他共进晚餐，女性居多。有男同事跟朴志晟调侃，又多了一人来抢他们的桃花运，还跟朴志晟平分秋色。

朴志晟笑得狡黠，罗渽民隔了几张办公桌，看着他，也抿着嘴笑，只是带了几分苦味。还了衬衫他便找不出借口再亲近，他们究竟不是真的普通校友，短暂又热烈的纠缠过，谁知道谁会不会在某个茫然无措的深夜回味，带着恨意，悔意，或是歉意。爱意最佳但过于不切实际。见了面确实无需多谈，以免再添难堪。

这天朴志晟要去接人，和回家的方向相反。他同罗渽民一起坐电梯下楼，人群迫使他们紧挨着，手臂相贴的肌肤要烧起来。

“你往滨海路走吗？”朴志晟想起来罗渽民似乎和他顺路，思量片刻觉得应该让他搭个便车。他偏过头问他，发丝蹭过他脸颊，太近了，他感觉到他短暂的颤栗，于是视线扫过他鼻尖又扫回前方，攥紧了拳头，掌心冒汗。

罗渽民怔了怔，垂下眼眸，轻微挪动手臂，手背同他擦过，带起一串火星。“嗯。”他又恢复原位，故作心安理得同他紧贴着。

“我开车送你吧，我今天也往那走。”

罗渽民在朴志晟说完前半句就略微受宠若惊地转过头，睁圆了眼。温热气息就落在他侧脸，朴志晟搓了搓指尖，在电梯到达目的地人群散开的那一刻，迅速拉开适当距离，问罗渽民要去哪。

罗渽民本是要去车站的，实话涌到嘴边却转弯，报出了酒店的名字。车站还要远一些，好像太麻烦他了。他不知道朴志晟是否记得那座酒店同过去的联系，他在前面走的很快，得知他的地点后并没有停顿，空旷的地下车库只回荡着他们的脚步声。

“方便吗？”罗渽民不太好意思地多问一句。朴志晟说没关系，挺近的。

“那麻烦你了。”罗渽民极尽所能挤出一些客套话。

朴志晟从后备箱拿出儿童安全座椅，打开后排车门，一边对罗渽民说：“学长你坐前面吧，一会儿有小孩。”

罗渽民被突起的缓冲带绊了个趔趄，所幸朴志晟忙着安座椅，无暇顾及他的错愕，上车之后他也没有解释。罗渽民的双手无处安放，只好抓着安全带，双眼平视前方，其实什么也没看进去。出神了一会儿，他努力把注意力集中在中间的太阳能摆件上，一只黄澄澄的小鸡，蹲在蛋壳里扑棱翅膀。半途卡住了，他伸手拨了一下，又很快缩回去。

“你一直住酒店吗？没有在这儿找房子？”朴志晟大概是察觉出他的无聊和拘谨，斟酌片刻，也实在找不出什么合适的话题。

罗渽民正要再次施以援手，又悻悻收回胳膊，胡乱扯谎：“周末会回去看看我妈。”

“那挺辛苦的。”朴志晟憋了半天，没想出别的回答。

罗渽民点点头，没有再玩那只小鸡。于是接下去的路途又陷入沉默。

车停在幼儿园门口，罗渽民慢慢回归原位的心又瞬间悬空。朴志晟让他在车上等一会儿，自己下车去接人。他看见一个穿着粉色裙子的小女孩朝朴志晟一蹦一跳地冲过去，在朴志晟发现她之前猛的抱住了他的大腿，还试图往上爬。朴志晟笑得无奈又宠溺，拖着沉重的挂件慢慢往外走。小女孩噘着嘴不依不饶，看样子想让他抱，朴志晟没辙，轻轻揪了揪她的辫子，弯腰将她提起来。

罗渽民怔怔看着他们打闹，一时间所有情绪都麻痹了，只留下一具空壳。实际上他对朴志晟近几年的生活一无所知。某天应酬喝醉后他没来由的难过，大概发了疯，醒来后发现，他居然把手机里有关朴志晟的东西删的一干二净，甚至是备份。他没有试图找回，却变本加厉地想他，带着愈来愈过分的私欲，枉自揣测他的故事。

迫于父母压力结婚生子，他构想过这种情况。他并不是不能接受。毕竟哪一种走向都与他无关，他不会出现在他的选项之中。

朴志晟抱着小女孩吵吵闹闹地打开车门，一边抱怨她烦人一边温柔地将她安置在座椅上。罗渽民没忍住转过头去观望，想看清小女孩的模样。他觉得朴志晟的女儿理应很可爱，能继承他的外貌优势，但事实并没有达到他的期望。小女孩的眉眼同朴志晟确实有几分相似，但并不出挑，少了许多味道。

可能是还没长开，也可能是妈妈并不漂亮。

一定没有我好看。罗渽民忽然恶劣地揣测。于是好受很多。

“漂亮哥哥！”小女孩眨着亮晶晶的眼同他打招呼，挣脱了朴志晟的压制，几乎扑到罗渽民面前，兴奋地盯着他。

朴志晟无可奈何将她一把按回去，扣上安全带，揪着她的小辫子教育：“叫叔叔。”

“漂亮叔叔。”女孩小嘴嘟的老高，还眼巴巴盯着罗渽民，冲他笑得很甜。罗渽民也对她笑笑。

“她看见好看的都这样，小花痴一个。”朴志晟回到驾驶座，发动汽车，哭笑不得的对罗渽民解释。罗渽民似乎很满意这个事实，回过头，抿嘴偷乐，乐着乐着又觉出苦味。

后排小女孩被困在座椅上，小嘴却叭叭个不停，喋喋不休同罗渽民闲聊。问他名字问他的喜好，告诉他她叫小星，今年五岁，说着说着身子越来越往前扑，大有想解开安全带扑进罗渽民怀里的架势。

“朴晓星同志，你再不好好坐着我就告诉你爹你今天又没乖乖睡午觉！”

“你怎么知道的？”

朴志晟瞥了眼后视镜，见小星恍然大悟后蔫蔫地摆正姿势闭上嘴巴，缓缓露出得逞的笑容。罗渽民则瞪圆了眼，视线在一大一小间错愕地来回。

“我哥女儿。”朴志晟后知后觉地解释，许是明白了罗渽民的误解，轻声笑了，肩膀不住耸动。

罗渽民费力地消化这个反转，表情依旧茫然无措，张着嘴，眼神短时间内没能清明起来。

朴志晟愚蠢地会错了意，咬了咬嘴唇，犹豫着补充条件：“我亲哥。”

罗渽民没有立刻懂，略微疑惑地蹙起眉头，盯着朴志晟绷直的嘴角。释然与欣喜姗姗来迟，尚未占满双眸与心底，就被猛然爆发的失落与难堪冲撞得溃不成军。

“我知道的。”罗渽民强撑着泰然自若，勾了勾嘴角，但很快沉下去。声音太轻太虚弱，几乎淹没在空调风扇并不吵闹的运作声中。

他当然不知道。他们过去从未谈起过家庭，罗渽民不知道朴志晟还有个亲哥哥。

朴志晟尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，攥紧方向盘，低声说抱歉。

罗渽民望向窗外，飞驰而过的连成一片的模糊景色，像他反复倒带后磨烂的混乱记忆。他应该澄清几句，最终只是说，我到了。

其实还差一个路口。但朴志晟没有选择挽留。

罗渽民再次礼貌地道谢，告别，用合适的力度关上车门，转身。走了几步便泄了气，蹩脚的演技，拼不过想要落荒而逃的本能。

“我能不能请漂亮叔叔来我们家吃饭呀？”

最后几分钟压抑的氛围叫小星发现了，她小心翼翼地向朴志晟提出请求，并且保证为了这个愿望她接下来会很乖很乖。但是她发现朴志晟并没有在听她讲话，而是出神地盯着窗外，冲着漂亮叔叔的方向。

她认为朴志晟眼里闪烁着的，应该叫做难过。她想妈妈的时候也会这样，虽然她从来没见过她。

她降下车窗找她刚认识的漂亮叔叔。汽车重新启动的那一刻，她看见罗渽民转过身来看这边，她没来得及看清他眼里是不是也有像朴志晟那样的难过，朴志晟升起她的车窗，命令她坐好。

不知道为什么，她也觉得有些难受。

烟花落幕的时候，罗渽民和李敏亨的故事提前迎来仓促结尾。

亲吻是潦草的是绝望的，只是嘴唇压住嘴唇，混着眼泪。李敏亨松开罗渽民，看他像一缕游魂，轻飘飘的，站也站不稳，慢慢蹲下，蜷缩成一团。他低头望着他，一步一步后退，直到他的影子无法拥抱他，为他腾出一片光亮。

“罗渽民。”

“我爱你。”

李敏亨虚弱地说。隔着疏远的距离，对着一大片空气，像漫无目的的自言自语，正好湮没在烟火最后的噪声中。

18岁的罗渽民想听到的，他竭尽所能说给21岁的罗渽民听。失效了也罢，他想他们其实早就两不相欠。

“我不会再来找你了。”

李敏亨提高了音量，打开手机，开始删除罗渽民的联系方式，删除他的照片，删除他们的通话记录聊天记录。备份也仔仔细细地，永久清理。做完这项工作，他朝罗渽民晃了晃手机，证明他将会永远遵守承诺。罗渽民没有理他，他也没有再选择停留。

他换了最早的航班，因着凉而发起了低烧，昏昏沉沉的，彻底告别他断断续续长达五年最终无法圆满的初恋。

没有人能感同身受。

李敏亨不知道罗渽民得知朴志晟的新恋情时有多么撕心裂肺的后悔，罗渽民不知道朴志晟选择向李东赫倾诉时的绝望。罗渽民也不会知道，永远按部就班循规蹈矩的李敏亨，是如何穷尽一辈子的勇气，订下飞往S市的机票。

他是他平直的阳关大道上他亲手凿出来的唯一分叉路，迷途知返，为时未晚。


	3. Chapter 3

03

“小星又要我去接她。要一起走吗？”

朴志晟敲了敲罗渽民的办公桌，很是无奈。

在朴晓星同志的撒泼打滚下，她亲爹也乐得当甩手掌柜，把接她放学的重任甩给朴志晟。朴志晟一开始没有邀请罗渽民，可那见色眼开的小东西一上车就眼巴巴盯着空置的副驾驶座，蔫头巴脑，小嘴撅的老高，咕噜咕噜念叨了一路，怎么今天没有漂亮叔叔，气得朴志晟下车给她买了串糖葫芦才堵上她的嘴。于是之后朴志晟每次都会询问罗渽民的意见，罗渽民当然没法拒绝，顺手给小星买点零食买点玩具，宠的小姑娘晕头转向。

罗渽民手上剩余的工作还很多，本打算留在公司做完了，再赶末班车回家，见朴志晟走过来，一面欣喜地答应，一面飞快整理好东西，瞬间决定在酒店待一晚。

“你还是别给她带吃的了，一会儿又趁我不注意吃完，不肯吃晚饭的话挨骂的是我。”

朴志晟走在前面甩着车钥匙，语气轻快甚至带了些亲昵的埋怨。罗渽民笑着耸了耸肩，拆开本要送给小星的饼干塞进嘴里。

他们的关系缓和许多，保持同事兼校友的本分，路上聊一聊工作，或是小星的趣事。

“你不打算在A市找个房子吗？现在这样感觉挺不方便的。”朴志晟探向放在中间的饼干袋子，摸了一块丢进嘴里，期间蹭到罗渽民正要收回的手。

罗渽民摸了摸手背，慢吞吞分解朴志晟的建议。他昨天拜托朋友帮他卖了他在T市的车，准备在这儿买一辆，方便来回，但暂时没有在A市定居的打算，租房的事也没有考虑过。他擦掉嘴角的饼干屑，思索片刻，出口却是，“正在找”。

贪得无厌的，想继续和朴志晟同行。

“那你有什么需要的可以问我，我帮你参考参考。”

朴晓星早早地等在了幼儿园门口，车还没停稳就像只小蝴蝶似的飞了过来。罗渽民对朴志晟说了声好，小姑娘费力地打开车门，爬进来，把自己乖巧地种在安全座椅上，冲罗渽民眨眼睛。朴志晟翻了个白眼，掏出最后一块饼干，扭过头，对着朴晓星嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼得嚣张。朴晓星瘪瘪嘴，敢怒不敢言，把希望寄托在漂亮叔叔身上，眼泪汪汪地瞅着他。

罗渽民偷笑两声，坐直了。朴晓星气鼓鼓地瘫回座椅，小手揪住蓬蓬裙揉啊揉。

“今天漂亮叔叔可以去我们家吃饭吗？”朴晓星不肯放弃，再次发出邀请，委屈极了。

罗渽民回头有些为难地看她，面露歉意。朴志晟向他瞥了一眼，微微张开嘴，又很快合上。过了一会儿，再次看他，斟酌许久，清了清嗓子。

“你今天忙吗？”

罗渽民抬眼看他，茫然牵着欣喜慢慢占据双眸，他愣愣地啊了一声，不敢推测他的意图。

“如果没有别的事要忙的话，”朴志晟松开方向盘，往裤子上抹了抹手心的汗，深吸一口气，又重新紧紧握住，假装全神贯注盯着路况，“晚饭来我们家吃吧，吃完我送你回来。”

“不然朴晓星能念叨一路，吵死了。”没等罗渽民消化完这份邀请，他回头虚张声势瞪了朴晓星一眼。

罗渽民怔怔看着中间使劲扑棱翅膀的小鸡，在朴晓星清脆又密集的催促声中，说了声谢谢，麻烦了。像微风吹走的一片云彩，单薄却藏满了足够多的糖分。汽车随即掉头，罗渽民看向窗外，玻璃映出他舍不得珍藏的雀跃。他悄悄将掌心贴在胸口，很快心虚地放下。

此刻躁动不安的，呼之欲出的，是很久很久之前，他一次又一次强行镇压与无视的，诚惶诚恐的悸动。

朴志晟让小星安静坐好，就没有再说话。时隔多年他再一次向罗渽民发出邀请，比想象中要简单，他如释重负。随后他很快想起，这大概是罗渽民第一次没有推三阻四。

他是他从未名正言顺因此无从开口陈述的初恋。重逢于他，是只自己可见的天崩地裂，回头，他曾经没舍得碾碎的因果在裂缝中生根发芽，钻入血肉撕咬。

朴志晟家在A市算富裕，复式小洋房。到家的时候朴母还在做饭，朴志晟介绍罗渽民是他的新同事也是大学学长，简单打过招呼，朴晓星就拽着罗渽民四处逛，叽叽喳喳的，看这看那。朴志晟瘫在沙发上，看他俩跑上跑下，徒然生出惬意，像在度过一个稀松平常的傍晚，热热闹闹的，每个人都拥有陪伴。

朴母叫朴志晟来厨房帮忙，平时十指不沾阳春水的，他自然明白母亲要盘问什么。

“就同事。小星想让他来吃饭，问了好几次了，就带过来了。”他率先夺得发言机会，一口气解决母亲准备好的一连串问题。

“……那小伙子长得挺不错的。”朴母看上去有些失望。

“您怎么看见个长得不错的男人就想给我撮合啊……”朴志晟头疼，往嘴里塞了只小番茄，“也不问问人家是不是跟我一路人。”

朴母扬手作势要打他，愣了片刻才知道先放下手中的菜刀，就让朴志晟得空端着一整碗番茄逃到了门口。

“你什么人？你就是个小畜生白眼狼！老大不小了还没人陪，就知道整天来家里蹭饭，净给我添麻烦。”

“要不是得接朴晓星，我还懒得回家听你又逼我找对象呢。”朴志晟瘪瘪嘴，又笑嘻嘻跑上去给母亲捏肩捶背。朴母把芹菜跺得咚咚作响。

“还有，妈，”朴志晟收敛笑容，神色慢慢黯淡，空落落望着锅里翻滚冒泡的汤水，“他跟我不是一路的，您待会儿别说太多啊。”

不明白反复强调是在辩解什么，到底为了说服谁，朴志晟抠着料理台上一小块油渍，又做出欲盖弥彰的保证。

“我对他也没那意思。”

外面忽然飞来一只小炮弹，朴晓星一边叫嚷着饿死了一边猛的扑向朴志晟，抱住他的大腿直哼哼，把他悄然堆积的感伤撞得七零八落。朴志晟捏了捏小侄女气鼓鼓的脸颊，抬头，罗渽民拘谨地站在厨房外，投来柔软又脆弱的眼神，怅然若失的，又似乎早有预想。

朴志晟没来得及思考他是否听到些什么，罗渽民看上去十分自然地移开视线，询问朴母是否需要帮忙。但他并没有上前，始终停留在餐厅与厨房的交界处，仿佛越过半寸就是冒犯。

朴母当然不会要他帮忙。朴志晟干笑两声，把朴晓星往外推，推到罗渽民怀里：“你陪小星玩会儿吧。别让她吃零食，马上就能吃饭了。”

罗渽民动了动嘴唇，没说什么，眼神迅速扫过朴志晟，落到地面。他牵起朴晓星的手，慢慢走回客厅。

朴志晟摸了摸脸颊。他的目光像柔软的羽毛也像锋利的白纸边缘，朴志晟有种被划出血痕的错觉，极不起眼的能很快愈合的，但是真的痛。

他向来不擅长撒谎。


	4. Chapter 4

04

罗渽民陪朴晓星看动画片，偶尔跟着乐几声。脑海里反复播放着他刚刚听到的话。

朴志晟对他没那种意思。

其实罗渽民原本没奢望什么。朴志晟对他耿耿于怀也好，无所谓也好。意料之外再见到他，他所求的不过是以一种正常的方式，同他平和地相处久一些。而朴志晟急不可耐地撇清关系，加上他这些天其实于情于理并未出格的关照，给了罗渽民太多太多的诱导，一种过分美好的错觉，仿佛他们有机会重新开始。

于是罗渽民轻轻拽了拽朴晓星的辫子，想打探一些情报：“小星，有没有别的漂亮叔叔来过你们家呀？”

“有哒！”朴晓星不假思索，依旧目不转睛盯着电视。

罗渽民怔住，方才还漾着涟漪的双眸瞬间如同结了薄冰。不过也是，这么多年，要一直单着才奇怪。当初喜欢朴志晟的人比比皆是，罗渽民却平白辜负了他孤注一掷的爱意。但是罗渽民没有再找过别人。

小孩子似乎感觉到了罗渽民的压抑，怯怯地抬头仰望，小手戳了戳他的大腿，一点一点凑过去，趴在他耳边悄悄圆场：“但是你最好看啦。”

罗渽民配合地露出轻松释然的笑容，摸了摸她的脑袋，继续陪她看动画片。

吃饭的时候朴父才从小区里跟人下完象棋回来，小星的父亲在外有应酬，饭桌上五个人，看上去竟十分和谐。朴晓星坐在罗渽民和朴志晟中间，左右逢源，戳戳这个给她剥虾，踢踢那个帮她挑鱼刺，然而吃了没一会儿，就彻底抛弃亲叔叔，眼巴巴盼着罗渽民给她夹菜。

“今天早上东赫那小孩来了一趟，给小星带了点吃的，我放柜子里了。”朴父临时想起来一位访客，转告朴志晟。

“耶！东赫叔叔的礼物！”朴晓星舞动双手，兴奋地晃着腿，想跳下去找零食，被朴志晟一把揪住拎回椅子。

“我知道，他跟我说过了，他带学生来A市演出。”朴志晟看了罗渽民一眼，心上有轻微钝痛，又略带快意地忽视他苍白面色，低头一拳按住朴晓星的脑袋，恶狠狠教训，“吃完饭再去找，这回可别把我那份也吃了！”

“略略略……”朴晓星费力地扬起脑袋冲朴志晟吐舌头，“东赫叔叔都说了是给我吃的，你跟小孩子抢东西你害不害躁啊！”

朴志晟扬手要揍她，小星趁机飞快跳下椅子大笑着四处逃窜，朴志晟于是优哉游哉迈开长腿沿着她的轨迹追踪，猫捉老鼠似的逗她玩。

“东赫这孩子也真是的，来都来了怎么不跟我们一起吃顿饭，上回也是，坐了一会儿就走了。”朴母同朴父埋怨，字里行间透着对李东赫的满意和遗憾。

罗渽民埋头捧着饭碗，机械地拨弄筷子，却是一粒米也没动。对面是长辈对另一个意义非同寻常的男人的议论，身后是朴志晟与他侄女的打闹，他一个外人，暂时被彻底遗忘，格格不入。他恨不得自己并没有答应朴志晟的邀请，若早知要忍受这般难堪，他不如放弃这次靠近的机会。

是嫉妒，是不甘，是无可奈何的羸弱。

“你们又不是不知道他男朋友跟醋缸子里捞出来的一样，平时连我跟东赫哥的聊天记录都要检查。还能来看你们不错了，我可不想再被揍一顿。”朴志晟拎着精疲力尽的朴晓星凯旋，将她丢回饭桌，舀起一大勺米饭堵住她还想抗议的嘴。

“那你说你们当初处得好好的你干嘛非要回来读书，留在S市跟他过不好吗？东赫多好一孩子，说分了就分了，还能有谁受得了你这少爷脾气？”朴母又搬出快嚼烂的说辞数落朴志晟，以表惋惜。

“得，那您怎么不劝他跟我回A市啊……”又来了又来了，朴志晟长叹一口气，敷衍回应，从朴晓星嘴下抢走最后一块红烧肉。

“你是我儿子还是他是我儿子？你这个小畜生就知道在家里白吃白喝，老大不小了也不去找个稳定的对象，你能不能让妈省点心啊，我当初怎么就没把你腿打断……”

朴志晟筷子一丢，往椅背上一靠，双手捂住耳朵不愿聆听他几乎能倒背如流的说教，嘴上敷衍地嗯嗯啊咦。

朴父轻咳一声，打断妻子愈发激动的埋怨，提醒她还有外人在场。几双眼神后知后觉聚焦到罗渽民身上，声音戛然而止，氛围顷刻间降到了谷底。

朴志晟怔怔看着罗渽民，他低垂的颤抖的睫毛，他紧绷的嘴角，惨白的脸色，他用力捏着碗而泛白的指节。像是潦草收工的雕塑，缺少关键一笔便失去应有的光彩，或是刻意篡改，为了让他人遗忘。朴志晟感到一阵闷热，钝器砸在心口，却恶劣地，油然从悲悯中涌出报复成功的快感，幸灾乐祸，最终又回到心酸。

“那个……渽民啊……”朴母带着歉意小心开口，“我们家志晟啊……”

“没关系，我知道的。”罗渽民打断朴母的解释，抬起头，面上是几乎毫无破绽的坦然的笑容。

朴志晟皱了皱眉，勉强接受他慌不择路的圆场方式，点头告诉母亲，他确实知道他的性取向，并且没有偏见。但他怎么也没料到罗渽民还有话要说，从容的无懈可击，坦然的难以辩驳。

“我也是。”

朴志晟错愕地看向罗渽民，而更加出乎意料的是罗渽民无畏迎上他质问目光，柔软的湿润的，又像徒手握住锋利刀刃，任凭割开了皮肉鲜血淋漓，脆弱而倔强。

“叔叔阿姨，我一会儿还要加班，先走了。不好意思今天添麻烦了。”

罗渽民适时从崩溃边缘脱身，转头继续武装得体笑容，没有再与朴志晟对视。只身走出朴家的那刻他终于失去所有力气，靠着门缓缓滑落。

短暂的虚张声势，浪费了他这段日子努力贮藏的幸运。

长辈的惊讶并不比朴志晟少，久久无法回过神来。朴母有些生气，皱着眉，用眼神责怪朴志晟方才对她说了谎。

不是一路人。其实朴志晟也没有说错。他和罗渽民是同类，但不适合走到一起。一次惨痛失败足够他耿耿于怀好几年，第一反应是逃避躲藏，他也别无选择。

“吃饭吧，菜都凉了。”

朴志晟苦涩地嗤笑一声。他迟钝地发觉罗渽民方才看他的眼神，他是最熟悉不过的。他从前就是这样看着罗渽民，大胆而谨慎，满怀期待而哀切。他在那一年里，一遍又一遍不知悔改地扑火，将自己弄得遍体鳞伤后沉默退场。罗渽民呢？

他不明白他为何要说出这种话。

“可是渽民叔叔好像没有吃饭欸……”朴晓星怯怯地扯了扯朴志晟的衣袖，疑惑地睁圆了眼，不明白为什么又在朴志晟眼里看到那样灰色的情绪。

朴志晟往旁边瞥了一眼，罗渽民的饭碗还是满的，大抵是听得没了胃口，无法下咽。

他忽然莫名想起罗渽民中午也没吃多少。

“志晟啊，你们两个以前是不是……”

“没有。不熟。”

骤然提高的音量，加重的语气，谁都听得出是假话是气话。朴志晟埋头吃饭，食不知味，不愿再继续这个话题。

“那你好歹去送送人家。”朴母隐约猜到些可能，不再追问，心疼的紧，好声好气劝朴志晟。

朴志晟没理，还甩开了朴晓星攥着他衣袖的小手，吓得小孩子眼泪汪汪。

“天气预报说今晚要下大雨，那孩子又没带伞，你还是送送他吧，好歹现在也是天天见的同事。”

朴晓星在奶奶的指挥下蹭过去抱住了朴志晟的胳膊，仰头可怜巴巴冲他眨眼：“渽民叔叔对我好好哒。”

朴志晟看了眼窗外，天空已经阴沉。他深吸一口气，没发表什么意见，随手抓了把伞出门。


	5. Chapter 5

05

朴志晟并没有去找罗渽民。他在家门口转了一圈没见到人，便将车子开到小区门口，停在路边发呆。

想来罗渽民也不会刻意等在附近寻求安慰。他一向决绝，当初对朴志晟铁了心一般，对李敏亨也残忍。他若是足够明智，能料到朴志晟并不情愿追出来送他。

朴志晟看了会儿来往的行人，觉得乏味，低头玩手机打发时间，准备磨得差不多了再回家交差。李东赫发来消息让他帮忙跟小星道歉，明天他要很早回去，不能请小朋友吃披萨了。

“你以后少给她买东西，先是看不上我这个亲叔叔，再这样亲爹都不要了跟你回S市。”

朴志晟无奈笑着发送语音。李东赫很快回拨电话。

“那不都是你爱吃的吗，你还抢不过她啊？”

大概是还在剧院，李东赫的背景音有些吵杂，一群小孩子叽叽喳喳个不停，他一边和朴志晟闲聊，一边清点人数管理秩序。朴志晟将座椅后背往后调了些，半躺下来，望着灰沉沉的天，同他讲小星的事，听他说今天的演出。因为罗渽民而乱成一团的情绪慢慢疏解开来。

朴志晟回A市读研之后他们没有立刻分手，保持了异地恋的关系。还在S市的时候朴志晟经常会去李东赫家蹭吃蹭喝，长假他带他回A市见父母。朴志晟的父母很喜欢李东赫，简直当白捡了一个儿子，帮忙做饭帮忙打扫卫生，李东赫来一次，朴志晟就要被狠狠嫌弃一次。

他们决定分开的那年朴晓星两岁。李东赫大半夜打电话给朴志晟，说有人追他，他觉得还不错。他第二天就飞来A市跟朴志晟的父母解释，小星吭哧吭哧往他腿上爬。父母拼命地挽留。朴志晟没有办法告诉父母，他们在一起不是因为相爱，只是合适。他最需要陪伴的时候他身边恰好有个空位，后来出于习惯出于了解，在下一个合适的人出现前，他们便一直凑成一对。

当然这个理由对长辈而言没有任何说服力。爱或不爱，像他们这样的，能遇上愿意长久陪伴的才是万幸。

但说实话，分手后，朴志晟觉得除了不能和李东赫做爱之外也没什么不同。谈心照旧，李东赫来A市出差时都会顺路看看朴志晟一家。情侣或是挚友，他们都合适。

最不合适的是朴志晟和罗渽民。

爱人无法感化，床伴不能维持，连做同事都要闹不愉快。

“我带他回家吃饭了。”

朴志晟坐起来，伸手拨了一下在阴天失去动力的小鸡摆件，失神看它晃了几下，又重重跌回座椅。电话那头李东赫呼吸一滞，快步走到安静些的地方。

“然后呢？”

朴志晟又坐起来，烦躁不安地皱起眉头，愣愣看向彻底阴沉的天空。路上行人开始跑起来，提前寻找避雨处。

“没什么。”朴志晟慢慢把靠背拉起来，神经质般反复调整最佳位置，怎么靠都觉得不舒服，“然后我送他回去了。”

朴志晟的谎言对李东赫无效。他最清楚他是怎样的人，隔着听筒都能分辨出异常。比如他得知重逢事件后问过一些常规问题，朴志晟一字一顿地回答，他从没想起过他。

但是李东赫不忍心拆穿，朴志晟则自欺欺人地继续编造蹩脚谎话。

“小星非要他来，我也没办法。”

几滴雨落在挡风玻璃上，炸开很大一片水花。朴志晟打开刮雨器抹掉。随后暴雨倾盆而下，猝不及防浇透没来得及躲避的行人。朴志晟像蜷缩在汪洋大海中的一叶孤舟里，像置身枪林弹雨，密集的雨点好似要马上击穿金属外壳，他无处可逃。

他没听清李东赫说了什么，不过大概率是在保持沉默。李东赫一直没有对他和罗渽民重逢之后的事发表过意见，半心疼半看热闹的叫他自己去摸索，他继续做忠实听众。

朴志晟挂了电话。玻璃上流淌着汹涌的水雾，劈开又汇合，整个世界变得混沌。浸泡，发胀，再腐烂。

“到酒店了吗”

他算了算时间，然后给罗渽民发信息。罗渽民回复的很快，就一个字，嗯。

朴志晟继续敲键盘，手指在发送键上悬空了一会儿，最终按下删除，一个字一个字慢吞吞地退格。

应该不会淋雨吧。

罗渽民坐在候车厅，默不作声地看着手机。对话框上方的正在输入维持了好一会儿，但什么也没发生。雨水顺着发梢落到屏幕上，击中朴志晟的姓名，弄得很扭曲。罗渽民拿出纸巾，木讷地擦拭头发与衣服上的雨水，然后攥着湿透的废纸，昏昏沉沉地想起他第一天在办公室见到朴志晟的情景，想起他接过他的纸巾时碰到了他的指尖，想起他借他的衬衫，和熟悉的令人心安的气味。

雨下得那么大，像是在努力替他冲走今天的不堪。

大巴还有十五分钟发车。罗渽民捂住隐隐作痛的胃，觉得最好尽快买一辆车。

淋雨必感冒这件事罗渽民屡试不爽。第二天戴着口罩来上班，露出一双布满血丝的眼，处处透着憔悴。路过的同事都要关心一句，感冒冲剂和润喉片之类的几乎能塞满一抽屉。

朴志晟站到他身旁时他正在吃胃药。很多年都是一个人，饮食作息没人监督，过得混乱随意，体质弄得很差，还落下了胃病。他扭头发现不知何时冒出来一人，吓了一跳，药片差点卡在嗓子里，不住地咳嗽。

朴志晟尴尬地后退半步，视线慌乱扫到桌面上，假装琢磨药的名称。

“不舒服的话，还是请假休息吧。”他挠了挠头，觉得有些歉疚。

罗渽民抬头看了他一眼，忍不住想笑，他不知道么，他没有地方可去。他费力说了声没关系，嗓音沙哑，然后拉上了口罩，低下头去。

朴志晟以为他在不高兴，歉意更浓几分，支支吾吾半天找不到下文。其实罗渽民只是实在没精力全副武装同他讲话，怕一不留神就暴露软弱与依赖。

大学时朴志晟陪罗渽民去过一次校医院，也是感冒发烧，他陪他挂水，他惬意地靠在他肩上，毫无防备，他接受他的拥抱默许他的亲吻，他一口一口耐心地喂他喝粥，听他含糊不清的抱怨撒娇。那是他们唯一一次最像恋人的两个小时。

罗渽民知道朴志晟还杵在一边没走，他不明白。他以为他昨天自作主张说的那些话会让他愤怒，事实证明那一刻他确实在朴志晟眼里看到一点抗拒。他很渴望朴志晟能来关心他一下，虽然最好的走向是他千万要不闻不问，好让罗渽民死心。

结果朴志晟突然伸出手来，手背短促地碰了碰他的额头。罗渽民僵成一尊脆弱的石像，他的手背对他来说很凉，将他冻出了条条裂痕，再碰一下就崩溃了。

“你在发烧。”朴志晟坚定地下结论，不安地挠着手背，像是被烫伤了，“高烧。”他进一步判断。

罗渽民有些哭笑不得，虚弱地点点头，表示他的判断是正确的。他仰起脸，用很涣散的眼神试图看清他还想做什么，摇摇晃晃跌进朴志晟正好落下来的注视，那是他十分渴求又不敢奢望的关切，夹杂着犹豫，为难，混乱矛盾。

“你有没有去医院看过？”朴志晟几乎要把手背挠出抓痕。罗渽民的状态看上去太差了，像一碰就要破碎，接近神志不清。

罗渽民听得很吃力，耳边嗡嗡作响，脸上做不出任何反应。他搞不明白朴志晟为什么还站在这里跟他说话，在说什么。视线越来越模糊，他只知道朴志晟的嘴在不断开合，知道他在向他靠近。他想他可能是觉得自己看上去很可怜，要弥补一下昨天的怠慢。

罗渽民从椅子上慢慢倒下去。他的世界变得很嘈杂很混沌。朴志晟的声音冲到他耳边，有些词语反复出现，“请假”，“医院”，“休息”。

他还说，“去我家”。

罗渽民想，自己大概是真的烧糊涂了。他听见自己说，“你能抱我一下吗”。

然后他真的跌进熟悉而陌生的怀抱，被他喜欢的气味包裹。


	6. Chapter 6

06

醒来是在医院。漫无边际的冰凉的白色十分晃眼，罗渽民适应了好一会儿，稍稍偏过头，花了几秒时间确认病房里就自己一人。

不自量力地想象过床边可能会有人守着，百分之一的可能。心脏像是被昨晚的大雨泡的酸胀，这种失落很轻微又十分难挨。罗渽民决定再睡一会儿。

房门被小心翼翼地打开，刻意放轻的步子慢慢接近。罗渽民在第一秒就有了明确答案，喜出望外又惴惴不安， 却不受控制的，立刻睁开了眼。

朴志晟提着保温桶站在床边，愣愣地同他大眼瞪小眼。“醒了？”他多余的问了一句，随即侧过身去将保温桶放到床头柜上，慢慢拧开盖子。

罗渽民用手撑着坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，很呆滞地看他倒出一碗粥，又胡乱翻着包，大概是在找餐具。勺子没找到，朴志晟先注意到罗渽民别扭的侧坐的姿势，慌张转了一圈，帮他把床板摇起来，在背后垫好枕头，让他靠着。罗渽民一分一秒也舍不得将目光从他身上挪开。

“有没有哪儿不舒服？”朴志晟终于在保温桶盖子的夹层找到配套的折叠勺，他搬了把椅子在床边坐下，轻声问罗渽民。但只看了他一眼便迅速躲开了，偏过头，用勺子胡乱搅着粥。像是受不了他不算灼热但足够令人动摇的注视。

罗渽民迟钝地感到羞赧，微微红了脸，有些不舍地将目光转移到粥上。他放空感受了一会儿，然后摸摸肚子，诚实地说道：“就是有点儿饿。”

“这是我妈妈做的莲子粥，你喝喝看。”朴志晟把碗端到罗渽民面前，看到他惊喜的眼神后有些局促，又僵硬地补充，“刚好要给小星喝的，我就让她顺便多熬一碗。”

罗渽民干涩的嘴里无端尝出一丝甜味，并且迅速蔓延。他无法抑制地扬起嘴角，笑弯了眼，他伸出双手迫不及待地去接，又愣在半途。

左手还在打点滴，右手此刻其实并没有力气。

罗渽民缩起手指，咬了咬嘴唇，想说先放一边等会儿再吃，而朴志晟忽然凑近许多，绷着脸，一手端碗，一手舀了一勺粥，犹犹豫豫地向罗渽民嘴边靠近。

“我……还是自己一会儿喝吧。”

惊喜之外是惶恐，罗渽民向后躲，看向朴志晟的哀切的目光里甚至染上了绝望。他无法集中精神去判断朴志晟的体贴到底是为哪般，这几天源源不断的美好的错觉令他很痛苦。

“有小桌板的。”他很虚弱地加了一句。

朴志晟大概也发觉了这样不妥，愣了片刻，帮他把桌板架起来，自己退到一边低头玩手机。罗渽民如释重负，小口小口地开始喝粥。加了很多红糖，莲子嚼起来也没有很苦。刚好是罗渽民喜欢的甜度。朴志晟偶尔同他说几句工作上的事，其余时间各自沉默，只听得见罗渽民愈发欢快的呼噜呼噜喝粥的声音。

朴志晟没忍住频频抬头看他，笑意悄然爬上眼角。罗渽民柔软的模样很难得，在朴志晟的印象中他更多是铁石心肠，不会被鲜花和亲吻打动。七年前的罗渽民绝不会因为一碗特地为他多加了红糖的莲子粥而感动。

朴志晟的目光有些赤裸，罗渽民觉得脸颊发烫，慢吞吞扭过头去，然后很没出息地打了个嗝。他羞愤地捂住嘴，耳根都通红。朴志晟死死咬住下唇努力憋笑，体贴地别开了脸。

“替我跟阿姨说声谢谢。”缓了好一会儿，罗渽民才有力气开口，尴尬地盯着桌面，“也谢谢你送我来医院。”

朴志晟点了点头，帮他按了呼叫铃让护士来拔针。

“你……今天晚上要不……住我那儿吧，比医院舒服一点。”朴志晟掰着手指，支支吾吾地发出邀请，“我还有一套公寓，平时也不怎么住。”

罗渽民瞪圆了眼，不可思议地盯着他。朴志晟接二连三的靠近令他晕头转向，而等他清醒过来，他已经很不客气地说完了谢谢。

上车前罗渽民吃了药，于是几乎一挨到座位就进入很浅的睡眠，有半自我强迫的嫌疑，为了避免路途尴尬。但他很愚蠢地忘记扣上安全带。

朴志晟盯了他老半天，默默缩回手指没把他戳醒，凑过去帮他系。他们贴的很近，他碰到他的肩膀，抬起他的手臂。他温热的气息颤抖的很明显，几乎要停滞了。

做完这项工作朴志晟出了一身薄汗，他抹了抹额头，无法控制地想起早上罗渽民倒在他怀里的样子。罗渽民索要拥抱的时候像在哭泣，可能是病痛下无意识的软弱。无论如何罗渽民都不会知道，不管他开不开口，朴志晟都准备抱住他的。

他甚至很短促地亲吻了他的额头，没有任何人发现，尽管事后他坚定地归咎于惯性，而非本意。

启动汽车前，朴志晟把副驾驶座的椅背往下放了些。罗渽民抓了抓脸颊，没有醒，看上去还比较满意他调的角度。

很不凑巧地赶上晚高峰，朴志晟没有办法开得平稳，每次刹车或是彻底停下来，他都很紧张看向罗渽民，怕弄醒他。反复几次后他才迟钝地意识到这样很搞笑，罗渽民应该比他更希望自己睡得死死的，可能会一路装睡下去。但他还是忍不住看他。

朴志晟曾经无数次贪婪地凝视罗渽民的睡颜，每一次都带着无法言说的沉重的爱意，喷薄欲出，而出口被罗渽民死死地锁上。此时这场缓慢的行驶仿佛迟来的盛大馈赠，被时间稀释冲淡的念想，顽强蠕动着，试图寻找荒废已久的出口。

开到第二个红灯比以往花费了好几倍的时间。朴志晟继续看罗渽民，发现他抱着双臂，微微蹙起了眉，应该是真的睡着了，好像还有点冷。他轻轻贴住他的额头，还有一点烫，不过没有大碍。罗渽民被他的手背冰到，不太高兴地往旁边闪躲，又很留恋似的凑回来，讨好地蹭了蹭，十分温顺。

朴志晟把自己的外套给他盖上，罗渽民很满足地放下手臂，垂在身侧，他发出幼崽似的含糊的呢喃，没有再皱眉。朴志晟想把他的手也塞到外套底下去，刚一碰到，罗渽民下意识地勾住了他，很轻很轻的力度，就松松握住了几根手指。

朴志晟没有回应也没有拒绝，车流重新开始涌动的时候他才尽可能轻柔地抽回手，罗渽民嘀咕了一声，看上去并没有因此不开心。

朴志晟自己的公寓离父母家不远。之前父母本来以为他有了稳定归宿，就急切地就近替他办置好了新住处，挺多年了，要晚归的话朴志晟会选择睡在公寓，多数时候还是跟父母住一起，主要陪朴晓星玩，比她那个常年忙于工作的父亲还要称职。

快到目的地时朴志晟在思考要怎么叫醒罗渽民，车子挺稳后他扭头一看，罗渽民看上去已经醒了一会儿了，处于十分茫然的状态，缩在外套里，他低头看了看身上盖的东西，又很迟钝地抬头望向朴志晟。

“到了。”朴志晟提醒他。

罗渽民点点头，但迟迟没有下一步动作。疾病和睡眠让他全身的零件都延迟运作，比如他不知道身上的这件外套要怎么办，直到朴志晟主动过来拿走，搭在臂弯上，甚至在见他依旧茫然后替他解开了安全带。

朴志晟知道罗渽民刚睡醒的一小段时间是最可爱的。没办法思考，没办法做出反应，很傻很温顺，会任人摆布。

以前朴志晟最喜欢在这种时候弄他。他陷在被子里被他很恶劣地揉成各种姿势，前一晚已经折腾得够疯了，他连抱住他的力气都没有，闭着眼，发出很软很轻的喘息，像只粘人的猫，无意识的向朴志晟索要拥抱和亲吻。如果朴志晟故意用力撞他，拍掉他伸出的手，他会漫出一点哭腔。

朴志晟怎么可能不想念罗渽民呢。简直是疯了一般的日思夜想。多的是咬牙切齿的怨恨，可恨意越深，强行割舍的爱意越要反抗。

这种矛盾在重逢之后愈发激烈，他时常无法理智地面对罗渽民，无法选择用一种固定的态度对待他。他一面唾弃自己死不悔改，一面不停地心软，不停地靠近。

就像现在，看着慢吞吞开门下车差点摔跤的罗渽民，他非常，非常地想要抱住他，可能再加上一个吻。


	7. Chapter 7

07

理智告诉朴志晟，此刻的拥抱和亲吻是非常不合时宜的。他没有付诸行动。

他停好车，罗渽民还站在原地，费力地仰着头，不知道在看什么。他走过去拽了拽他的衣袖，让他转身，他家在后面那栋楼。罗渽民伸手想拿回自己的包，朴志晟没让他拎。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，听话地跟在他身后上楼。

电梯上升时的超重令罗渽民有点头晕，他后退一步靠在墙壁上，呆呆地看着不断增大的数字。停下时的失重也让他很不舒服，他跟着朴志晟走出去，一个踉跄撞到他背上。

朴志晟迅速地握住了他的手腕，捏的很紧很紧，紧张地回头看他。他摇摇头说没事。但是朴志晟没有立刻松手，一直走到家门口准备找钥匙，仿佛才发觉他们的亲昵。

朴志晟的公寓大概七八十平米，大部分时间处于空置状态，因此有点冷清。朴志晟在玄关处扒拉了半天也没找到第三双拖鞋，第二双是给朴晓星准备的毛绒小棉拖。他让罗渽民穿了自己的拖鞋，他光脚踩进去。

罗渽民很安静地坐在沙发上，看朴志晟跑来跑去收拾屋子。不常住他也懒得打扫，上周睡过的被子没叠，不知道什么时候留下的泡面桶没扔，朴晓星落下的玩具随意躺在客厅地板上。罗渽民看得很开心，对生活琐事手忙脚乱的朴志晟很可爱，他第一次见到。

“你睡我房间吧，书房的床没铺，我好像没有新的床单了。”朴志晟在卧室翻箱倒柜找了一通，又跑到厨房给罗渽民烧热水，新的杯子也没找到，只好用自己的。

罗渽民数不清这是今天的第几次震惊，他抬头怔怔地望着朴志晟，费力地咀嚼他的意思，在不切实际的遐想占据上风前他尝出了很浓的不安的味道。

“那你呢？”他很快有了答案，还是不死心地问。

“我回家啊。”朴志晟回答的理所当然，把热水放到罗渽民面前，伸手将茶几上的薯片渣拨进垃圾桶。

罗渽民慢慢低下头，失神地看着杯子上方蔓延的氤氲热气，自暴自弃地捧起陶瓷杯，像是无法感知热量，整个掌心都牢牢贴住。他把脸凑到杯口，然后一动不动地任热气烘烤双眼。

朴志晟看着他很怪异的姿势，忽然哽住，没办法开口告诉他，他打算现在回去了。

“那你现在就回去吗？”罗渽民的声音很闷，因为感冒而沙哑，他讲的很慢很轻，有一种叫人功亏一篑的脆弱无助。

朴志晟无法回答。他就站在罗渽民身边，离他很近很近，又仿佛下一秒就会相隔天涯。罗渽民此时像洪水里的一片枯叶，在等他出手相救。可是一片枯叶的存活与否对这个世界毫无意义，它已经离开它的树枝很久很久了。

朴志晟保持沉默。罗渽民再次抬头看他，双眼被熏得很红，酸胀的，多眨几下就会有泪水漫出来。他无暇顾及朴志晟是否会认为他故意把自己弄得可怜兮兮来博取同情，他只是不想那么快又一个人待着。

“能再陪我一会儿吗？”罗渽民哀求道。他试探着触碰朴志晟的手背，然后把手指塞到他掌心里。

“我在生病。”他几近撒娇了。

这听上去很无赖也很坦诚。罗渽民的手被陶瓷杯焐得很烫，朴志晟像握住了一团虚张声势的火。放低姿态拼命讨好的罗渽民令他很陌生，也很准确地找到了他的心脏，过分用力地攥住，挤出一摊血水。

罗渽民看上去快要哭了，如果朴志晟再不说点什么。他濒临崩溃，疾病带给他的示弱的能力并没有他表现出来的这么多，他在不断地透支。朴志晟松松地勾着他的手指，忽然很恶劣地想，他想看罗渽民为他掉一次眼泪。

但是朴志晟终究心软。罗渽民又扯了扯他的手，他就低下身子，跟他并排坐到一起。沙发下陷了一些，罗渽民被带的往朴志晟的方向倾斜。他们紧挨着，肩膀抵着肩膀，手臂贴着手臂。罗渽民还抓着朴志晟的手，放在自己大腿上，呆呆地看，好像这样就十分满足了。

“你能再抱我一下吗？”

但是得寸进尺是人类顽劣的本能。

朴志晟侧过身，琢磨怎样拥抱才算合适，而罗渽民趁机抬头亲吻了他的嘴唇，自给自足下一个要求。朴志晟迟迟没能缓过来，罗渽民漂亮的脸蛋凑的太近而显得十分不真切，浓密的睫毛是湿润的，颤抖着，苍白面颊晕开了绯色。

朴志晟于是怔怔地被罗渽民偷袭了第二下，第三下。第四次很长，他们相拥着倒在沙发上，交换濡湿的吻。

罗渽民趴在朴志晟身上，像一只极度缺乏关照的脆弱的幼崽，很柔软地舔舐朴志晟的嘴唇，得到回应后愈发渴求，讨好地舔了舔他的牙齿，如愿以偿含住他的舌尖，轻轻吮吸。

接吻动机非常不单纯，朴志晟知道。但他没办法思考那么多，被蛊惑一般，任凭罗渽民的吻向下移动，他咬住他的喉结，朴志晟攥住了他的肩膀。

“你要吗？”

罗渽民撑着朴志晟的胸口坐起来，坐在他腰上。他的声音很抖，他捏着他衬衣的第二颗纽扣，低垂眼眸，不敢看他。

“你在生病。”

朴志晟无法说出拒绝的话。他的嗓子已经喑哑，比罗渽民听上去更像是重病。他的手搭在他膝盖上，责备似的用指尖点了点。

罗渽民咬住下唇，收拢十指，很轻很轻地挠了挠朴志晟的胸口。发烧的时候里面会很热，他不着边际的想，朴志晟会喜欢的。罗渽民没有进一步索取，看上去很落寞地坐着，低着头，也没有要放弃的意思。

有个念头临时冒出来。他们或许可以回到最初的关系，只要朴志晟还愿意同他做。至少，至少，看在他今晚仗着病弱低声下气的可怜份上，就怜爱他一回。

朴志晟的眼色沉下去，他尽量轻柔地推开罗渽民的手，打算坐起来。

“你去哪儿？”罗渽民瞬间紧张起来，铺天盖地的挫败与失落几乎要将他压垮，他没有意识到自己的声音徒然尖锐，他死死攥住了朴志晟的手，指甲要嵌到肉里去，眼前迅速浮起很浓的水雾。

他们离得很近。罗渽民坐在朴志晟腿上，上半身几乎是贴着的。朴志晟将罗渽民的惶恐看得很清楚，无奈笑了一声，温热气息扫过对方面颊，罗渽民缩了缩脖子，愈发委屈，颤抖起来。

“我去买东西。家里……没有……”朴志晟拍了拍他的手背。

罗渽民茫然地睁圆了眼，随后噌的羞红了脸，绷直了嘴角，不太利索地从朴志晟腿上爬下来，但还是很警惕地抓着他的衣袖。

朴志晟把手机，钱包，车钥匙，一样一样掏出来放到茶几上，就抽了几张零钱，对罗渽民晃了晃，表示自己不会骗他溜走。罗渽民这才乖乖回到沙发上坐好，又很狡黠地仰头跟朴志晟讨了一个吻，在额头。

他抱着膝盖在沙发上缩成一团，很安静地等朴志晟回来。但是手指甚至脚趾都在十分雀跃地动着。他在抱枕上胡乱弹奏不成章法的欢快乐曲，一面大胆构想着接下来要发生的事，回忆朴志晟喜欢的姿势，回忆他习惯亲吻的部位。

那些很久远的纵情的片段又鲜活起来，实际上它们从未在罗渽民脑海里褪色。

他好像又发起了高烧，脑袋发胀，浑身滚烫。他暂时停止回忆令人血液喷张的画面，傻笑着反复咀嚼这一天朴志晟对他的种种迁就，幸福指数因为他方才提到的“家”而升至顶峰。


	8. Chapter 8

08

朴志晟和罗渽民像一对初尝人事的初恋情侣，生涩的，无措的，褪掉衣物后面对面站在狭小的淋浴房，坦诚又惶恐。

他们不约而同地想起第一次欢愉，干柴烈火，凭着最原始的本能放肆交合，像两头永远无法餍足的野兽。朴志晟没有经验也没有足够的耐心安抚罗渽民，毛手毛脚的，急躁地闯入，背上叫罗渽民抓起很长一道血痕。

朴志晟打开淋浴头，等水温差不多了，他向罗渽民伸出手，叫他站的再近一点。罗渽民把手放到他掌心，有些急切地凑过去同他拥吻，另一只手覆在他心口。

水有一点烫，跟着朴志晟的指尖缓慢地在脊背游走，将罗渽民偏白的皮肤吻得泛红，很让人心动的颜色。朴志晟想要低头亲吻他的肩，罗渽民立刻不满地哼了一声，他只好专注他已经被吮得水润通红的双唇。

他们没有做别的热烈的事，情欲燃烧的很缓慢，触碰都是小心翼翼的。朴志晟给罗渽民挤了一点沐浴露，从脖颈慢慢向下抹开。罗渽民低头嗅了嗅，沉浸在他很喜欢的香味中。朴志晟的手指滑过胸膛，试探着蹭了蹭乳粒，罗渽民很激烈地颤抖了一下，恨不得蜷缩起来。

朴志晟笑得顽劣，低头含住罗渽民的嘴唇，双手故意在他胸口不停揉搓。罗渽民抖得厉害，抓紧了朴志晟的肩膀，只能发出呜呜的呻吟，腿间的物什挺立起来，撞到朴志晟的。

潦草地冲掉泡沫，他们一边亲吻一边跌跌撞撞走向卧室，甩了一路水渍。

罗渽民被困在柔软床铺与朴志晟坚实的胸膛之间，像待遇特殊的囚犯。他的两只乳粒都被朴志晟玩弄着，一侧用舌头舔舐，另一侧用指腹揉捏，随他心情交替着来。罗渽民的喘息很拘束，断断续续的，音量极低。他虚弱地抓着朴志晟的头发，双腿敞的很开，想勾住他的腰又慢慢滑开来。

朴志晟坏心眼地用牙齿咬住他的乳粒轻轻磨了磨，意料之中听见罗渽民徒然高亢的羞愤的呻吟，双腿猛的收紧了，害怕的夹紧了他的腰，拿脚后跟敲他屁股。朴志晟又狠狠吮吸了一口，罗渽民惊叫着也用力揪住他的头发。

朴志晟倒吸一口凉气，松开嘴，抬头看早已被捉弄得眼泪汪汪的罗渽民。罗渽民不好意思地咧了咧嘴，讨好地给他揉后脑勺，凑过来吻他。

拆包装的时候罗渽民坐起来看，确认润滑液是他喜欢的味道，安全套是比较舒适的类型后，才重新躺下，抬起双腿折叠在胸腹前，手臂穿过膝盖下方，很乖地自己抱好，等待朴志晟的进入。

朴志晟往掌心挤了很多润滑液，抬头注意到罗渽民极其乖巧主动的姿势，他尽可能地翘起了臀部，将羞处毫无保留。朴志晟忽然没来由的感觉心口酸胀。发现朴志晟在饶有趣味地打量自己，罗渽民后知后觉为自己的急不可耐感到羞赧，别过脸去，赌气似的闭紧了嘴巴。他听见朴志晟低沉的轻笑，索性把腿放下来在床上挺尸。朴志晟俯身亲了亲他，他又乖乖抱好膝盖。

扩张的过程很煎熬。罗渽民一时无法适应大量黏糊糊的润滑液涂满下身的感觉，无法顺利接纳朴志晟的手指。即便朴志晟尽可能缓慢轻柔地深入，罗渽民还是止不住抽搐，发出很艰涩的断断续续的呻吟，绷紧的小腹被性器顶端吐出的液体打湿。

朴志晟只好分心，不断地亲吻他的嘴唇，喉结，胸口，另一只手时不时揉搓他的乳粒，抚慰胀痛的性器，或是揉弄他的臀瓣，给予尽可能全面的爱抚，让他放松。

终于勉强容纳了三根手指的开拓，朴志晟基本耗尽了耐心，趁罗渽民松懈精神，突然用力往深处顶，死死压住他的敏感点。罗渽民尖叫着射出来，蓄满的泪水扑簌簌落下。

他抓过枕头蒙在脸上，恨不得当场晕过去。朴志晟凑过来吻他，这招百试百灵，很快安抚了他的情绪。罗渽民搂着他的脖子，小声抽噎，说你进来吧。

要吞下朴志晟的物什显然比上一个步骤困难很多。坚硬滚烫的东西把流出来的润滑液又顶进去一些，罗渽民觉得自己已经被塞满了要撑裂了，他的烧没有完全退，昏昏沉沉的，痛感不是很真切，更多的是难挨的酸胀。可朴志晟还在一点一点往里送，掐着他的腰，不让他往后逃。

“志晟，我受不了了……”他像猫一样呜咽，手指无力地搭在朴志晟手臂上，“这样可以了……”他推了推他，却被捉住了手摸向他们的交合处。

腿间淌满了被体温融化的润滑液，一片泥泞，随着朴志晟的进入，还在不断地从体内流出来，仿佛是罗渽民因为难耐而分泌的体液。罗渽民被强迫握住露在外面的剩余部分，他差点又哭出来，原来才插入了一点点。

“忍一下，马上好了。”朴志晟憋得难受，胡乱地亲吻罗渽民的身体，试图转移他的注意力，不顾他的求饶不断往前顶撞，急不可耐地想把自己全部塞进去。

罗渽民放肆掉着眼泪，作无效讨饶，艰难又满怀欣喜地承受朴志晟肿胀发烫的爱欲。他很想告诉他，这些年他没有同别人做过，自己平时也不会用后面，能不能再温柔一点，再耐心一点。可是仔细回想，这的确是朴志晟的柔情极限了。

“可以叫我的名字吗？”

于是他想要更多，在认为朴志晟终于全部进入后，双腿缠住他的腰，双手捧着他的脸，轻声渴求，眼眸中光芒很破碎。

记忆中朴志晟偶尔会叫他学长，他们的谈话多数时候没有称呼，直来直去的“你”，或者连主语都省去。罗渽民在床上会很动情地一遍一遍喊着志晟，但是朴志晟很少说话，最热烈的时候也基本保持沉默。

搜索多少遍，也找不到他像对李东赫那样，叫他一声渽民哥。其实这不过是最简单最正常的一种称谓，朴志晟也这么叫其他人，但他固执地不愿意说给罗渽民听。

他用一种很隐晦也很残忍的方式告诉罗渽民，他在遵守他们的约定，多余的言语都可以省略，他们只要上床做就可以了。

现在的罗渽民无法忍受。哪怕是重蹈覆辙，他也希望能保留一点最基础的温情。他不知道朴志晟能否明白他的企图。

“渽民……哥？”

这迟来的一声如同所有情绪的开关，委屈的，喜悦的，排山倒海一般层层叠叠将罗渽民吞没。他无暇揣测朴志晟是否交付了同从前一样热烈的爱意，他泣不成声，胡乱地亲吻他此刻的爱人，双腿将他紧紧缠住，无所顾忌地发出邀请，叫朴志晟快一点操他。

纵使他们有万般不合适，身体的契合却没有随着时间流逝而彻底消失，交融的那一刻朴志晟就想起该如何让罗渽民舒爽。期间罗渽民短暂地昏过去一次，很快被朴志晟愈发激烈的顶撞弄醒。他保持单一的姿势拼命抽插了很久，罗渽民的腿一直折叠在身前，压的快失去知觉，甚至挂不住朴志晟的肩膀。

朴志晟只打算做一次，一次也足够漫长。结束后他摸了摸罗渽民的额头，可能因为做出了很多汗，烧差不多退了。罗渽民只是有点虚脱，不省人事地瘫着，双腿无力敞开。为了不让他那么痛，朴志晟先前用了很多很多润滑液，到现在罗渽民的后穴还在往外流水，朴志晟失神的盯了好一会儿，想再一次狠狠地堵上。

罗渽民不舒服地哼了一声，抬起酸软的手臂索要拥抱，打断朴志晟的遐想。

但是他们在浴室忍不住又来了一次。罗渽民腿上没有力气，软绵绵趴在朴志晟身上，用湿润的眼呆滞地看着他，还没从第一轮情欲里缓过来，又带着几分勾引的目的舔他喉结。

朴志晟本意是替他冲洗残留的精液和润滑液，架不住他似有若无的挑逗，握住他的腰将他转了个面，从背后顶进去，毫无间隙。

罗渽民站不住，扶着墙慢慢往下滑，朴志晟跟着他跪下来。他彻底跪坐在瓷砖地上，将朴志晟吞的很深，全部重量都支撑在交合处，全身心的交付给背后的人。

朴志晟压着他的胯骨用力快速顶撞，一边亲吻他光洁的脊背。花洒开的很大，喧哗水声些许分担了撞击声带来的羞耻感，罗渽民比卧室里放开了些，呻吟得有些放肆，水淋的他睁不开眼，黑暗中的交合使他愈发敏感。

朴志晟把手指塞进他因喘息而张大的嘴里，罗渽民顺从地含住。但是身下的频率太过密集，撞得他的呻吟都像细密的虚线，他只是含着，无力做出吮吸的动作配合嘴里缓慢而浅的抽插。他转过头去可怜兮兮地跟他讨饶，要换成亲吻，朴志晟遂他心愿，一只手扳着他的下巴同他唇舌交缠，另一手揉捏他的胸口，徒然又加了速度，最后几记深顶，忘乎所以地全部射在他体内。

罗渽民神志不清地跪趴在地上，高高翘起臀部，方便朴志晟替他清理后穴。然后迷迷糊糊地被抱回床上，喂了粥，喂了水，还得到很多很多亲吻。他穿着朴志晟的T恤和内裤，牢牢的被令人安心的气味包裹。

“你待会儿会饿吗？我要不要给你叫个定时的外卖？”朴志晟穿戴整齐，局促地站在床边，思索着还有什么需要嘱咐的，“你睡一会儿记得起来吃药，还差一次没吃。”他摸了摸罗渽民的额头，确认没有再烧起来。

罗渽民窝在被子里，闭着眼很是恬静惬意，睫毛颤了颤，他发出嘟嘟囔囔的回应，不知道有没有在听。

朴志晟深吸一口气，像在做一个必须割舍掉什么的艰难的决定。

“没什么事的话，我就回家了。”


	9. Chapter 9

09

罗渽民睁眼看他，像隔着一团漆黑的浓雾，辨不清悲喜。凝视片刻，他很缓慢地垂下眼眸，什么话也没说，往被窝里缩了缩。

朴志晟却走不动了。他绕到床的另一侧，摆上小桌板，坐到罗渽民身边，拿出电脑开始工作，严格来说是做罗渽民今天缺席的那份。

“不是说要回去吗？”罗渽民听着背后窸窸窣窣的声响，很不解，忍着酸痛翻身面向朴志晟，心里却是甜滋滋的。

“等你睡着了再走。”朴志晟啪啪敲着键盘，目不斜视。

“那还是要走啊。”罗渽民瘪瘪嘴，往朴志晟的方向挪了挪，同他挨得很近，抬起下巴看他打字的手。

朴志晟迅速瞥了他一眼，伸手帮他掖好被角：“我明天一早要送小星去学跳舞。”

“她爹呢？”罗渽民皱眉表示不满，语气都刻薄起来，又趁机蹭了蹭朴志晟的手背。

“我哥出差了，补习班有点远，我爸妈也不方便带。”

罗渽民腹诽道，其实你可以早点起来去接她，又不耽误。他又向朴志晟靠近了些，脑袋抵着他的腰，闭上眼不说话了。

他已经同朴志晟提了很多越界的要求，朴志晟也都一一满足，再央求他留下来，恐怕不太合适。但是没一会儿他又睁开眼，哭笑不得地盯住朴志晟的电脑屏幕：“你这是希望我快点睡着呢，还是不想让我睡？”

朴志晟把手缩在胸前，略显无措地低头看了看罗渽民：“那我尽量小声一点。我把你的工作做完了，明天周末你可以多睡一会儿。”

罗渽民抿紧了嘴唇，试图让自己看上去并不那么雀跃，而笑意无法控制的从眼眸中溢出。他想伸手搂过朴志晟让他低下身来接吻，但是情欲熄灭后，他不确定他们能否继续方才的亲密。他对着朴志晟笑了一会儿，便心满意足地睡了，脸颊贴着他的腰，一手攥住他的衣角。

朴志晟很久才回过神继续工作。有那么一瞬间他觉得此刻他们如同相知多年的伴侣，举手投足都是自然的亲昵。实际上他们只是相识了多年。

终于处理完工作，朴志晟看了看时间，不算太晚。罗渽民看上去睡得很熟，抓着他衣角的手已经松开，贴着他身体的脸颊肉鼓鼓的，跟着嘟起的嘴唇被朴志晟吮得红润，一时半会儿无法褪色。

朴志晟并没有骗罗渽民，朴晓星的舞蹈课临时从明天下午调到了早上，小家伙喜欢赖床，朴父朴母心软舍不得她早起，朴志晟可不管她如何撒泼打滚。另一方面，他同罗渽民想的一样，实在不知道如何处理平常时间他们之间的关系。他们都需要足够的空间与时间去冷静思考。

这样想着，朴志晟放弃了离别亲吻的念头，只是克制地捏了捏罗渽民的掌心。罗渽民发出轻声的软绵绵的嘟囔，在睡梦中回应。

罗渽民醒来时快接近中午。他往旁边摸了摸，是凉的，他叹了口气也没多想什么，坐起来发了会儿呆。除了感冒没好全和身子还有些酸痛之外，其余都挺好的。

朴志晟从一大早就给他发了很多消息，问他有没有起来，告诉他附近早餐店的位置，嘱咐他饭后吃感冒药，零零碎碎念叨了一堆。罗渽民边看边笑，朴志晟以前也很关心他，只是心有余而力不足，笨手笨脚的，哪有如今这么娴熟体贴。

但是家务活还是不太会做。想到这里罗渽民愣了愣，发觉自己似乎对朴志晟一无所知。他见过朴志晟在舞社里的张扬潇洒，见过他面对自己时痛苦地收敛爱意，甚至见过他与李东赫相处时的轻松自在，却不知道他平常是怎样的。扎进平凡生活的朴志晟很可爱，罗渽民感到新奇欣喜，也陌生到惶恐。

原来他从未真正踏入他的世界。

罗渽民把朴志晟的信息看完，问他要了公寓的具体地址，点好外卖，简单洗漱后开始帮他打扫屋子。他其实每天都带着必要的生活用品和换洗衣物，不过既然朴志晟都给他准备好了，他也舍不得不用。确认这几天不会下雨后，他把床单被套拆下来洗了，打算一会儿提醒朴志晟以后记得收。到处都整理清扫了一遍，像是在经营自己的家。

罗渽民对“家”的概念很模糊。他的家庭一开始就是残缺的，他只在母亲的陪伴下长大，而他的选择也注定他将来无法拥有至少有法律与血缘约束的严格意义上的完整的家庭。他从前很少去构想，深知这是无法奢望的，能找到长期陪伴的对象已是可遇不可求。

但此时此刻，他在朴志晟的公寓中忙碌，他多希望这里能成为他的家。昨晚他们就在这里殊死缠绵，梦境一般的二人世界。可以再加个朴晓星，让她偶尔过来嬉闹。

罗渽民路过洗手台的镜子，看见自己过分上扬的嘴角，眼眸里汹涌流淌的希冀，却又徒然失落下来。

不如昨晚就破罐子破摔，坦白迟到七年的心意。是死灰复燃还是挫骨扬灰，都没关系。也省的再有机会想入非非耿耿于怀，折磨的身心俱疲。

罗渽民能感到朴志晟无可奈何的防备与疏离。他没指望他能像从前那样对待自己，所以他认为现在的朴志晟无论做出什么都情有可原。陪伴他是看他生病可怜，上了床也不代表什么，就当解决需求。

毕竟他们从前就是这样的关系。

虚构未来很简单也很快乐，自我认清现实则需要消耗很荒谬的勇气与期望。罗渽民索然无味，恹恹地解决了外卖，按照朴志晟的嘱咐吃了药，觉得浑身乏力。

他忽然恶劣地想要不顾礼节去翻找朴志晟的私人物品。方才整理房间他只收拾了表面物件，没有细看也没有挪动位置。再仔细搜索一圈，并没有什么收获。浴室用品在罗渽民来之前是单人的，书房的床很久没人睡了，床单快落了灰，罗渽民顺便拆下来一起洗了，摆件也很少，没有值得深究的。没有多余的拖鞋，没有多余的水杯，至少较长一段时间内没有外人光顾。

只是厨房用具意外的很齐全，烤箱，蒸锅等等，并且有些陈旧。罗渽民也是去朴家吃饭的那天才知道朴志晟完全不会做饭，煮泡面和下饺子是极限。他安慰自己，这很可能是朴志晟的父母在替他安置房屋时顺便购置的，即便目的是希望他能找到会做饭的伴侣，也不一定带过来住，不一定存在。

但罗渽民很快在卧室的衣柜里发现一件明显不属于朴志晟的上衣。尺寸偏小，样式有些花哨。罗渽民起码知道朴志晟的穿衣风格偏简约。

他差点忘了李东赫。

罗渽民坐在床沿发呆，顿时觉得这一切毫无意义。显然李东赫和朴志晟交往了很久，相互见过父母并且得到了长辈的认可。这套公寓或许最初就是买给他们俩的。

一想到他们曾经在这里一起生活过，李东赫给朴志晟做饭，帮他打扫卫生，甚至很可能经常在这张床上做爱，罗渽民觉得胃在隐隐作痛，满肚子酸水。他将李东赫的上衣扔回衣柜，跌跌撞撞地跑进浴室，跪在马桶边干呕。他回想饭桌上朴家谈及李东赫时赞赏的态度，最后也只憋出了几滴眼泪。

罗渽民收拾好东西准备坐车回家，出门前想了想，又折回卧室把李东赫的衣服塞进垃圾袋，一起扔了，这套公寓真正被他打理得焕然一新。

下楼时朴志晟发来消息，问他是不是要回Z市，需不需要送他去车站。罗渽民惊异于自己廉价的满足感，很快就因为朴志晟的寻常善意重新振作起来。他回复了好，等电梯到达一楼，又喜滋滋地坐上去。

然后他站在门前愣了很久，才想起来自己没有钥匙，不过是个短暂的过客。一喜一悲相互叠加，再次走进电梯向下运行的时候，罗渽民的心出奇地平静。他坐在花园的长椅上等朴志晟，掌心却微微冒汗。

“如果你不常住的话，能把房子租给我吗？”

沉默一路后，罗渽民在最后一个红灯开始他的计划，盯着朴志晟垂下来的手。

“我可以帮你打扫卫生，你来的话我可以给你做饭，要是你想，我们也可以再……”

他凑过去攥住他的手，没有再往下说。


	10. Chapter 10

10

朴志晟沉默地看了罗渽民很久很久，准确地说是只看到他的头顶。罗渽民把头埋得很低很低，像要低到尘土里去，还在瑟瑟发抖。

其实去掉后面补充的条件，朴志晟并不需要犹豫这么长时间。把空置的房屋租给熟悉的人，是件很合理的事。但是对方是罗渽民，并且他的目的显然不仅仅是寻找住处。

直到绿灯亮起朴志晟也没有给出答复，但是也没有松开罗渽民的手。所幸路上车不多，心猿意马地单手驾驶没有造成事故。而且罗渽民再抓了一会儿就放弃了，蜷缩在座椅上，茫然看向窗外，没有询问第二遍。

朴志晟把右手放回方向盘。冰凉的手捂了这么久也温热了，留下很薄一层汗。

他隐约知道罗渽民想要做什么，无非是回到过去的相处方式，角色对换，重复他做过的无谓挣扎。他没有信心，对自己，对罗渽民。他容易心软又会十分不甘，他想罗渽民大概率也不会有太多耐心。那时候他有足够多的热情和时间用来徒劳挥霍，现在凡事计较利弊得失才是正常思路。

“……没地方住的话，就住我那吧。”

但他到底没办法拒绝罗渽民。

罗渽民挺直了背，转过头来冲朴志晟勾起嘴角，笑得很明媚，又小心翼翼，双眼有些湿润，很拘束地闪烁着光芒。他还穿着朴志晟的T恤，这件尺码偏大，领口敞的很开，随着罗渽民抑制不住的欣喜的轻微扭动，肩膀和胸口露出来一大片，白皙肌肤上隐约有零星浅粉色的吻痕，不仔细看倒无伤大雅。

这归功于朴志晟的良好习惯，比起到处乱啃留下惹眼的殷红的标记，他更热衷于吮吸胸部。所幸这件T恤是纯棉的，质地非常柔软，罗渽民并没有因为昨晚的蹂躏而感到不适。

朴志晟迅速扭头看了罗渽民一眼，就瞧见他裸露的大片肌肤。右拐进入车站，车子还没停稳他就急躁地飞快地帮罗渽民扯了扯领子，意外羞涩的像纯情少年，好似昨晚真的是他们的第一次。

他碰到了他的锁骨，罗渽民缩了缩肩膀，很奇妙的悸动，他和他同时红了脸，呆坐在车里，一致看向中间扑棱翅膀的小鸡摆件。

“谢谢。”罗渽民轻声说，单单两个字都浸满了喜悦，“我睡书房就好了。”他把手放到门把手上，但是没有动，有些不舍地瞥了朴志晟一眼。

“书房没电视，而且好久没……”

“我都打扫过了。”罗渽民略带急切地截断了朴志晟的话，完全地转头直视他，双眸很亮，像在等待表扬的小朋友。

没等朴志晟缓过来，他很不好意思地接下去说：“你放心，我没有动你的东西。”音量小了几分，底气不太足。

朴志晟有点茫然地抓了抓头发：“哦……其实也没什么不能看的……”

因为他的话，罗渽民仅剩的一点耿耿于怀都粉碎了，留下的只有欢快流淌的无法抑制的胜利的喜悦。他伸手拨了拨小鸡卡住的翅膀，坚持说自己住书房就好。

“还是睡我房间吧。”朴志晟也很坚持，“我房间舒服一点。”

这回罗渽民没有拒绝，笑得很甜，弯弯绕绕后达到了目的。他将车门打开一道缝，叮嘱朴志晟明天记得收床单。

“等我去收应该也来得及的。”他又自顾自接下去，征求新房东的意见，“我周一晚上搬过来，可以吗？”

朴志晟点点头，说周一上班的时候给他钥匙。

罗渽民又思考了一会儿，实在想不出还能有什么话题可以拖延时间，才轻声说了再见，开门下车。朴志晟的车开出车站后，他站在候车厅外的台阶上发呆，想什么时候才能正大光明地要一个告别吻。

朴志晟打了个喷嚏，痒意从鼻尖蔓过嗓子直到心口，可能是因为昨晚和罗渽民接吻而被传染了感冒。

罗渽民的母亲并不赞同罗渽民频繁地在A市与Z市间往返，总是劝他空闲时间多自己休息或是和同事走动，不必回家。因此她没有在意罗渽民未按照习惯周五晚上回家，以为他这周不回来，便抱着猫去公园散步。罗渽民到家的时候有点饿，但是家里没人，也没有剩菜。

他给母亲打了电话，不出意外地被她数落几句，他一面应和一面走进卧室找行李箱，然后问母亲什么时候回来，他好做饭，便挂了电话。

他拖出一个28寸的大行李箱，想了想觉得太声势浩大了，踢回去，换了24寸的，又踢回去，选择了最小的20寸。这样看上去含蓄矜持一点，他也不是每天都要住在朴志晟的公寓。

但是没一会儿又换回24寸，他想带几件好看的外套，怕塞不下。就是很幼稚地想在朴志晟的衣柜里挂满自己的衣服。箱子快塞爆前罗渽民才依依不舍地停手，还有些日用品没装，他不得不舍弃几件衣服，准备之后分批带过去。

最后勉强还能腾出一点空余，他看着床头几只破旧的玩偶，心底一片柔软，又隐隐针扎般刺痛。

那是朴志晟送他的。

从学校到宾馆的路上，有几台娃娃机，朴志晟路过就会玩几下。他玩的很烂，很多时候甚至无法夹起来。罗渽民对这个没兴趣，通常站到一边玩手机等他，听着他发出各种奇怪的懊恼的声响，他偶尔会抬头看他玩，看他因为急躁皱成一团的表情。

罗渽民记不清当时自己是怎样的心情，大抵是觉得轻松有趣的。朴志晟总是努力在他面前表现得成熟沉稳，难得看见他手舞足蹈像个小孩。

朴志晟不太擅长玩游戏，罗渽民跟他线上打过几次，觉得有点带不动，朴志晟好像也怕他嫌自己麻烦，没有再让他带自己玩。反正他们基本一直各管各的。朴志晟一门心思抓娃娃，也不管罗渽民会不会不耐烦，自己兴致败光了才离开。

其实他最开始会征询罗渽民的意见，抓两把就走，发现罗渽民并不在意，就不管他了。罗渽民非常马后炮地构想，那时候即便朴志晟要玩几个小时，他也会在旁边一直等着的。

但是那几台机器浪费了朴志晟很多钱，也没给他吐出一只娃娃。朴志晟看上去很失落，罗渽民随口安慰道，反正都怪丑的，有什么好抓的。安慰没有起任何作用，朴志晟很复杂地看了他一眼，神色十分黯淡。之后路过，他没有再去理睬那些娃娃机。

那会儿他们刚发生关系没多久。后来有次朴志晟和室友出去玩，回来手上拎了一串娃娃，向罗渽民炫耀，告诉他那边电玩城的娃娃都很可爱，觉得他应该会喜欢，并且不由分说的塞进他怀里。

罗渽民想自己当时好像表现得不太惊喜，有些茫然甚至淡漠，看上去是碍于有别人在场才勉强接受。朴志晟的脸色很快沉下来，眉飞色舞的神态僵硬一秒就彻底消失，他低下头，从罗渽民身边绕过，很平静地轻声对他说，不喜欢就扔了吧。像是早就料到了这种结果。

身后那群男生慢慢走远了，叽叽喳喳的开始嘲笑朴志晟，一整个下午扔了几百块钱就为了抓几只成本十几块的破娃娃。大概是被朴志晟一人一拳揍了，才安歇下来。

罗渽民低头看怀里的娃娃，一只流氓兔，一只粉色小猪，一只松鼠，和一只海绵宝宝。他其实真的对这些玩意不感兴趣，但还是给朴志晟发了信息，说谢谢，很可爱。朴志晟很久才回复一个笑嘻嘻的表情包。

那些娃娃被随手丢进柜子深处，直到崭新的一年才重见天日。

是因为罗渽民看见朴志晟和李东赫在玩宾馆附近的娃娃机，朴志晟破天荒地轻松抓到一个，送给了李东赫。李东赫又陪他玩了很久，没有抓上第二个，但是他们依旧很开心，朴志晟一直兴奋地乱叫，李东赫笑着骂他神经病。

那些机器里的娃娃不知道换了多少批，还是不怎么好看。

那个晚上烟火已经落幕很久了，留下的是浑浊的空气，难闻的硝烟味。街道上剩下没订到房间的情侣，和无处可去的罗渽民。

罗渽民把很早之前朴志晟送他的娃娃找出来时想的是，他比李东赫得到的多，比他得到的可爱多了。

虽然只是娃娃而已。

后来那些娃娃陪他从S市飞到T市生活，又陪他回家。洗了又洗，娃娃质量一般，褪色，掉毛，开线，罗渽民甚至学会了用针线缝补，就是舍不得扔，即便是喝醉了发酒疯删掉朴志晟的联系方式，也没有对它们下手。

如果丢掉了，他和朴志晟相处过的唯一证据，就只剩下那几个月频繁的开房记录。

罗渽民怔了很久，把看上去还算体面的流氓兔放进防尘袋，塞进了行李箱。

他不知道朴志晟还记不记得。他希望他看到了就能想起来，最好能明白自己的心思，又怕他私底下嘲笑自己矫情做作。

其实他在大巴上还构想了一下，想给朴志晟的公寓换窗帘，换墙纸，养几盆绿植，等等。打算回A市后征询他的意见再说，顺便还能一起吃顿饭，吃饭的时候聊。

罗渽民把整好的行李箱推到床边，心情愉快许多，像把糟糕的回忆都打包丢掉了。他去厨房给自己简单弄了点吃的垫肚子，开火的时候却又失落下来。

他说朴志晟来的话他会给他做饭。可是罗渽民发现自己不知道朴志晟喜欢吃什么菜。


	11. Chapter 11

11

罗渽民做好了饭等母亲回来，期间把他想要购置的新家具拖进了购物车，每一样他都保存了几种不同风格，方便和朴志晟商量。

“我还以为你这星期不回来呢，总是跑来跑去的多麻烦。”母亲一边换拖鞋一边埋怨，猫从她怀里跳下来，跑到罗渽民脚边蹭他裤腿。

罗渽民替母亲盛好饭，又忙活着去倒猫粮。他在T市工作的时候怕母亲一个人孤单，就给她买了这只猫作伴，好几年了。

“这不是还得回来照顾您么，就不到两个小时车程，挺方便的。”罗渽民想不出其他说辞，也猜得到母亲的回应。

“我有猫就够了，哪还用得着你陪，你多花点心思关心关心自己的生活吧。”母亲叹了口气，把最大块的肉夹到罗渽民碗里，“昨天和同事去玩了？”

罗渽民愣了愣，慌乱地扒饭，斟酌片刻决定同母亲说实话：“跟志晟在一块儿。”

母亲表现的不是很意外，反倒饶有趣味地看着罗渽民，等他接着往下说。

“我……以后住他那儿……”罗渽民慢吞吞地往外吐字，母亲眼中温柔的希冀令他很难受，像很柔软的牢笼，是他亲手筑起来的，并且不断地缩小范围，“住一起……”

“又好上了？”母亲很是欣喜，仿佛罗渽民的终身大事已经尘埃落定。

罗渽民艰难地点点头，开始保持沉默。母亲以为他只是不好意思，便自顾自说下去，字里行间流露的慰藉与喜悦叫人不忍心破坏。

“在一起了就别回来这么勤了，好好跟他住着，工作不忙了再说，妈身体最近挺好的，你别总记挂着。还有啊，你看看什么时候方便，下次回来带着他一起，或者妈去看你们，妈还没见过他呢。以前你们不好意思，现在总能见见家长了吧……”

罗渽民浑浑噩噩地听着，牢笼缩成他的身量大小，柔软的壁垒从四面八方压迫，喘不过气来。他敷衍地点头应和，连生姜片嚼碎了都浑然不觉地咽下去。

关于朴志晟的事，罗渽民一直在欺骗母亲，为她编造了很美好的谎言。

那时候的寒假与暑假，罗渽民和朴志晟固定地频繁地做爱。罗渽民怕母亲担心他在外面乱来，便告诉她，他有了交往对象。他坦白的信息都是朴志晟的真实情况，姓名，年龄，专业，和他们“在一起”的时间，但是没有给母亲看照片，只向她保证，样貌一定会令她满意。实际上罗渽民也没有朴志晟的照片，除了朴志晟偷偷给他更换的聊天背景，他手机里关于他的东西不过是通讯方式。

母亲很是欣慰，没有怀疑。她认为罗渽民终于从高中失败的爱恋中走出来，摆脱了困扰。她几次让罗渽民带朴志晟来家里坐坐，罗渽民都拒绝了，理由是朴志晟没有向他的父母公开，两人的关系算不上稳定。

罗渽民很多年后才知道，那句话他居然没有撒谎。朴志晟确实从未向父母提及过罗渽民。而罗渽民不知道的是，朴志晟甚至将那一年的纠缠故意张冠李戴，变成刚与李东赫在一起，不好意思公开。

罗渽民伪造的故事里，他和朴志晟看电影，吃饭，打游戏，做一切普通情侣都会经历的日常琐事，平淡又美好。而朴志晟重新构造的世界，翻天覆地也找不出罗渽民存在的证明。

决裂之后罗渽民还在奋力圆谎，他想不出合适的“分手”理由，怕母亲起疑。那个寒假他仍然定时出门，一个人在街上闲逛，或是去酒店昏睡。直到大学毕业他才告诉母亲，因为异地的关系他们决定分开，终于结束自欺欺人的愚蠢行为。

母亲很难过，连着好几天表示可惜，问他是否真的没有继续的可能，或者是否还能作为好友来往。毕竟在母亲眼里，她以为罗渽民有一个很好的伴侣。

罗渽民不敢直视母亲哀伤的双眸，怔怔望着床头的娃娃，支吾着说其实他们的性格本身也不太合适，一直无法磨合。他无法坦白他们实际上连朋友都称不上，从开始到结束。母亲拥抱他，像高中最后一场聚会结束后那样，轻轻拍他的背。

压抑了很久的悲恸随着泪水安静淌下来，罗渽民并不感到疼，只是觉得心口麻木的似乎已经濒临死亡，仿佛快要解脱。

他说，妈，他不喜欢我了。

罗渽民以为这个美丽而遗憾的骗局可以从此封尘在回忆里，事实上他总猝不及防地被往事折磨，梦里朴志晟一遍又一遍对他露出失望绝望的表情，一次又一次弃他而去，他定在原地，伸不出手，说不出话。

于是上苍再施舍他一次机会，他又选择对母亲说谎，编造重逢后完美复合的谎言，并十二万分热切地赤忱地祈望，但愿谎言是预言。

周一下班后顺理成章的，罗渽民坐朴志晟的车去他公寓。先去幼儿园接了朴晓星，小姑娘看见罗渽民很是兴奋，趴在副驾驶座椅背上同他叭叭叭讲个不停。罗渽民侧着身子，低下头安静的听她瞎扯，偶尔笑几声应和一下，其实并不明白她到底在说什么，想着朴志晟带孩子真不容易。

“我们先去吃饭吧。”朴志晟提议道，“你想吃什么？”

“披萨！”朴晓星双眸噌的发亮，将手臂举的高高的，双腿乱扑腾。

朴志晟翻了个白眼，伸手给她一个爆栗：“又没问你。昨天你爸不是刚带你吃过吗？”趁着红灯，他转身捏她肉乎乎的小脸，吓唬她说再吃这么多隔壁的小哥哥就不喜欢她了。

朴晓星一面和朴志晟搏斗，一面抽空睁圆了眼睛可怜巴巴看向罗渽民，滴溜溜的闪着光。罗渽民哭笑不得，说那就吃披萨吧。

“耶——”朴晓星扑上去对着罗渽民的脸吧唧亲了一口，然后对朴志晟略略略吐舌头。

“坐好！”朴志晟无可奈何，命令朴晓星立刻乖乖回到她的儿童座椅上，又迟疑地看了看罗渽民，“吃披萨吗？”

罗渽民点点头，说随她的吧，茫然地摸了摸被小姑娘亲过的脸颊，有些无措，又尝出一点温馨的甜味。

朴志晟去停车，让罗渽民带朴晓星先去找座位点餐。罗渽民牵着朴晓星小小的软软的手，在人群里慢慢走，有一点慌乱，也逐渐感到安定的幸福。小孩趴在桌上很费力，罗渽民不知道该怎么办，把她抱到腿上或是怎样，没想出个大概，朴晓星自己把菜单从桌上拽下来，摊到腿上看。罗渽民也不知道她认得多少字，需不需要给她念，小朋友好像挺聪明的，拿着铅笔很熟练地在菜单上勾勾画画，也许是照着图片和记忆。

“渽民叔叔你要吃什么呀？”朴晓星圈完自己想吃的，举高了纸和笔，仰着小脸对罗渽民笑。

罗渽民对西餐的喜好度一般，但还是接过了菜单仔细翻看。朴晓星伸长了脖子凑过来看，罗渽民连忙把菜单放低了，小孩便紧挨着他，下巴搁在他手臂上。

“叔叔……你想吃冰淇淋嘛……”朴晓星挣扎了一会儿，鼓起勇气抱住罗渽民的胳膊，仰头睁圆了亮晶晶的眼，小算盘打的飞快。

罗渽民觉得有趣，忍不住勾起嘴角，将菜单翻到甜品那一栏，先给自己勾了黑森林，然后问小星想吃哪种冰淇淋。朴晓星见伎俩被识破，嘿嘿笑了几声，十分克制地指了指最简单的冰淇淋球，要香草口味。

罗渽民很上道地在旁边写上“x2”，朴晓星扑上来又是吧唧一个亲亲，松开他的胳膊，颠颠地跑到对面坐好。罗渽民犹豫了一下，又在巧克力前面写了一个“1”，抬头发现朴志晟刚刚入座。

“我去洗手。”他将菜单翻到另一面递给他，让他继续点。

朴志晟很自然地翻过来看甜点，指着冰淇淋那一栏，拿眼神质问朴晓星。

“是渽民叔叔想吃的！”朴晓星十分理直气壮。

朴志晟仔细辨别字迹，确实不一样，对着那三个冰淇淋球没辙，决定放朴晓星一马。罗渽民估计也不全是为了迁就小星，他本身也喜欢甜食。

“今天不点芝心的好不好？你渽民叔叔不喜欢吃。”朴志晟又去检查披萨的种类，一边说着一边把芝心划掉，换成了普通装。改完后忽然怔住，诧异自己的自然娴熟，皱了皱眉，有点不是滋味，自我厌弃了片刻，像是不愿接受自己仍将罗渽民的喜好记得如此清楚的事实。

朴晓星乖巧地点点头，眼珠子滴溜溜转了几圈，抓过朴志晟的手机开始玩游戏。等罗渽民回来，她趴在桌上，小手托着腮帮子，费力地仰起小脸，好奇地盯着他。

罗渽民被她盯得脸颊发痒，向她投去疑惑的目光，朴志晟顿时觉得大事不妙。

“渽民叔叔你为什么不喜欢吃芝心呀？


	12. Chapter 12

12

朴志晟心里咯噔一声，心虚地别开脸，羞赧的绯红从脖子一直蔓延到耳根，像只熟透的虾。罗渽民拿着水杯的手一抖，嘴唇微微张开，茫然看向朴晓星天真又八卦的神色，然后迟钝地慢吞吞地将目光转向朴志晟。

“嗯……我不怎么吃芝士……”罗渽民后知后觉想起那碗莲子粥原来加了额外的红糖，他连续喝了几口他觉得偏酸的柠檬水，试图稀释突如其来爆棚的心花怒放，却无可救药的尝出全糖的味道，从牙根到心尖都甜的酥麻。

“小星喜欢芝心那就点芝心的好了……我没关系……”罗渽民努力压下嘴角，将语气压抑到云淡风轻，低头打开手机胡乱划着屏幕，不敢在朴志晟面前暴露过多的窃喜。

朴志晟不自在地咳了几声，转过头狠狠瞪朴晓星：“没事，让她少吃点。”

罗渽民捂住嘴偷笑了很久，扭头看向窗外来往的行人，这一天傍晚的景色挺漂亮，落日像半颗甜橙，慷慨地挤出糖水。

朴晓星想抓朴志晟的手机接着玩游戏，朴志晟举高了手不让她拿到，她哼哼几声，鼓着腮帮子从他腿上爬过去，哒哒哒跑到罗渽民身边，软乎乎的小脸挨着他手臂。

罗渽民手机上没有适合小孩玩的游戏，他耐心地按照朴晓星的指挥给她当场下载了一个，然后低头看她玩，觉得有趣。朴志晟看着对面一大一小紧挨在一起，心底产生很奇异的感触。他印象中罗渽民并不喜欢小孩，在路上遇见撒欢吵闹的总会露出不耐烦的表情，朴晓星绝对不属于温顺乖巧的省心孩子，很会黏人，但是他俩意外的相处的不错。

罗渽民还是挺给自己面子的。朴志晟绷紧了嘴角，避开另一种暧昧想法。

开始上菜后朴晓星又哒哒哒跑回去，等朴志晟给她切牛排。一顿饭吃的比较安静，偶尔叔侄俩会拌嘴，小星叽里咕噜抱怨几句，被朴志晟一叉子肉堵住了嘴。罗渽民慢条斯理地吃，看小星卷着叉子玩她的芝士焗饭，或是把不喜欢的配料扒出来丢到朴志晟的盘子里，又偷看朴志晟一边嫌弃一边替她擦掉衣领上的酱汁。

路过的客人有些会投来好奇的目光，打量这奇异的组合，旁观者都觉出惬意与美满，罗渽民则是在感知朴志晟微热的眼神后，才发觉自己眼中噙满了笑意。他迅速扭头看向窗外，脸颊发烫，待朴志晟重新把注意力集中到朴晓星身上，才撕了一块披萨，慢吞吞地嚼。

若是将心思都摊牌，罗渽民和朴志晟在那一瞬间十分默契地想到同一个场景。一家三口，再和睦不过了。

吃完饭朴志晟打算先送朴晓星回家，小姑娘仗着罗渽民在场，抱紧了他的大腿，撒娇一定要跟着去公寓。罗渽民点了点她的糖果发绳，笑着说带她去也没关系。

朴志晟无奈地拎起朴晓星，把她塞进后座。

他本来想把罗渽民送到楼下就回去，避免不必要的暧昧。看样子朴晓星非得上去坐一会儿不可，但愿小祖宗到时候别再说些让他没面子的话。

罗渽民在公寓楼下抬头看了眼，发现朴志晟已经把床单收进去了。朴志晟从上车起就表现的有些异常，一路保持沉默，频繁地摸鬓角，看上去很紧张，仿佛在极力掩饰或逃避接下来要发生的，开门时钥匙滑了好几下才对准。

朴晓星轻车熟路地窜进去把自己的小拖鞋找出来换上，扑进沙发里，打开电视调出动画片，晃着小脚丫美滋滋地看。罗渽民盯着玄关处多出来的崭新的拖鞋发愣，缓了好一会儿才踩进去。朴志晟的眼神无处安放，不自在地用力眨了眨眼，先帮罗渽民把行李箱拖去卧室。

罗渽民慢吞吞跟在他身后，觉得屋子里多了些东西。朴志晟给他准备的新拖鞋和他自己的是同一个款式，路过浴室匆匆一瞥，牙杯也有了，和朴志晟的摆在一起，长得差不多，架子上还有新毛巾。鞋底磨着地板发出嘎吱嘎吱欢快的声响，如同罗渽民不敢外露的欣喜，他乐观地幻想着再进一步的可能，也许并不困难。

“那个……你先收拾一下行李吧，然后看看有什么缺的，一会儿我陪你去买。”朴志晟迅速把床头柜上的安全套和润滑剂丢进抽屉里，怕朴晓星一会儿撞见了，然后打开衣柜，将自己的衣服往旁边挪了挪，就是不肯直视罗渽民。

罗渽民应了一声，摊开行李箱，犹豫了一会儿，先把流氓兔从防尘袋里拿出来，摆在床边，然后开始收拾衣服。朴志晟退开一步让他挂外套，忽然不知道该干什么，是出去陪朴晓星看动画片，还是在卧室帮罗渽民整行李。

他低头看他行李箱里齐全的日用品，觉得懊恼，何必多此一举特地帮他添置了这么多东西。他做不到对他客套冷漠，也不甘心流露过分的热情关照，给他太多希望。

破镜重圆这种戏码他一向认为荒谬，再怎么尽力拼凑完整，那些裂痕是永久存在的，可以忽视可以遗忘，但每一道都是无法预估伤害程度的雷区，不小心碰一下，谁都不好过。

可他也认真构想过，和罗渽民好好谈一次恋爱会是怎样的情景。

“我想买一些新的家具，你看可以吗？”罗渽民回头看了朴志晟一眼，轻声提出自己的想法，“卧室的窗帘我想换一下，还有阳台我觉得可以养几盆花草。”

朴志晟转头看了看，这间公寓的装修都是父母全权操办的，有些风格确实难以恭维：“没事，随你弄吧，有的东西是该换新了。”

罗渽民很高兴，一边整理衣服一边柔声细语地同他讲自己的构思，说一会儿给他看他的清单。朴志晟干脆坐到床上听他讲，觉得恍惚，相比暧昧更多的是细水长流的温馨，那种多年伴侣的错觉又闯入他的脑海。这一次他让它停留了许久，才伸手扯了扯其实很平整的床单，看一眼罗渽民的背影，告诫自己不能太心软。

流氓兔咕咚一声从床边滚到了地上，趴在朴志晟脚边。罗渽民抓着衣架的手僵住，他微微侧过身去，紧张地观察朴志晟的神态变化。

朴志晟弯腰捡起，将兔子放回原位，随口调侃：“你睡觉还要抱着娃娃吗？”他抬眼看罗渽民，带着很淡很自然的笑意，似乎毫无触动。

罗渽民垂下眼眸，辨不清自己究竟是失落还是庆幸，含糊应了一声，恹恹关上衣柜。

“叔——叔——”朴晓星在厨房大喊。

“怎么了？”朴志晟蹬腿窜起来，跑出了卧室。

兔子又滚到地上，罗渽民踢了它一脚，又捧起来拍拍并不存在的灰尘，小心地摆到床中央，再黯然看了几眼，捡起从山尖跌落到谷底的心，也走向厨房。

无足轻重的礼物，沉甸甸的爱意，前者被遗忘无可厚非，至少后者在时间的摧残下，怎样也还剩下一星半点。

“怎么没有草莓牛奶呀……”朴晓星撅着小屁股，几乎整个上半身都趴进了冰箱里，看了又看，委屈巴巴地控诉朴志晟对她的不关心。

“又不是买给你喝的。”朴志晟听了头大，把小孩拎到一边，随手拿了盒巧克力牛奶塞她怀里。

“小星怎么了？”罗渽民后一步到厨房，就见冰箱里摆了许多果汁，还有一排巧克力牛奶一排香蕉牛奶。

周末的时候还基本是空的，只有几罐他最讨厌喝的纯牛奶。他不喜欢乳制品，能接受的也就披萨里少量的芝士和朴志晟放在冰箱的那两种牛奶。他不清楚朴志晟过去是如何得知他的各种喜好，也不敢去揣测他为何到现在还记得如此清楚。

朴志晟慌慌张张啪一下关好冰箱门，拍拍朴晓星的脑袋让她赶紧回客厅。

“叔叔没有给我买草莓牛奶！”朴晓星哧溜哧溜咬着吸管，理直气壮地告状。

罗渽民看了看朴志晟通红的耳朵，忍不住扬起嘴角，伸手捏捏朴晓星鼓鼓的脸颊：“下次一定给你准备，好不好？”

“嘿嘿，还是渽民叔叔对我好。”朴晓星勾了勾他的手指，让他蹲下来，啵了一个巧克力味的亲亲。

朴志晟顶着滚烫的脸，咬牙切齿地揪着朴晓星的衣领把她扔回客厅。小孩刚沾上沙发，又哒哒跑回来搜查食品柜，捧了包薯片回去。

罗渽民刚拆开一盒巧克力牛奶，差点呛到，往柜子里瞅了一眼，发现都填满了，轻笑了几声，替朴志晟把柜子关好。朴志晟无可奈何地站在一边，贴着墙抱着双臂，别过脸避开罗渽民的视线，冲朴晓星的方向狂翻白眼。

罗渽民其实想等他辩解什么，想他会说出怎样的借口，但是朴志晟绷紧了嘴角一言不发，他也没多问，将话题转移到添置家具上。

朴志晟有一搭没一搭地听着，心如乱麻，开始更进一步的自我厌弃，厌恶再一次主动示好的自己。

过去他无所顾忌的袒露直白爱意，将他能想说的将他能给的毫无保留塞给罗渽民，那时候罗渽民什么也不要。现在他遮遮掩掩不愿光明正大表达自己的留恋，是因为对他过大的转变感到耿耿于怀和诚惶诚恐。

以至于接下来在浴室的意外的亲吻，他弄不明白到底是谁在主导。

罗渽民光顾着跟他讲毛巾架和镜子太旧了需要更换，没注意地上有一摊水，可能是朴晓星洗手的时候甩出来的。他滑了一跤，朴志晟拉了他一把，两人就紧挨在墙上，脑袋抵着脑袋。

甚至没有停顿很久，交缠的温热潮湿的气息变成濡湿的唇舌，抓住肩膀的手转移到腰间，又沿着脊骨向上摸索。

“哎呀——”朴晓星不小心闯进来，张开十指捂住了眼睛。


	13. Chapter 13

13

慌乱中朴志晟咬到了罗渽民的舌头，触电般迅速分开，勾出淫糜的长丝。罗渽民捂住嘴，抽了张纸巾蹲下来，假装擦地上的水，又攥住胸口的衣料，意犹未尽也惊魂未定，心脏剧烈地杂乱地跳动，几乎要他又惊又喜地昏厥。

朴志晟抹了抹嘴巴，转身拎起朴晓星丢到沙发上，紧张兮兮地戳着她的脑门，压低声音警告：“刚刚你什么都没看见，听见没有？要是敢告诉你爷爷奶奶，你就完了！”

朴晓星往后缩了缩，顶着压力睁圆了眼，滴溜溜转了转：“你和渽民叔叔为什么可以亲亲呀……爸爸说只有……”

“大人的事小孩子不要管那么多！”朴志晟无奈地咆哮，愤愤拉扯朴晓星软乎乎的脸颊，阻止她讲话，等她看上去准备讨饶了才松开。

“那你以后都要和渽民叔叔一起来接我！”朴晓星委屈巴巴揉了揉酸痛的脸颊，站到沙发上，一手叉腰一手戳朴志晟鼻子，“不然我就告诉爷爷奶奶你和漂亮叔叔在厕所里亲亲！”

罗渽民走出浴室时差点又被门槛绊了一跤，捂着通红的脸，缓缓转身背对客厅，靠着门框平复心情。

朴志晟咬咬牙：“行，我有空就来接你好吧，大小姐？”他单手将朴晓星抱起来往外走，扭头对罗渽民说他们先回去了。

“我明天早上来接你，到楼下了跟你说。”朴志晟等朴晓星穿好鞋子，又把她扛起来防止她乱跑，然后摸了摸口袋，掏出公寓的备用钥匙递给罗渽民。

罗渽民送他们到电梯口，直到数字变为1才慢吞吞往回走，一摇一摆像尝到甜头的小孩。钥匙绕着指尖欢快地转圈，他不住的抚摸嘴唇，唇色快恢复正常但仍能一眼看出端倪。

他确信是朴志晟主动凑近选择亲吻，他只不过试探的微微抬起了下巴。

他难得拥有一夜好梦，抱着被遗忘的流氓兔，在睡梦中都笑出声来。

接下来的几天平凡而快乐。

朴志晟早上准时等在楼下，顺便给罗渽民带早饭，后座还有一个吧唧吧唧嚼着饭团的小家伙，下班也要先绕路去接这个小家伙。

罗渽民一直没提出让他们来公寓吃饭，朴志晟没有这个想法，而他是不敢。即便是最简单的早餐他也没有十足把握，朴志晟总是吃完再过来，他没有勇气问他喜欢喝粥还是吃面包，而朴晓星的早饭几乎一天一个样，他摸不透。

他知道开口问他喜欢吃什么其实根本无伤大雅，朴志晟也许早就有数，罗渽民过去对他漠不关心，不了解他的喜好再正常不过，他没必要介怀。对罗渽民而言，他在朴志晟面前的姿态已经放的很低，再暴露缺点也不会更差了。但终究还是会自我厌弃。

新买的家具周末送到，罗渽民同母亲反复确认她身体无恙后便心安理得地留在了A市。朴志晟过来帮忙，跟了条小尾巴，朴晓星在屋里上蹿下跳，新窗帘似乎很合她口味，她把自己包在窗帘里卷了好几卷，差点缠牢了，还是罗渽民把她剥出来的。

说来后悔，朴志晟塞满的冰箱和食品柜很快就被晚上待在家里无所事事的罗渽民掏空，于是没有道具可以让朴晓星安静下来。手抖买了一个安装步骤十分繁琐的置物架，罗渽民拼的很恼火，又被朴晓星吵的十分头疼，而朴志晟手不太灵巧，添了几次倒忙之后悻悻退到一旁替他递零件，一边还要时刻注意乱跑的朴晓星，别被满地的包装垃圾绊倒了。

罗渽民塞给朴晓星一个洒水壶，让她去阳台给新买的花草浇浇水，客厅终于暂时安静下来。但他犯了一个严重错误，五岁的小朋友不会无师自通明白什么叫适量。他放弃拼了一半的置物架赶去阳台拖湿淋淋的地，并严肃思考全力拯救这些可怜的植物和改天再买一批哪个更合适。

安置新家具的过程曲折坎坷，罗渽民不止一次地想把这对派不上用场净添乱的叔侄俩丢出去，又一次次忍住。恼火归恼火，他到底是高兴的。热闹甚至有些聒噪的氛围，有家的模样，每一方空气都能尝出超标的甜味。

终于大功告成后，罗渽民煮了绿豆汤作为下午茶。中午他们点的外卖。他很是紧张，想这种大众喜好度较高的食物他们应该不会讨厌，他还是第一次做东西给朴志晟吃。但是他习惯性地放了许多冰糖，朴晓星捧着碗喝了一大口，皱巴着小脸说太甜啦，然后张嘴给他看她的蛀牙，说她爸爸明天要带她去看牙医的。

罗渽民很窘迫，捏紧了勺子跟她说抱歉，又怯怯抬眼观察朴志晟的反应。他没有错过朴志晟很短暂的皱眉咂嘴，呆呆看着他之后面不改色将一碗普通人觉得甜的发腻的绿豆汤喝的见底。

最后一口时他们四目相对，罗渽民来不及撤退，直直跌进他深邃眼底，被温软包裹。他想朴志晟一定是他的港湾，他只身漂泊多年终于寻回依靠，他们都在等一个恰当的时机，码头咬住船抛下的锚，告诉他不必再一个人游荡。

第二个周五晚上有部门聚餐，罗渽民被灌了很多酒。朴志晟坐在他旁边，几次想替他挡，都被拒绝。部门经理又一次提起他才貌兼备的外甥女，罗渽民借着酒意笑着婉拒，毫不避讳地说，已经有心上人。说完眼神隐晦地瞥向朴志晟，眼角微红，眼尾上挑，悬着摇摇欲坠的期许与沉重苦涩。

同事们立刻七嘴八舌探问女方的信息以及他的爱恋过程，朴志晟则一言不发，绷紧了嘴角，一块豆腐夹的粉碎也没捞起来。他不明白罗渽民真正醉了几分，所谓心上人是否虚假借口。他投来的脆弱眼神像早春河面即将毁灭的薄冰，朴志晟若是狠心践踏，只会带着自己也坠入刺骨凉水。

“多亏渽民哥帮我转移了注意力，你来之前我可是每天都被经理追着问。”他勉强挂上调侃笑容，开口替罗渽民解围，成功将炮火转向自己，被众人追问择偶标准。

罗渽民捧着酒杯小口小口地抿，眯起双眸，柔软浓密的睫毛掩饰他眼中闪烁不定的失落与爱恋。他的确有些醉了，可只有这样他才能逼迫自己大言不惭，事后再与朴志晟装傻，装作自己当时神志不清，让他千万别当真。

千万别嘲笑他。

他想说他与心上人在大学相识，因为他愚蠢的傲慢辜负了他满腔热忱，想说他牵挂他很多年，日夜在悔恨与思念中渡过，想说他的心上人此刻就坐在他身边，几公分的距离。也遥不可及。他笑着看朴志晟与他人胡扯，他似乎早习惯了这种场面，褒义词张口就来，几乎完美避开了罗渽民，除了会做家务。现在的罗渽民是温和内敛，大学的罗渽民冷漠刻薄，高中及之前他的确开朗活跃，但看样子达不到朴志晟的要求。

他想他多半是在形容李东赫。

罗渽民并没有很失落也没有太生气，酒精麻痹了一部分情绪。他主动为朴志晟找借口，或许只是习惯性的拿李东赫当挡箭牌，并没有挖苦他的意思。他犯不着同自己计较。

饭局结束还有唱K环节，罗渽民扯了扯朴志晟的衣袖，轻声说自己不舒服，想回家。他喝酒容易上脸，朴志晟看清他绯红的面色后相信了他，带着他先走了。

“想坐地铁。”走出饭店，罗渽民立刻取消安全距离，似乎真的醉的神志不清，软绵绵倚在朴志晟身上，又克制地没有抱住他。

朴志晟对他的胡言乱语感到十分疑惑，耐心地告诉他公寓附近没有地铁站，他已经叫了代驾，很快就到了。

“那坐公交车。”罗渽民将脑袋埋在他颈间，气息滚烫。他的嗓音很轻很软，像是在撒娇，将之前生病时的把戏重复一遍。

“直达的末班车已经没有了。”朴志晟不明白他突然的偏执，但没有拒绝他借着醉意得寸进尺的亲昵。他只能察觉他莫名其妙的沉重的悲伤，于是他抬手摸摸他的脑袋，最后轻柔搭在他后颈。

罗渽民没有再吱声，像一具没有生命的人偶，安静地靠着支撑物。朴志晟感到颈间逐渐湿润，他像被罗渽民一起拖进了沼泽，心重重地往下坠，即使仍旧一头雾水，他还是拥抱了他，同他贴紧。他突兀的瘦削的蝴蝶骨，像单薄又锋利的刀刃，朴志晟感到痛苦。又徒然短暂地厌恶罗渽民频繁表现脆弱，好像他才是唯一的受害者。

罗渽民没有回应朴志晟大发慈悲的拥抱，悄无声息地接着流泪。车上他靠着他的肩膀发呆，绯红面颊上干涸的泪迹很是狼狈。开到半途他自嘲地勾起嘴角，仿佛醍醐灌顶，慢慢坐直身子离开朴志晟，看向窗外。

他曾经有一次很不凑巧地和朴志晟李东赫坐上同一趟地铁。他和他们离得不远，只是人群密集，罗渽民透过间隙看见他们相依。朴志晟抓着上面的扶手，空出来的手环住李东赫的腰。他低头同他说笑，李东赫抓着他的肩膀，仰头看他。

那天罗渽民下错了站，精神恍惚地跟着他们走出去。然后才发现，其实他连方向都坐反了。哪里是不凑巧，是乘坐前看见了朴志晟就神使鬼差跟在了他身后，于是自讨苦吃。

他也想要朴志晟做一回他的扶手。

朴志晟和李东赫一起经历过的，他希望他能陪他再来一次。

可他有什么资格有什么底气呢。

“我们重新开始好不好？”

罗渽民在电梯里亲吻朴志晟，用力而短促，随即失声痛哭起来。

“你不要走了。”


	14. Chapter 14

14

“志晟最近怎么都不回家了？一直住在小公寓啊？”朴母见朴晓星又是一个人进屋，很是疑惑。

“他天天回来你嫌他烦，不回来又问东问西，你这人真是，说不定有对象了呢。”朴父慢悠悠喝着茶。

“小星她爸也是，几天都在外面吃饭，最近工作应该没那么忙吧。”朴母摇摇头，把偷偷钻进食品柜的朴晓星揪了出来，让她洗手吃饭。

朴晓星偷偷乐了，哒哒跑去洗好手，乖巧地坐到餐桌旁，敲着勺子晃着双腿，等奶奶给她盛饭。

“今天这么开心啊，老师表扬你了？”朴母点了点朴晓星的小脑瓜，被她从进门起就没变化过的笑脸逗乐了。

朴晓星迅速捂住嘴巴，无辜地眨了眨眼，心虚地坐端正了，腿也不晃了。

今天早上她故意起晚了，没有吃奶奶做的早饭，因为渽民叔叔说要给她做三明治，她得留着肚子。渽民叔叔做饭很好吃，就是经常会偏甜，他早上起床后如果时间充裕，会给朴晓星准备中午的便当，便当盒很可爱，摆盘也很可爱，让朴晓星在幼儿园里特别有面子。而且渽民叔叔答应她，明天也会有芝士火腿三明治！

“小星啊，你是不是知道你叔叔最近在干什么？”朴母一眼就看出她是被朴志晟收买了，帮着他瞒着他们。

朴晓星缩了缩脖子，死死捂住嘴巴，拨浪鼓似的拼命摇头。

“是不是和之前来过我们家的渽民叔叔？”

啊哦……这可不是她泄露的！

朴晓星慢慢放下手，小手背到身后，嘿嘿笑着，冲爷爷奶奶撒起娇来，寻求靠山。

此时罗渽民还在做饭，朴志晟瘫在沙发里玩手机，偶尔看一眼厨房里忙碌的背影。罗渽民系的围裙是粉色的，缀满了小兔子，他最先随便买了条灰扑扑的，朴晓星觉得不好看，罗渽民便顺着她的喜好买了现在这条。

他们同居快两个星期了。

那天朴志晟没有选择离开。除做爱之外，他极少见过罗渽民的眼泪。从前窥见的几次，他都是为了李敏亨，那一次终于和自己有关。朴志晟预先设好的防线被瞬间击溃。

那一晚很荒唐。进门前他们的衬衣已经被互相扯开。他们顾不上开灯，跪在玄关处拥吻，在黑暗里，泪水混到交缠的唾液中，从苦涩深处尝到带着血腥味的甜。

朴志晟像是要将积压多年的爱与恨一口气发泄，压着罗渽民做了很多次，从沙发到床，到浴室。罗渽民的呻吟由勾引变为求饶，最后哑了嗓子，凭着本能迎合，前端泄不出来，羞耻地用后面高潮了好几回。

罗渽民的腰被掐得青紫，屁股撞得通红，朴志晟几乎没有放过任何一寸肌肤，着了魔一般四处烙下自己的标记，连腿根都布满吻痕。

他们久违地同床而眠，朴志晟从背后搂着罗渽民，罗渽民靠着他的胸膛，像回到了起点，像最初的热烈而稳定。

事后罗渽民在床上整整躺完了周末，喝了两天粥，也同朴志晟尴尬了一小段时间，相顾无言。

他装醉说出那些话时其实百分之六十的把握都没有，最好的设想是朴志晟当时留下来同他厮混一回，等他睡了再溜走，那也足够。而朴志晟不但那晚没走，甚至还回家搬了些东西过来，住进了书房，看上去默许了他冒昧的要求。

罗渽民负责早饭晚饭以及大部分的家务，朴志晟在打碎了一只盘子后也不再自告奋勇地为他分担。罗渽民在部门聚餐时大致摸清了朴志晟的偏好，有时会习惯性地做的偏甜，他自己没什么意识，因为不管他做什么朴志晟都会很给面子的吃完。他们需要比往常早起一些，朴志晟得遵守他同朴晓星的约定，每天都和罗渽民一起接送她。父母让朴志晟带朴晓星去外面解决晚饭的几次，其实都是在公寓里一起吃罗渽民做的菜。

他们平常的交流并不多，局限于当天的饭菜，工作，和电视手机上看到的一些趣事，处的有些拘束但总体轻松。性事通常是罗渽民主动，洗完澡只松散围了块浴巾，便趴到朴志晟身上同他接吻。

第一次在两人都十分清醒的状态下做爱时，罗渽民连最简单的触碰都是小心翼翼的试探，眼里闪着很脆弱的期许和胆怯，像是在梦境里，稍稍得意忘形就会功亏一篑。慢慢便放开了，除了阳台，家里其他角落几乎都做过，毕竟床事才是他们同居的最主要目的，床伴是他们暂时最贴切的状态，虽然实际上要比床伴亲密许多。

朴志晟很委婉地表示，或许他们最舒适的相处方式是暂时维持现状，不向任何人包括父母公开。罗渽民没有同他得寸进尺，对他坚持分房睡的行为也只难受了几天，便习惯了。

那晚果然还是朴志晟迁就他，可怜他喝醉了，才允许他缠得那样紧。

母亲打来电话时朴志晟刚好吃完饭，摸着撑圆的肚皮打饱嗝，罗渽民一边收拾桌子一边偷笑，在他接起电话的时候抿紧了嘴唇，很是紧张，仿佛一对偷偷早恋的学生情侣被父母抓包。

朴志晟避开罗渽民，去书房同母亲谈话，母亲在电话那头嗔怪他谈恋爱了怎么也不和家里说，多大人了还藏着掖着做什么，问对方是不是罗渽民，是不是最近和他一起住在公寓。

朴志晟很无奈，知道朴晓星这道防线早晚会被父母攻破，但没想到他们直接断定了他与罗渽民是恋爱关系，一点解释的余地也不给。真相当然无法说出口，否认又实在违心。他和罗渽民当下的确超出了单纯床伴的关系，同正式恋人相比又过分客套冷淡，或许可以称作实习期。

他不想让父母这么快失望，含糊地应付过去便挂了电话。

“我今天得回家一趟，估计不回来睡了。”他靠着厨房的门框，绞着手指，看罗渽民洗碗。

罗渽民顿了顿，关上水龙头转过身看他，对他了然地笑笑：“没事，那你回去吧，我明天也得回家看看我妈。”

朴志晟点点头，慢慢地往外走：“你明天要回去的时候告诉我一声，我送你去车站。”

罗渽民说好，回过身去继续洗碗，一只碗出神地洗了半天，连洗洁精都没挤。

得知朴母邀请他去家里吃晚饭，罗渽民很是惶恐，安全带都系不上，语无伦次地问朴志晟需不需要买点东西。

“直接去吧，就是吃个饭。”朴志晟把冷风调小了些，语气有点冷淡。

罗渽民迅速地瞥了一眼他的脸色，感觉他不太情愿，大概是被母亲念叨了很多回才勉强同意。他认为自己能谅解他的不愉快，毕竟他们目前的关系上不了台面，与父母周旋需要编造周密的谎言。然而刚刚冒出来的期待和惊喜还是瞬间就被失落顶替，堵在胸口。

“你……怎么跟伯母说的？”于是他询问朴志晟的对策，以免自己又口无遮拦搞砸了气氛，“我们上大学的时候不熟，最近才好上，对吗？”

他的语气很轻柔，带着讨好的意味，强压住颤抖。在接收到朴志晟代表默认的长时间的缄默后，酸涩疯狂地涌上来，很没出息地红了眼眶。

“我妈应该不会问太多我们的事，你……”朴志晟想说你也不要主动提起，但是罗渽民看上去很虚弱，被沉重的挫败感层层叠叠包裹，蜷缩在座位上，呆呆望着窗外。他没忍心说下去。

他知道罗渽民在很努力地维护他们的关系，总是小心翼翼地渴望同他再亲近一点。他当然心疼，又感到迷惘，若是就这样妥协，那自己曾经浪费的心意该跟谁讨回。

路途后半程因为朴晓星的加入又活跃起来，小孩很兴奋，跟罗渽民讲个不停，下车后还要紧紧抓着他的手，把朴志晟甩的远远的。

“我哥今天又……”

朴父给了朴志晟一肘子，朝朴晓星的方向使眼色。朴志晟连忙闭嘴，跟着父亲去书房商量亲哥的人生大事。朴母很热情地拉着罗渽民的手谈了些家常，无非是工作和生活的简单情况以及朴志晟对他好不好，没有涉及需要两人事先统一口径的话题。朴晓星在一旁插不上话，嘟着嘴转了几圈，趴到沙发上看电视去了。

朴母带罗渽民进了朴志晟的房间，乱糟糟的，被子团成一团扔在中间，衣服也没叠。朴母笑骂着捡起挡道的物品，同罗渽民抱怨儿子的懒惰。罗渽民笑了笑，顺手叠好睡衣，告诉朴母朴志晟在他那也是这样的。

“你让他自己整！别总是顺着他，这小子就是被我们养娇了，什么活儿都不干。”朴母皱着眉摇了摇头，语气却是欣慰的，认定了两人相处的还算愉快。

罗渽民嘴上答应着，还是习惯性地替朴志晟收拾起来。

朴母找出几本相册，里面记录着朴志晟从出生到现在的点点滴滴，她让罗渽民在屋里自己看，她继续去烧菜。

“伯母我帮您一起吧！”罗渽民很不好意思地站起来。

“没事你在这儿休息一会儿，或者陪小星玩。”朴母摆了摆手，笑得很开心，“他们爷俩都一个德行，懒得做家务，大儿子倒是勤快，可经常不着家。我一个人做饭习惯了都，有人帮我我还不适应呢。你呀，一手好菜就留着给志晟一人做好了。”

罗渽民很恍惚，有一瞬间觉得自己当真名正言顺地成为了这个家的一份子，而迅速叫醒自己回归现实后，是铺天盖地的失落。

朴晓星哒哒跑进来扑到他怀里，要跟他一起看朴志晟的照片。罗渽民把她抱到腿上，让她捧着相册，小东西可狡猾了，专给他挑朴志晟光屁股的童年糗照，咯咯乱笑，瘫倒在罗渽民怀里蹬着腿。

罗渽民又轻松起来，一页一页翻过去，仔仔细细地看，指尖描摹着不同时期的朴志晟的模样，同时在在脑海里搜索着，自己是否有相似的照片可以配对，假装拥有同他一起长大的时光。

成年后的照片不多，最后几页也算是朴晓星的成长记录，从皱巴巴丑兮兮的小婴儿到蹒跚学步的宝宝，朴志晟抱着她的神态从嫌弃到无奈的宠爱。朴晓星觉得好丢脸，哇哇乱叫，去捂罗渽民的眼睛。罗渽民快要笑昏过去，顺从地闭上眼，胡乱翻到最后，想朴晓星的纸尿裤时期应该结束了，该变成小美女了。

却没想到最后一页会出现朴志晟和李东赫的合照。


	15. Chapter 15

15

“渽民叔叔你怎么啦？”朴晓星见罗渽民似乎是僵住了，攥着相册一角的手指颤抖着，迟迟不翻页，她仰起小脸，发现他面色苍白，眼眶泛红。

罗渽民回过神来，慌乱收起眼里的嫉恨，勉强勾了勾嘴角：“没事。”他草草翻完相册，将这烫手山芋丢到一边。

“我去厨房帮忙，小星想不想吃糖醋排骨？”他站起来，敷衍地揉了揉朴晓星的脑袋，没在意她的回答便下楼了。

他先去一楼的洗手间洗了把脸，让自己看上去没那么颓靡，撑着冰凉的大理石洗手台怔怔望着镜子里仍然狼狈的脸，轻轻哼笑一声。

他和朴志晟没有合照。而李东赫和朴志晟有很多很多张，甚至有资格冲洗出来被珍藏在朴家的相册里，两个人一起牵着朴晓星站在旋转木马前，那么像一家人。

罗渽民算什么呢。

一个不堪一击的谎言中，自欺欺人的独角演员。

他打起精神走进厨房，笑着费了一番口舌才说服朴母同意他帮忙，便利落地开始切菜。

朴志晟同父亲聊完正事，去卧室找罗渽民，只看见朴晓星一个人趴在他的大床上，翘着脚丫子翻相册，咯咯傻笑。

“渽民叔叔去帮奶奶做饭啦！”小孩坐起来，费力地抱起相册，给朴志晟指着最后一页的合照，“渽民叔叔看到这个好像不是很开心，眼睛红红的。”她疑惑地睁圆了眼，“为什么呀，渽民叔叔不喜欢东赫叔叔吗？”

朴志晟愣住，对母亲的失误感到无奈，随即下楼去找她问清楚。

“妈，你怎么……”

剩下半句及时咽回去，朴志晟和厨房里的罗渽民对上视线，尴尬僵持了几秒，罗渽民先收回眼神，低头继续处理案板上的土豆，刀法不再流畅。

朴志晟示意母亲出来说话，将她拉到餐厅的另一角，低声嗔怪：“妈，你什么时候把我和东赫哥的照片放进去了？”

他不怎么看相册，不知道母亲何时往里面塞了些什么相片。

朴母诧异地叹了一声，偷偷向厨房的方向瞥了一眼，后悔道：“哎呀，我给忘了……老早以前了，我给你们洗出来就塞在空的地方了，都忘了是哪一本……我要是记得，肯定不会给他拿那一本的呀……”

她担忧地拍了拍朴志晟的手臂：“你之前有没有跟渽民说过呀，他介意吗？妈妈真的太不小心了。”

“没事，他不会计较这些的。”朴志晟表现得信誓旦旦，轻描淡写安抚了母亲，心底却泛着轻微扭曲的报复的快意。

他没资格介意。朴志晟畅快又痛苦地想着。

罗渽民清楚他们在悄悄讨论什么，心不在焉地切着土豆丝，切得参差不齐，像胡乱往自己心上下刀。

于是就这么眼睁睁地看着锋利刀刃逼向指尖，放弃了躲避的机会。

罗渽民狠狠抽了一下，闭上眼咬紧牙关，忍过最钻心的疼，再神色如常地挪到水池边冲洗伤口。

朴母正好回来，看见案板上的血珠，不由分说地叫回朴志晟，让他过来帮罗渽民处理。

“没关系的伯母，很快就止血了。”罗渽民慌张地冲她笑。他此时不想同朴志晟待在一起。

他不希望朴志晟认为他又在故意卖惨来博取同情。他假装过很多次，次次得逞，这一回没那么刻意，但也不能完全洗脱嫌疑。

他想，朴志晟应该早就看穿了他的伎俩，或许只是不屑说破。

“去贴个创可贴吧。”朴志晟站到厨房门口对罗渽民提出建议，神色很平常，看不出什么担忧或是不耐烦。

罗渽民很没骨气的依旧渴望朴志晟的关照，只挣扎了一小会儿，就和朴母道了歉，跟在朴志晟身后走出去。

伤口比罗渽民想象的要深，血没那么快止住，一直慢慢地一点一点往外渗。他用另一只手圈住，安静地看朴志晟在客厅毫无头绪地翻抽屉。

他看上去完全不知道医药箱放在什么地方。罗渽民站了一会儿，决定先自己去洗手间把血冲干净。他面无表情地忍着疼，看无色和红色的水流。

“朴晓星，你知不知道创可贴在哪啊？”

朴志晟懊恼地朝楼上吼了一句，小女孩脆生生地答应，很快就捧着一盒印了哆啦A梦的创可贴跑下来，扑进他怀里。

“去给渽民叔叔一个。”朴志晟摸了摸朴晓星的脑袋，继续使唤她。

小孩呆呆应了一声，又快乐地跑到罗渽民身边，扒着洗手台，踮脚凑过去好奇地看他的手指。

“呐！”她很贴心地把包装撕开，将蓝色的创可贴举得高高的，仰起小脸冲罗渽民笑。

罗渽民垂眸看她，很明显的感到失落，但还是用没受伤的手蹭了蹭她的脸蛋，接过创可贴。

“叔叔你疼不疼呀……”朴晓星背着双手，皱起眉头很严肃地看着罗渽民的手，奶声奶气地询问。

罗渽民觉得应该对小孩子说不疼，他垂着脑袋，瞥见出现在视野中的朴志晟的双腿，又临时改变了主意。“有一点点。”他用蹩脚的演技装出一点伤心表情，略微提高音量，心虚地望着小孩子。

朴晓星因为他的话感到很难过，歪着脑袋思索了一会儿，便笑着抱住罗渽民受伤的手指，亲了一下上面的哆啦A梦：“爸爸跟我说过亲一下就不会痛啦！”

罗渽民怔了怔，苦笑。他还以为朴晓星会让朴志晟做什么，或者朴志晟会有些别的反应。

“嗯，不疼了。”他还是对朴晓星笑了笑，然后抬头看向朴志晟，后者正盯着他的手指。

朴晓星忽然呀了一声，转身扑进朴志晟怀里，揪着他的衣摆问他：“爸爸今天也不回来吃饭吗？”

朴志晟乐了：“哟，终于想起你还有个亲爹了。”他抱起很快坠入悲伤的小女孩，拍着她的背轻声安慰。

小孩子情绪涌上来又快又肆意，直到开饭了朴晓星还抓着朴志晟的手机和爸爸通话，语无伦次地诉说想念，并没有什么重点。虽然昨天刚见过，爸爸送她去学跳舞，但确实很久没有一起吃饭了，小孩子抽抽嗒嗒地掉着眼泪，朴志晟拿着手帕，时不时给她擦脸。

罗渽民本来应该是主角，朴晓星这么一哭，这顿饭的重点就变成了哄小孩。他一面觉得庆幸，不必费心表演，背诵对他来说很伤人的台词，一面又十分低落，安静地只夹面前的菜，将自己的存在感降到最低。

朴志晟忙着照顾朴晓星，无暇顾及他的情绪。

直到尾声朴父朴母才记起今天的目的，简略地又问了几句两人的事，他们配合得很不错。

罗渽民笑得嘴角僵硬，感到疲乏，在回公寓的路上靠着车窗小睡。朴志晟至始至终没有对他今天的表现发表什么评价，罗渽民甚至觉得那些合照是故意给自己看的。

他和他们是那么格格不入。

深夜他们照常纠缠在一起，罗渽民主动来到书房，趴到朴志晟身上。

手机铃声打断了他们的接吻，罗渽民不想暂停，慢慢摸索着剥开两人的衣物。朴志晟分神看了一眼屏幕，然后抬起手臂横在胸前，挡住他的吻，起身接电话。

罗渽民想借一晚的性事来抹去关于合照的记忆，迫切地想要忘掉这份屈辱。他越过朴志晟的肩膀看他的手机屏幕，自行捂热的血液顿时冷却。

朴志晟没有避着罗渽民，坦然地坐在床沿，和李东赫聊天。罗渽民跪坐在斜后方，凑得很近，听筒里传来的声音很容易辨认。李东赫十分熟稔地同朴志晟抱怨他的男友，讲他们吵架的缘由和经过，骂骂咧咧的，夹杂着S市的方言。

罗渽民曾经勉勉强强能听懂一点点，过了这么多年早已忘得一干二净。

他确定朴志晟这一次是真的故意要他难堪，他再一次被排斥在他的世界之外。罗渽民低头看受伤的手指，洗完澡后他换了个普通的创可贴，是他到家之后又出去买的，还特地和朴志晟说了一声，但朴志晟依旧没有任何表示。

却在此刻自如回应着李东赫的抱怨，不断安慰他。

罗渽民于是怀着很压抑的嫉恨，从背后紧紧抱住了朴志晟。朴志晟成功地被打断，他抬手推了推罗渽民，没有用，便又继续聊下去。

罗渽民于是把手伸进他的睡裤捣乱，朴志晟终于挂断电话，攥住他的手腕，十分不悦地扭头看他。

罗渽民无辜地眨了眨眼，双眸蒙上一层不知何时冒出来的水雾，眼尾泛红，睫毛都湿润了。好像方才只是一种寻常的小情趣。

“我和他，谁操起来更舒服？”

罗渽民想，自己大概是很安静地疯了。他平静地说出这一句话，带着很怪异又安然的笑容，紧紧盯住朴志晟近在咫尺的脸，看他震惊的表情，一面思索着，他是会安慰自己，还是让自己滚。

“那你觉得，我和我表哥，哪个技术更好？”

但是罗渽民想不到朴志晟会这样反击。过分夸张的笑容瞬间凝固，罗渽民绝望地不停躲闪视线，仍然避不开朴志晟毫不掩饰流露出来的讥讽。他在短暂的诧异之后表现得比罗渽民更平静，像问他晚饭吃炒面还是炒饭那样，看上去十分从容地用匕首刺穿他的胸膛。

他们维持了一个十分适合接吻的距离，却僵持着只能勉强看清彼此的丑态。

罗渽民在泪水落下来之前落荒而逃。


	16. Chapter 16

罗渽民知道自己无法理直气壮地向朴志晟索要爱情。

是他先放弃，抛弃，如今朴志晟借李东赫来报复他，其实无可厚非。

但是罗渽民觉得，朴志晟似乎很严重地误会了他和李敏亨之间的故事。

罗渽民和李敏亨只有那么一次，真的只有跨年的那一次。他们短暂的复合基于愧疚和遗憾，以及罗渽民很早就不再渴望的来自李敏亨的勇敢。看上去要比同朴志晟的肉体关系能长久许多，却在最适合相爱的夜晚分崩离析。

朴志晟可能以为他们之后仍然在一起，亲密无间，不计前嫌。罗渽民想，李敏亨应该不会同别人分享他们的故事，朴志晟不知道很正常。

但是罗渽民又没有一个合适的契机去解释。而解释与否，结果好像都不会有太多不同。

罗渽民抓了抓脸上的泪痕，垂着沉重的浸湿的睫毛，慢慢地在手机上打字，问朴志晟明天早饭想吃什么。他等了五分钟，对方没有任何动静，而一墙之隔有隐隐约约的讲话声，朴志晟应该重新和李东赫通话了。

罗渽民又等了一两分钟，没再坚持。

罗渽民的手指不方便沾水，朴志晟又不会做饭，接下来几天他们点了很多次外卖，没有提及那本相册和那通电话带来的不愉快。

朴志晟的冷处理让罗渽民感到很茫然。他于是变得有些束手束脚，尽量不过多的滞留在巩固空间，安静地待在卧室里，像个正儿八经的房客。而房东并没有义务去关照他的情绪。

当朴志晟平静地转告他，母亲让他们少点外卖，有空去家里一起吃饭后，罗渽民反应了很久，才发觉朴志晟大概一点也不在乎之前发生的那些小事。他们偶尔暧昧不清、多数时候泾渭分明的关系，的确还不能够为一些事情争吵或冷战，根本不必放在心上。

“还是不麻烦了吧。”罗渽民很犹豫地回绝，然而眼神飘忽不定，没骨气地又在期望朴志晟能察觉他隐晦的赌气成分。

出乎意料的是，朴志晟抓了抓头发，很为难又看上去很急于释然地告诉他：“我妈她……喜欢屯照片，还爱乱塞，她不知道……”他顿了顿，慢吞吞伸出手抓住了罗渽民的手腕，“她没别的意思。”

没等罗渽民从迟钝的惊喜中缓过来，朴志晟就不由分说地拉着他往外走，好像说出那些话很没面子似的：“过去吃饭吧，我饿了。”

罗渽民很克制地扬起嘴角，眼眸闪烁着亮光。他思量到这可能是由于李东赫的开导，但很快将这个原因抛之脑后，没有因此不开心。

他在电梯里松松地牵住朴志晟的手。朴志晟僵硬了片刻又松弛下来，没有握紧也没有拒绝。

现在的罗渽民太容易满足了。

朴志晟的哥哥这一次终于出现，兄弟两人长得有五六分相似，朴志恒看上去更加沉稳老练，还带着些许很容易察觉的阴郁和疲倦。

这几分负面情绪在他抱着朴晓星笑的时候，显得更加苦涩。

一张桌子六个人，十分热闹。朴晓星坐在爸爸腿上叽叽喳喳地同他闲聊撒娇，朴母指责完朴志恒只顾事业不顾家，又无缝衔接地数落起朴志晟，嫌他不会做饭净给罗渽民添麻烦。

“该换张大点儿的桌子了。”朴父在妻子喘气想词的间隙慢悠悠开口，眼神依次扫过几个小辈，最后停在朴志恒身上。

朴志恒停止和女儿的斗嘴，抬头闷闷应了一声，似乎有所顾虑。罗渽民左看右看，觉得这张桌子坐六个人其实刚刚好，不空荡也不拥挤，便疑惑地看向朴志晟。

朴志晟抬起筷子悄悄指向那对父女，又对罗渽民比了个保密的手势，再指了指朴晓星。

饭后父女俩出去散步，朴志晟和罗渽民则被委派了一个重大任务。

下周末他们得照顾朴晓星，带她吃好的玩好的，尽量哄得开心些。

“我哥要给小星找个后妈。”朴志晟一边找车钥匙一边给一头雾水的罗渽民解释，“下周我爸妈先去见见，没什么问题的话，就准备告诉小星了。”

罗渽民动了动嘴唇，发现沉重得说不出话。

朴志晟之前跟他提过，朴晓星的生母死于难产，从那之后朴志恒逃避一般地将自己埋于工作，很少着家，对女儿疏于照顾。

一路上朴志晟都陷入了令人压抑的沉默，嘴唇紧抿，大概是回忆起过去的美满，对比之下现实有些惨淡。

罗渽民很懂单亲家庭的难处。他与母亲属于特殊的那一类，与朴家的处境截然不同。他得到的关照不如朴晓星那么多，但来自母亲的宠爱，已经弥补了很多很多空缺。

“是该找一个。”罗渽民斟酌着提了一点看法，视线对准中间欢快摇摆不谙世事的小鸡摆件，用余光偷偷观察朴志晟的脸色，“母亲这个角色很重要，等小星长大了，你们照顾起来会不方便。”

罗渽民小心地将自己踢出亲友的行列，尽管他刚刚有想过，他也可以将朴晓星看做自己的小侄女。

朴志晟停好车，转过头盯了罗渽民几秒，看上去对他的话感到有些为难，动了动嘴唇但还是没说什么。

“我哥和我嫂子感情特别好。”打开楼道大门的时候，朴志晟冷不防开口，声音很闷，惋惜与悲痛居多，还夹杂着不易察觉的一点嗔怪。

罗渽民敏锐地捕捉到他的不满，顿时红了脸，闭紧了嘴巴，指甲抠着掌心的肉。

朴志晟按了电梯，没有理会罗渽民的难堪，兀自说下去：“他们算青梅竹马吧，小学就认识了。我小时候跟着他们俩疯，结果我嫂子和我哥串通好，总是只有我挨打。”

他大概是想起了很多有趣的美满的片段，抖着肩膀笑了几声：“不过我真闯祸的时候，嫂子会帮我挡着，有时候跟我亲姐姐似的，比我亲哥还靠谱。”

“我高中那会儿跟家里……”他顿了顿，抬头看显示的楼层，“出柜。”

罗渽民差开几步距离，跟在他身后走出电梯，认真地等他的下文。

“我爸当时差点打断我的腿。”朴志晟有些无奈地抓了抓头发，侧开身子让罗渽民开门。

“我嫂子说……大不了她以后生两个。”

“但她其实，身体一直不太好。”

罗渽民的手抖了几下，钥匙从锁孔滑开。朴志晟静静地站在一旁，垂眸盯着地面发呆，没有催促。罗渽民不知道他是否需要安慰，他慢慢地抬起手，想拍一拍他的背，又克制地收了回去。

他又试了一次，顺利地开了门，伸手去摸屋里的开关。

“如果不是为了更好地照顾小星，我哥这辈子都不会再找别人了。”

灯光亮起的时候，朴志晟突然用一种怪异的尖锐的语气将矛头指向罗渽民。

“你能懂吗？”

关于爱情，关于执念，你明白什么呢。

罗渽民垂下手臂，慢慢转过身，脸色苍白。他站在不属于他的敞亮的房间里，朴志晟站在昏暗的过道。但罗渽民更像是被丢进了刚刚驱散的黑暗里，他痛苦地回避朴志晟直白讽刺的审视，又转回去，折下僵直许久的脊背，慢吞吞换鞋。

他有太多把柄，总能轻易地激起朴志晟对他的怨恨与不满。只开心了一顿饭的时间，他又不小心搞砸了。

罗渽民换好鞋往里走，没有接朴志晟的话。他勉强保持镇定，进卧室拿了睡衣，说先去用浴室了。朴志晟没有回复，径直走向隔壁书房，关门的声音不算轻。

罗渽民清楚，这个问题朴志晟早已下了定论，并不需要他的答案。

罗渽民薄情，清高，不会爱人也不在乎被爱。这是朴志晟见证过的，浪费的心血，吃过的亏，都历历在目，证据确凿。

他借着他人的事问出来，只是想让罗渽民在这一刻难堪。

那罗渽民也只好遂他的愿，站在花洒下难过了很久很久，又辗转反侧了一整晚，再带着满眼血丝起来给他买早饭。

朴志晟又像什么都没发生过一样，给罗渽民看儿童乐园的介绍和图片，平静地提到，下周可以带朴晓星去那里玩。

“洗澡的时候注意一下别再碰水了，好不快。”朴志晟迅速瞥了一眼罗渽民刚拆开创可贴透气的手指，埋头喝粥。

“晚饭还是去家里吃。”

罗渽民怔怔看着朴志晟的头顶，释然又凄凉地，短促地笑了一下。


	17. Chapter 17

儿童乐园里，朴志晟牵着朴晓星，朴晓星另一只手上不间断地换了很多种零食。罗渽民始终落后他们半步，跟在朴晓星右侧，视线总是下意识地飘向朴志晟空着的左手，又不动声色地挪回前方。

即便是朴晓星去和同龄小孩玩耍，罗渽民和朴志晟一起站在围栏外等待，他们也隔着很分生的距离。

四周是乌泱泱的小孩子的吵闹声欢笑声，一组又一组和睦美满的家庭牵着手路过，罗渽民不太舒服。他对这个儿童乐园来说是多余的，对朴志晟和朴晓星来说，也是多余的。

朴志晟举着手机抓拍朴晓星各种奇奇怪怪的照片，冲她做鬼脸，罗渽民像根冷冰冰的木桩子，杵在几步远的地方，漫无目的地望着那些热闹场面，什么也没看进去。

朴志晟最近没有再见缝插针地拿话刺他，也许是因为罗渽民更加拘束，很谨慎地不再发表任何意见，他找不到机会。

上一次床就将事情翻篇的成功率很大，罗渽民觉得朴志晟可能在等他示好。但他做不到，他突然忘了之前是如何无所顾虑地向他求欢。就这样不冷不热地僵着。

伤口还没好全罗渽民就开始急切地做饭。去朴志晟家里吃饭，他们都得挂着很虚伪的笑，生疏地配合演戏，假装毫无间隙。罗渽民觉得很累。

他们差不多有两周没发生过亲密关系了。今天大概也不可以。朴晓星的存在目前并没有让他们两人之间的气氛暖起来。

朴晓星跳下迷你旋转木马后，终于不再吃零食，两只小手都空出来，一手塞给朴志晟，一手伸向罗渽民。

罗渽民缓冲了好一会儿，受宠若惊，茫然地看了看朴志晟并无异样的脸色，缓慢而认真地，牵住朴晓星肉乎乎的没擦干净糖渍和奶油的小手。

有些黏，温热的，罗渽民觉得他的这一天现在才鲜活起来。

小丫头夹在两人中间一蹦一跳地往前冲，胡乱甩着他们的手臂，罗渽民低头看地面连在一起的三个影子，咧开嘴无声地笑，双眸有些湿润。

他得寸进尺地偏过脑袋去看朴志晟，后者也正垂眸看着影子，表情有些放空，似乎可以与褒义的词汇挂钩。

他们后来对视了几秒钟，罗渽民慌张转了转眼球，又小心翼翼地对他露出笑容。朴志晟不太情愿地勾起嘴角，慢吞吞躲开他的注视。

等他们从短暂的温情沦陷中回过神来，朴晓星已经气鼓鼓地重复了三遍她的请求。

“那边那边！玩游戏是不是可以拿娃娃呀！我要去玩！”

朴志晟扭头看不远处套圈、打枪等游戏店铺，认命地叹了口气，带朴晓星过去了。

朴志晟很不擅长玩游戏，手气又差，轻微近视令他的瞄准能力也一般，丢了一大把游戏币只给小孩赢回来一只很小的挂件。朴晓星扯着他的裤腿跟他一起哇哇乱叫，羡艳地瞅着隔壁一对满载而归的父女，毛绒熊比女孩都要大。但她还是很乖地把小企鹅挂件套在了手腕上。

“我来试试吧。”罗渽民有些蠢蠢欲动。

他想起朴志晟以前和他打游戏时话多又聒噪，并且挂得很快。这样轻松有趣的回忆特别少，罗渽民那时候嫌他菜，没有耐心带他，没一起玩过几次。

朴志晟把剩余的游戏币放到罗渽民手心，指尖有点冒汗，硬币被他捂得很热。触碰很短暂，罗渽民垂着眼帘，睫毛快速地颤了一下。

“渽民叔叔厉害吗？”朴晓星仰起脑袋，小脸皱起来很是怀疑，显然因为朴志晟的水平连坐了罗渽民。

朴志晟拍了拍她的脑袋，无可奈何地随口说：“反正比我厉害。”

罗渽民很喜欢他这样下意识熟稔的口气，掂了掂掌心的游戏币，对朴晓星露出势在必得的微笑。

没一会儿时间，朴晓星便反转成了最令人羡艳的小孩，抱了满怀的玩具，跟周围的孩子炫耀。而罗渽民正苦哈哈地从满脸憋屈的工作人员手中接过成人大小的泰迪熊。

“这么大的熊家里不是有一个吗……”被暂时“抛弃”的朴志晟抱着双臂笑着叹气。

“不一样哒！”朴晓星撅起嘴瞪他，“那个是爸爸买的，这个是渽民叔叔给我赢来哒！”

罗渽民从泰迪熊后费力地探出脑袋，大胆望着朴志晟，脸颊有些泛红。

朴志晟忽然就想起，他曾经给罗渽民抓过很多娃娃。极低的成功率，荒废了他很多很多荒唐心血。他不知道罗渽民要什么，也没什么可给他的，只好以这种幼稚的方式表达爱意。

在送出去之后的很长一段时间里，朴志晟都在耿耿于怀，又揣着期望，希望罗渽民能好好安置那些娃娃。相比较朴志晟的水平，罗渽民想要抓个娃娃实在是轻而易举。

但朴志晟从来不问，也不旁敲侧击。慢慢地，他便默认了罗渽民已经遗忘，甚至丢掉了它们。于是他也选择忘记。

现在想起来，罗渽民带过来的那个一直躺在枕边的流氓兔，应该是自己送的吧。

朴志晟觉得很讽刺，很无奈，又不得不承认自己其实有那么一点开心，有被取悦到。

如果，如果罗渽民能早几年做出回馈，他们会不会幸福更多，更久，现在就不用每分每秒处于警戒状态，对对方踩到雷池的失误以牙还牙，加以没头没尾的冷战。

朴志晟神色复杂地躲开罗渽民的视线，见时间差不多了，便带他们朝出口走去。他接过那只几乎和他一样高的泰迪熊，架在左手，右手抓住朴晓星的胳膊。小孩抱着好几只娃娃有些吃力，走几步就掉一个，罗渽民负责给她捡，然后替她抱着。

“等一下去和爸爸还有一个阿姨一起吃晚饭，你要乖乖的，知道吗？”

朴志晟用玩偶填满了汽车后座，一边对朴晓星说。他们站在车外等，小孩累了，嚷着要朴志晟抱。

“什么阿姨呀？”朴晓星搂着朴志晟的脖子直打哈欠。

“一会儿问你爸。”朴志晟面不改色地将问题抛开。

朴晓星下意识地抓了抓他的脖子，朴志晟轻声叫起来，气呼呼说她怎么没把手擦干净。小孩咯咯笑着干脆往他脸上抹。

罗渽民见状，尴尬地停下了擦手的动作。在朴志晟试图把朴晓星扒下来之前，他迅速拆了一张新的湿巾，紧张地抿起嘴唇靠近，握住了小孩子脏兮兮的牵过他的小手，笨拙地擦拭。

他这样离朴志晟很近，手臂时不时蹭到他肩膀。他感到朴志晟侧过脸，犹豫的目光落在他头顶，渐渐柔和下来。

“谢谢叔叔。”朴晓星嘴巴很甜。

罗渽民捏了捏她的脸蛋，对她笑，也瞥见朴志晟的晃神。

碰到朴志晟脸颊的时候罗渽民意识到自己有点冲动了，但是朴志晟没有躲。朴晓星趴到了另一侧，于是他们两人挨得更近，看上去很亲密。

这一刻的对视难得的很纯粹，好像暂时冰释前嫌，温热的，平和的。罗渽民慌张地随便擦了几下，就转身去丢垃圾。

朴志晟看着他拘束的背影，单手抱紧了小孩，抬起另一只胳膊摸了摸罗渽民擦过的地方，很轻地笑了一声，是轻松的。

晚上洗澡的时候罗渽民没有把门关严。朴志晟脱了上衣，在客厅徘徊几趟，慢吞吞走过去推开了门。

他们隔着朦胧的水雾相视，罗渽民蜷缩起脚趾，抬手关了花洒。潮湿的空间里剩下紧张的粗喘。朴志晟上前拉开淋浴房的玻璃门，双手压住罗渽民的胯。

比起纠结爱恨，无关痛痒的肉欲让人轻松到肆无忌惮，只要戳破那道形同虚设的屏障。

他们吻得很热烈，罗渽民突出的肩胛骨抵在冰凉坚硬的墙上磨得发红又发痛，又被嘴上的和胸前的快感抵消。

朴志晟架起他的腿往里摸，他踮脚扑进他怀里，等稳了身子又推开他，果断地蹲下去把朴志晟的东西含进嘴里。

他们以前经常这样玩，没有什么尊卑荣辱，只是觉得舒服就好。重逢之后还没有试过，因为无论如何都多出了几分难以忽略的尴尬，怎么都像是在讨好谄媚。

就像现在。

罗渽民生疏了，朴志晟也不适应。后者咬着牙僵硬了片刻，小心地揪着罗渽民的头发，让他离开被他舔硬的东西，然后俯身吻住了他。

罗渽民于是被这难以捉摸的温柔弄得哭了出来，哭光了力气。朴志晟抱他回主卧，把流氓兔小心地转移到床头，然后居高临下地盯着蜷缩起来的赤裸的湿润的罗渽民，眼神却是爱意居多。

等罗渽民缓过劲来，他便趴下去，用力地又把他弄哭。

除了罗渽民后半夜的求饶，他们期间没有其他言语交流。但罗渽民知道事情于是就这么翻篇了。

尽管朴志晟还是回了书房。

————————————

微博账号找不到了……就发在这里吧 最近开学了 等有空了随缘写吧 提问箱还看的到的 不过也没啥问题可以回


	18. Chapter 18

朴晓星和她未来继母的相处很顺利，朴志晟和罗渽民之间也风平浪静了许久，称得上比和睦再亲近一些，至少性生活很美满。

他们在公司食堂一起吃午饭的时候，罗渽民接到了母亲邻居的电话，说他母亲扭到了脚，现在在医院，不太严重但还是建议他回去照看。

“这点小伤又不碍事的，你打什么电话呀……小民啊，妈没事，你好好工作。”母亲夺过手机说。

罗渽民又仔细地问了几句，说一会儿再联系。

“怎么了？”朴志晟问。

罗渽民如实告诉他，低头扒拉碗中的饭粒，很是苦恼。

“没有人照顾吗？”朴志晟斟酌了一下，没有问罗渽民的父亲。

罗渽民不知道他的家庭构成，朴志晟也同样不清楚他的。在校时他从未提及过。

罗渽民点点头，犹豫地看了眼朴志晟，又偏过头去。

“要不……你把阿姨接过来住吧。”朴志晟慢吞吞喝了口汤，“我回家睡，房间给你腾出来。”

罗渽民讶异地盯着朴志晟看了很久，眼神渐渐黯淡下去，微张着嘴，最终只轻声说了谢谢。

他本来想着，如果朴志晟同意他把母亲接过来同住，或许他们可以趁机挤一间房。但仔细想想，确实不太妥当。

“你喜欢猫吗？家里还有一只猫，不知道能不能一起抱过来养着。”罗渽民问。

朴志晟似乎对这个话题比较感兴趣，一边果断地答应，一边聊起宠物来。

“要不是照顾朴晓星就够忙活了，不然我估计也会养一只。”朴志晟笑着说。

罗渽民想起来，朴志晟上学的时候好像经常会在猫咖呆一下午，然后疯狂发朋友圈。但是罗渽民觉得沾到猫毛很麻烦，从来没接受过朴志晟的邀请。

罗渽民给朴志晟发了几张猫的照片，然后沉默地看着他，十分贪恋他对着猫咪轻松微笑的样子，贪婪地想，他又拥有了让朴志晟靠近的借口。

下班后朴志晟开车载罗渽民回Z市。很多人选择在工作日往返于两市，路上很堵，罗渽民坐在副驾驶，迟迟无法从朴志晟主动接送的现实中缓过神来。

“我妈催了很多次，想和你家人吃顿饭。”朴志晟的解释十分轻描淡写，看上去很自然，“我先代表她见一面吧。”

直到经过收费站，罗渽民才终于清醒过来，意识到朴志晟可能只是需要和他提前对戏，以免穿帮。

他给母亲打了电话，确认她在家休息，又被她絮絮叨叨数落了一顿。他不知道该怎样介绍朴志晟，便暂时没有提及。

朴志晟的思绪有些飘荡。罗渽民同母亲讲话时很温柔，语气很软又顺从，笑得也温柔，不像任何一个他见过的罗渽民，薄情的，或是示好的。

Z市的经济要落后一些，新区开发得其实很快，但老城区举步维艰，街道依旧窄而拥挤，翻新的设施和建筑夹杂其中，偶尔有些突兀。朴志晟只在李敏亨出国的第二年，去过他家替他找一些旧物，之后再没来过这个小城市。

或许是在逃避什么，朴志晟不是很想承认。

路过客运总站的时候朴志晟出了神，于是被横穿马路的电动车蹭到车头，在他反应过来之前，大妈早就扬长而去。

罗渽民显然也走了神，目光刚刚从窗外收回来。

他们陷入很难堪的沉默，某种心照不宣的回忆和悲哀。

“下车看看吗？”罗渽民迟钝地问。

“算了吧，回去再说。”朴志晟整理好情绪，“应该没什么大碍。”

剩下的路途他们还经过了曾经常驻酒店的原址，没有人认出来。期间朴志晟被导航误导了一次，于是终止导航，听罗渽民给他指路。

他们来到一个地段很不错的旧小区，车停在位置最好的楼栋下。

罗渽民的生父给足了赔偿，留下一套高价值的房子，并且在罗渽民十八岁之前始终按时支付抚养费。

罗渽民和母亲过得不算太宽裕，但安稳有余。因此他对生父没有太多的怨恨，只是有时候觉得母亲太过孤独，运气又好又坏。

好在她比相同遭遇的女人幸运很多，至少得到了勉强相衬的补偿，坏在她的儿子居然成为她曾经短暂恨过的那一类人。

罗渽民不着边际地想起了李敏亨和他的母亲，又想起朴志晟的家庭。

朴志晟和他一起上楼，站在门外，先看到一只普通的小猫跑过来卷在罗渽民脚上，再看见一位很温柔的妇人一瘸一拐靠近。

“妈，你怎么出来了，快回去坐着。”罗渽民焦急地蹬掉鞋子跑进去搀扶母亲，留下小猫坐在门槛上同朴志晟大眼瞪小眼。

“都说了你不用特地跑过来的呀……”母亲嗔怪道，不太利索地转身，看见玄关处蹲着逗猫的朴志晟。

“是不是志晟？”母亲顿时笑得像得了糖的小孩，掩着嘴悄声问罗渽民，得到肯定答复后，又轻声催促他请人进来坐。

“阿姨好。”朴志晟抱着猫站起来，露出乖巧的笑，乐得罗母心花怒放。

“这么好看的孩子你怎么还一直藏着掖着不带回来？要不是我摔了一跤，你是不是还要继续宝贝一样藏着不让我看呢？”罗母一面温和笑着打量朴志晟，一面数落罗渽民，招手让两人坐下来，眼神徘徊在他们之间，很是满意。

罗渽民紧张地咬住下唇，别开脸伸手去摸朴志晟腿上舒服得瘫成长条的猫，掌心贴在柔软温热的肚皮上。朴志晟正在它挠下巴，他们的手背碰在一起，就这样自然地叠着，没有刻意分开。

母亲支开罗渽民，让他去整理猫咪需要的东西，她握着朴志晟的手，问了些家长里短，主要是他的工作和家庭，罗渽民没告诉过她的。罗渽民很不放心，怕母亲问出端倪，迅速收拾完，坐回朴志晟身边假装逗猫。

“渽民以前啊……”

“妈，时候不早了，我们出发吧。”罗渽民警惕地打断母亲的话，费力将猫咪关进猫包，然后塞进朴志晟怀里，麻烦他帮忙把猫咪用品搬下楼。他拎起母亲的行李，搀扶母亲起身。

朴志晟狐疑地看了他一眼，又很快被包里的动静吸引注意力。他将小猫放出来抱在怀里安抚，背包挂在肩上，再拿起猫粮和玩具，走在罗渽民前面下楼。

“我就住几天，不打扰你们两个。”罗母还是不太赞同罗渽民的做法，柔声抱怨着，从朴志晟怀里接过猫咪，坐进后座。

罗渽民下意识看向朴志晟，想等他解释，但朴志晟只是动了动嘴唇，什么也没说。

“不打扰的。”罗渽民勉强笑了一下，算作回答。他绕到副驾驶座，犹豫片刻，咬牙向朴志晟倾身，看上去很亲昵地替他整理衣领。

“沾到毛了。”他故作镇定维持亲密姿态，控制音量让母亲注意到，不知道究竟是为了让谁安心。

慌乱气息喷洒在脸颊，朴志晟将视线从罗渽民颤抖的睫毛上移开，但没有躲，抬起手用手背轻轻蹭了蹭他的嘴角，很配合。

罗母笑得很欣慰，在他们分开的时候才低头逗弄小猫。

罗渽民将母亲安置在主卧，准备自己直接去睡书房里朴志晟的床，这样方便些。朴志晟和小猫玩得很好，正兴致勃勃地替它安排暂时的新家。

“我睡这么大的房间，那你们两个挤在别的地方吗？”罗母不太乐意，拉着罗渽民的手轻声问。

罗渽民很为难，求救一般看向朴志晟。

“我最近家里有点事，要回家住着，不住这里。”朴志晟露出很能迷惑长辈的看上去很真挚又苦恼的笑容。

“主卧有电视，光线也好一点。”罗渽民补充道。

罗母这才放心。

全部安顿好后，罗母又拉着朴志晟聊了会儿天，罗渽民提心吊胆地旁听，好在母亲没有提一些很容易暴露矛盾的问题。

“这个孩子很不错的。”朴志晟走后，罗母忍不住夸了好几句，“我们小民福气真好。”

“要是能安定下来，妈就真的放心了。”她讲得缓慢而轻柔，甚至带着谨慎。她抬手拍拍罗渽民的肩膀，细细端详，眼眸中浮起一层薄雾，在幸福背后涌动着很浅的悲伤，和一点疑虑。

罗渽民扬起嘴角点头附和，自以为看上去足够让母亲相信他和朴志晟过得很美满。又很快心虚地低头逗弄小猫，心底沉甸甸的。

趁罗渽民洗澡的时候，罗母打开了主卧的衣柜检查，又慢慢地悄悄走进书房，看着明显两种风格的摆设，重重叹了口气。

罗渽民不知道母亲来过书房。朴志晟的床还维持着今早起床的样子，被褥团成一团，衣服凌乱丢在床边和地板上。他没有收拾，而是直接将潮湿的自己扔上床，枕着唯一的枕头，埋进可能还带着一点点朴志晟的味道的被子里。

他无声笑起来，贪恋又疲倦。

——————————————

大概没人知道我在这里更新kkk有缘看到的相互转告一下好了


	19. Chapter 19

罗母搬来的第一周，朴志晟几乎没有回过公寓，只在周六早上和罗渽民一起陪罗母去医院换药，顺便将罗渽民不放心的项目都检查了一遍。朴志晟有朋友在医院工作，各项流程都顺利而迅速。下午将他们两人送回公寓，朴志晟就走了。

“你和志晟多出去玩啊，总待在家里干什么，我又不用你陪的。”母亲倚在沙发里对罗渽民念叨，眯起眼费力研究朴志晟送来的营养品，“是不是我在你们两个就不好意思啦……”

“志晟最近在帮他爸妈看房子，比较忙。”罗渽民拎出半真半假的借口，心不在焉地往茶壶里添料，“他哥哥快结婚了，原来住的大房子要留给他，叔叔阿姨打算在附近买一套小的。”他回到客厅倒了一点猫粮，蹲下来看小猫进食。

“那他们家这样挺好的。”母亲若有所思地点点头，放弃分辨瓶子上密密麻麻的外文。

“是挺好的。”罗渽民挠了挠小猫的头顶，忽然短促地笑了一声，充满遐想。

其实朴志晟的父母几年前就定下了房子，但朴晓星的生母那时候身体很差，他们便留下来方便照顾，后来为了朴晓星，也没有搬出去。朴志晟的这套公寓大概是为了给予他足够的私人空间，离家里有一定距离。

罗渽民想，如果朴志恒的婚姻能够尘埃落定，那以后，朴志晟就只能和自己住在这间小公寓了。

如果他们能够拥有长久的以后。

门铃响起，伴随着朴晓星软糯糯的呼喊：“渽民叔叔——我来看小猫猫——”

“志晟的小侄女。”罗渽民笑着向母亲解释，随后才收到了朴志晟的消息，说朴晓星吵着要来和小猫玩，应该快到了。

“叔叔，我要小猫猫。”一开门朴晓星就扑到罗渽民腿上，仰着小脸满是期待。

送朴晓星过来的女人见到罗渽民时愣了一下，很快整理好表情，对他礼貌颔首，没有多说什么：“我晚上过来接小星。”

罗渽民点点头，朴晓星很快自己换好了拖鞋，抓住罗渽民的手，转身对女人乖巧说了声阿姨再见，然后很害羞地躲到罗渽民身后。

朴晓星很会讨长辈欢心，一边摸着小猫，一边奶奶长奶奶短的哄得罗母心花怒放，小嘴叭叭个不停，期间还神秘兮兮地凑到罗母耳边，悄悄告密，说看见过她的小叔叔和渽民叔叔亲亲。罗渽民哭笑不得，假装凶狠瞪她，又认真地做小朋友的甜点。

“奶奶，我明天也来看你！”回家前朴晓星依依不舍地抱着小猫，睁着滴溜圆的眼睛可怜巴巴瞅着罗母，“我每天都来看你！”

罗渽民拽了拽她的小辫子逗她：“你只是想和小猫玩吧。”

“才不是！”小孩气鼓鼓嘟起嘴，小脸涨得通红，慢吞吞把小猫放回它的小窝，一步三回头地往外走去。

“有个孩子挺好的。”罗母遗憾地叹气，“你们有没有考虑过以后领养一个？”

罗渽民果断摇头：“小星经常没人陪，我们照顾她就够了。”

“这样也好。”母亲还是有些念想，但没有再问。

第二天，朴母拎着大包小包上门，后面跟着快挠破了头的愁眉苦脸的朴志晟。

“她非要过来跟阿姨聊天，可能会聊一整天，她很能聊的。”朴志晟给罗渽民发消息，冲他无奈扯了扯嘴角。

罗渽民一时反应不过来，呆呆看着朴母坐到沙发上迅速和母亲一见如故地进入谈心状态，当机了好一会儿，才警铃大作。

“你们两个，自己出去玩啊，我们女人聊天你们杵在这里干什么。”朴母很嫌弃地冲朴志晟摆手让他赶紧消失。

朴志晟鞋都没脱，站在玄关处无奈翻了个白眼，将目光转向罗渽民：“那我们走吧。”见他定在原地，脸色不太明朗，他犹豫片刻，走过去牵住了他的手，轻轻往外带，并刻意当着母亲的面，亲吻了他的额头。

他们走去附近的影院，罗渽民一路上心神不宁，时不时撞到朴志晟的肩膀，看上去很焦虑，好像在害怕两位母亲的交谈。他刚才甚至没有对朴志晟的故意亲近露出惯有的晃神和欣喜。

“看哪个？”朴志晟挨个浏览手机上的剧情简介，念了几个他感兴趣的片名。罗渽民在走神，他等了好久也没得到回应。他戳戳他的手臂，又重复了一遍。

“我都行。”罗渽民说，随后又陷入神游。

朴志晟于是选了最早开始的一部，买了仅剩的后排座位，又去买了奶茶和爆米花。罗渽民一直不在状态，走进放映厅时差点绊了一跤，撞在朴志晟背上。

“怎么了？”朴志晟问，“阿姨的检查结果应该都还可以吧？”

“嗯，没有大毛病，就是需要多调理。”罗渽民心不在焉地喝了口奶茶，愣了愣，去看杯子上的标签，发现是他以前习惯点的全糖香芋。

朴志晟不太放心，盯着他的苍白侧脸，忽然想起前几日罗渽民母亲被打断的几个问题，隐约意识到罗渽民在焦虑什么。他们在家长面前扮演的亲密很明显漏洞百出，经不起任何推敲。

朴志晟感到疲倦，疲于再努力调节他和罗渽民之间时冷时热的氛围。他忍不住对他心软，遵从心底残留的间歇性复苏的爱恋，又很不甘心地不断找机会刺他，得到很短暂的畅快。他不知道罗渽民如何向他母亲描述他们的关系，这也不再重要。反正今天他们各自的谎言就会被揭穿，回家之后大家都一样狼狈。

朴志晟想，自己无非是被母亲骂一顿，也不必将真相全盘托出。但他眼前浮现出罗渽民母亲的身影，她的神态、话语、举动都是令人很舒适的温柔，又像浸泡在被岁月稀释得很浅很浅的悲伤中。

罗渽民无疑完美继承了她的外貌优势，或许也继承了朴志晟还没怎么见过的温软的性子。朴志晟久违地想起很早之前李敏亨每每提及罗渽民时的神色和语气，他想，自己运气大概真的是很差，罗渽民最美好的那一段时光，一分一秒都没让他碰上。

他很准确地猜出了罗渽民很可能为母亲虚构了一个美好的爱情故事，为了不让她受伤。于是他开始心软，也开始焦躁，似乎继续欺骗下去，会更好一点。

而与此同时，罗渽民像是豁出去一般，在电影前奏响起时重重叹了口气，不再紧绷脊背。朴志晟在昏暗中看见他模糊的轮廓，然后不受控制地，握住了他的手，整场都没有放开。

最后谁都没有吃那桶爆米花。

朴志晟带罗渽民回了复式洋房，恰好其他家人都不在。他们没有别的办法化解在黑暗和沉默的掩护下越狱的爱意，只能趁掌心还火热的时候将其转换为最便捷简陋的肉欲。他们锁在朴志晟很乱的房间里，摔在柔软的床上，罗渽民在想影院里朴志晟湿热的手掌，在想进门时匆匆瞥见的装饰柜里的新相片，又很快被朴志晟好像回到大学第一次做爱时那样激烈莽撞的亲吻侵略得丢盔弃甲。

朴志晟很用力，罗渽民几乎抱不住他，一手勉强抓住他的肩，另一手捂在小腹上，不断被顶起来的形状令他叫得很迷乱。朴志晟将他填得太满太满，连时间上的空隙也舍不得留出，他含着滚烫粗硬的东西被不间断地摆出很多羞耻又痛快的姿势，在跪趴着高高抬起臀部让他冲撞的时候，他透过止不住的眼泪看见床头柜上的相框。

里面的相片和客厅装饰柜里的来自同一时间同一地点，朴志恒来儿童乐园接女儿时热情地给罗渽民和朴志晟拍了合照，客厅那张有朴晓星挤在中间，朴志晟的房间里，是他们两人很拘谨地贴着肩，牵着手，在对方看不见的情况下，都笑得勉强算自然。

罗渽民没有加朴志恒的微信，朴志恒只把照片传给了朴志晟，他那时候不知道怎么开口要。

他说不清楚他此刻突然的失声痛哭，是因为朴志晟实在干了太久让他招架不住灭顶的快感，还是因为这两张被摆出来的其实分辨不出真实动机的合照，胀破了他原本很廉价很狭隘的满足感。

“志晟……不要了……我射不出来了……”他哭着求饶，被咬得红肿的乳粒蹭在床单上很痛，枕头晕开很大一片水渍。

朴志晟终于尽兴，抱着罗渽民倒下来，发出餍足的急促的低喘。罗渽民盯着床头柜的合照，费力往前挪了挪，让朴志晟的东西完全退出。他很勉强地拖着散架的躯壳翻了个身，小心靠在朴志晟胸口，闭上了眼。

他的眼泪还在继续淌下来。腿间也不停往外淌着浊液。

罗渽民和朴志晟都很喜欢事后的珍贵的几分钟。毫无芥蒂地相互依偎着，享受仅仅出于本能的温情，不必与爱挂上关联，没有负担。

以前的朴志晟总会在这种时候不知悔改地构想不切实际的美好未来，现在的罗渽民也是。

他忽然用力抱紧朴志晟，嘴唇贴住他的心房艰难开合，带着并未刻意渲染的，很脆弱的哭腔。

“我们……可以就这样一直过下去吗……”

——————————————

如果出实体的话 大家意向如何呢 收录应该就是AO3存的这些 字数太多可能会分甜/虐两本 （我不太熟悉流程 时间还早我慢慢想好了 到时候找个新账号 如果人数不多的话就算了）

有什么建议可以发到提问箱！


	20. Chapter 20

朴志晟的身体很明显的突兀的僵硬起来，喷洒在罗渽民颈间的气息变得迟缓。

“你以前怎么就没这么好哄呢。”朴志晟笑了笑，觉得很讽刺，抬手用力把相框扣下去。

罗渽民又一次轻而易举的被感动。即便这些合照是朴母强烈要求摆出来的，与朴志晟本人的意愿没有任何关系。

“你早干嘛去了呢。”朴志晟抱着罗渽民，很轻地哼了一声。床事后残留的眷恋迅速消散得一干二净，他感到很茫然，对模棱两可的“这样”，对无法定义的“以后”。

又搞砸了。罗渽民觉得自己快习惯了朴志晟落崖式的态度转变，因为一句得寸进尺的自作聪明的试探。他睁开眼，松开手，朴志晟没有推开他的意思，他便继续安静地靠在他怀里，安安分分地消磨温情。

他想有那么一瞬间，他第一次从朴志晟的话里听出了很微薄但清晰纯粹的恨。尽管朴志晟装得像在撒娇，语气很轻快。

可他又何尝没这般问过自己。又何尝不是在夜以继日的悔恨中独自熬过这几年。

朴志晟怎么会知道他是怎样挨过来的呢。朴志晟有李东赫，可能还有别的前男友，或者炮友。罗渽民什么都没有。

“我是说，上床啦。”他短促地笑了一下，眨眼的时候把眼眶里里蓄满的泪水都挤下来。

然后温情时间结束，朴志晟松开了怀抱，坐起身俯视他，定了良久。罗渽民顺势把脸埋到枕头上，遮住眼泪。

“我一直都不介意有个长期的固定炮友。”朴志晟很生硬地丢下一句，开始穿衣服，然后走出了房间。

罗渽民感到浑身都瞬间凉了下来，空调冷气直直吹在没有遮挡的身体上。他安静趴了一小会儿，呼吸中断，像是暂时死去了。

“那你他妈就别假惺惺对我好啊？”

他猛的坐起来，朝门上扔了一只枕头，第一次很用力地对朴志晟大吼，几近歇斯底里。枕头弹回到地面，他向后倚在硌人的床头板上，眼泪还在很汹涌地淌。

他的得寸进尺得意忘形明明都源于朴志晟捉摸不透的温柔。那像是一个懒得遮掩的明晃晃的陷阱，诱导罗渽民三番五次地掉进去，无时无刻不在警醒他，他曾对他犯下难以饶恕的错。

然后朴志晟又很快在岸上若无其事地向他伸出手，他便热泪盈眶地，心怀感激地，继续跟他走。

但是朴志晟每一次对他好的时候，罗渽民都觉得他是真的还喜欢自己。哪怕是为了在父母面前装装样子，别扭的，看上去不情愿的，都能让罗渽民遐想很久很久。

如果朴志晟一直选择用这种方式报复他，那罗渽民似乎也只好心甘情愿地受着，等到他终于觉得平等为止。

罗渽民渐渐冷静下来，捧着纸巾盒，慢慢擦干眼泪，简单清理了下身。他费力穿好衣服，光脚立在地板上，觉得枕套上可观的泪渍比身体里和床单上的精液更令他无地自容。

他自作主张打开朴志晟的衣柜，在顶上找到了干净的床单和枕套，给他全部换好。空调被是独立的，一早就被踹下了床，幸免于难。期间罗渽民的腰和屁股疼得厉害，收拾好之后，他不管不顾地坐到地上，抱住膝盖，没有目的地刷着手机。

朴志晟可能在顺便整理情绪，在浴室待了很久才回来。进门的时候罗渽民仰起头看他，发现他的眼睛也很红，看上去没比自己好到哪里去。他忽然很想笑，但没有力气，只是用有些涣散的眼神沉默望着他。

“她们快聊完了，问我们要不要一起吃饭。”朴志晟略显意外地看了眼扔在地上的旧床单，然后对罗渽民晃了晃手机，说话带着鼻音。

罗渽民张了张嘴，发现嗓子堵得厉害，咳了几下才说：“算了吧。”

朴志晟愣了一小会儿，低头给母亲回消息，一边走到门外，罗渽民听见他下楼又很快上楼的声音。朴志晟给他倒了一杯水，蹲下来，杯子递到他嘴边。他托住杯底，低下头，朴志晟小心地往上抬了抬。

水流了出来，罗渽民抬手擦下巴，和朴志晟伸过来帮忙的手撞在一起。他停下来，垂眸看朴志晟轻轻摩挲的指尖。然后朴志晟把脸凑过来，迅速地碰了碰他的嘴唇。

他们在地上好似不计前嫌地亲吻了一会儿，罗渽民环住朴志晟的脖子，眼神飘向地面：“你以后不要再说这种话了。”

他说得很没底气，顿了顿，又很虚弱地保证道：“我也不说了。”

朴志晟于是含住他的嘴唇作为回应，又吻了好一会儿，才将他半抱起来。

“先去洗个澡吧。”他抬手碰碰他的眼睛，不太自然地别开脸，“我的毛巾是第二排蓝色的那个。”他轻轻推了推罗渽民，假意催促：“我爸估计快下完棋回来了。”

罗渽民抬眼看他，觉得有一点好笑，感觉像是在家里偷情。

朴志晟在罗渽民去洗澡的时候，把扣倒的相框立起来，看了一会儿觉得心烦意乱，又扣下去，又很快不舍地再一次扶正，指尖蹭了蹭相片上罗渽民略显拘束的笑容。

出门前他们把床单扔进室外的垃圾桶毁尸灭迹。罗渽民不太舒服，可能有点着凉，他们便打的回公寓附近，找了一家粥店，吃得很清淡。

“你回去量一下体温，吃点药。”朴志晟用手背贴住罗渽民的额头，感觉有一点热，心虚地看了下四周，压低声音补充道，“那个药……也擦一下……”说完便很害羞似的用叉烧包堵住了自己的嘴。

罗渽民笑着点头，觉得朴志晟这样很可爱。

回去之后罗渽民感到迟来的忐忑，小心地观察母亲的脸色，担心她已经发现了端倪。但是母亲很寻常地抱着猫咪在客厅看合家欢的电视剧，问他和朴志晟玩得开不开心。

罗渽民跟她讲了看过的电影，又问她们聊了什么。母亲犹豫片刻，眼神有轻微躲闪，笑着囫囵回应：“我们女人嘛，还不是聊那些零零碎碎的事情。志晟这孩子家庭氛围是真不错，他妈妈很热情的，你要好好和他们家相处，抓牢一点。”

罗渽民心里没底，抿着嘴敷衍点头，但母亲没再说别的，赶他回房间休息了。

而朴志晟那边，朴母反常沉默了一路，终于在到家时话都没说先拧住了朴志晟的耳朵。

“妈，你干嘛呢疼疼疼！”朴志晟很怂地缩起脖子，顺着母亲使劲的方向转头，试图减轻痛苦。

“你这小子是不是一直在骗我啊？你和渽民以前到底什么回事？”朴母对他的小动作了如指掌，一边质问一边立刻往反方向用力，拧得朴志晟整个人蹲下来，抱着她的手求饶。

朴志晟早在路上想好了说辞，见母亲直接问出来反倒松了口气，顺着她的话诚恳认错：“是……我撒谎……我错了……妈！妈您能不能先松开……”

朴母没好气地甩开他，板着脸走到沙发坐下，抬脚踹朴志晟的小腿，示意他端正站好：“说吧，怎么回事？”

“就是……”朴志晟故意表现得比实际上要更难堪，抓耳挠腮的眼神四处飘荡，“以前追他没追到呗就干脆说不熟……反正……反正他也是真不太理睬我啊那时候……”

“就这样？”朴母狐疑地瞥了她一眼。

“就这样啊……”朴志晟后退一步。

朴母起身一巴掌拍在他脑袋上：“我信你才有鬼！渽民他妈妈今天一直想问我你们两个以前的事，还好我觉得不对劲把话引开了。没追到人家又什么好瞒着妈妈的？”

“我这回真跟您讲实话啦……”朴志晟忍着不断翻滚沸腾的苦涩，故作嬉皮笑脸又无奈地向母亲低头，“您就当您儿子死要面子活受罪吧……”

“你是不是做过什么对不起人家的事啊？”朴母一半生气一半担忧地皱起眉。

朴志晟闻言愣住，随即笑了出来，指向自己的手颤抖着：“我对不起他？”

下午努力压抑的种种无力的委屈和嘲讽顿时爆发，朴志晟红了眼眶，忍不住因母亲的胡乱猜测泄露了一点很无助的哭腔。

“明天上班，我先去休息了。”他躲开母亲惊讶的探询的目光，“你别问了，过去的就都过去了，没什么大不了的。我现在跟他挺好的。”

“真的挺好的。”他低声重复了一遍，不知道是想要说服谁。


	21. Chapter 21

两家人之后都很默契地没有再追问往事。罗渽民渐渐放下忐忑，朴志晟没再表现出反常的激动。朴母经常过去陪罗渽民母亲说话，陪她下楼活动身子，有时候朴志晟会开车送她来，罗渽民就和朴志晟待在书房里，或是也出去走走。朴晓星隔三差五跑来看猫，罗母对她喜欢得不得了。

“你每天过来，爸怎么办啊？”四人在公寓里吃晚饭，朴志晟想起父亲这几天都一个人待在家里，没忍住问了一句。

“你爸又不像你！”朴母没好气地瞪了他一眼，“你以为谁都跟你一样没人给你做饭就只能吃泡面点外卖啊？”

朴志晟缩起脖子瘪瘪嘴，习以为常地装聋作哑继续吃饭。

“渽民啊，你别对他太好了，这个小崽子就是身在福中不知福。”朴母无奈地摇摇头，面向罗渽民又是一副很和蔼的笑。

罗渽民笑着瞥了朴志晟一眼，顺手给他夹了一块肉。

朴母见状又想数落朴志晟，朴志晟眼疾手快给母亲塞了一筷子菜：“妈您吃这个，渽民哥做这个最好吃了，多吃点。”

罗渽民咬了咬筷子，刻意又剥了一只虾，偷笑着放进朴志晟碗里。

饭桌上的氛围很融洽，直到朴志晟的手机响起。他低头看消息，很快愣住，下意识抬手挡住了屏幕。

“怎么了？”罗渽民撇了一眼，但什么也没看清。

“没什么。”朴志晟摇摇头，收起很纠结的神色，将手机扣在桌上，心不在焉地继续吃饭。过了一会儿他突然站起来，说要去打个电话。

“这孩子，吃饭的时候打什么电话呀。”朴母轻声嘀咕。

“可能是要紧事，没关系的。”罗母温和笑着帮朴志晟说话。

罗渽民看着朴志晟往阳台走去，心里隐约产生了不好的预感，这些天的和睦融洽像是水面上的脆弱的浮冰，在这一刻相互推搡碰撞着，逐渐碎裂，有什么在无法控制地悄悄流走。

朴志晟离开了好一会儿，罗渽民有些食不知味，干脆给他剥了很多虾，心不在焉地偶尔加入母亲们的对话。晚餐接近尾声，罗渽民依着朴母去催朴志晟，阳台门没有完全移上，朴志晟背对着客厅，说话声刚好让逐渐靠近的罗渽民听清楚。

对方一定是李东赫，朴志晟的声音听起来很轻松雀跃，他在和他最后确定下周见面的时间和地点。

罗渽民手指上有比较重的虾的腥味，风从阳台吹进来，闷热的，扩散了咸湿的气味。罗渽民觉得有些喘不过气，又有点想笑。所有的美好即便不是假象，那也不过是未定数的暂时，朴志晟总能千方百计地，让他措手不及地清醒过来。

罗渽民确认了母亲没有注意客厅，便悄悄退了几步，再往阳台走，脚步声故意落得很大，小腿还撞上了茶几。

朴志晟听见了动静，警惕而慌乱地回头看。罗渽民正弯腰看被撞到的地方，他低声说了几句，草草挂断电话，走进客厅。

“怎么了？”朴志晟低头看见罗渽民小腿上的淤青。

“哦，菜快凉了，先去吃吧。”罗渽民佯装淡然地回答，放下裤腿，转身先回了餐厅。

晚饭过后，朴母拉着罗渽民的手走到角落，看上去十分犹豫而苦恼，似乎憋了许多话想说，她叹了几口气，嘱托罗渽民：“志晟他这人呀，长不大，总是像个小孩一样，有时候做事可能比较随性，可能会伤到别人，他也不是故意的……以后啊，还要拜托你多包容包容他，不要嫌弃……”

罗渽民隐约明白朴母说这些话的原因，勉强笑了笑，他稍稍偏头看见朴志晟蹲在地上逗猫，时不时抬头回应罗母的话。

“嗯。”他很闷地应了一声，尽量让自己看上去温顺体贴，但是朴母没有马上松开他。

“你们以后的日子还很长。”朴母犹豫着说，“我不知道你们以前是怎么回事，但是现在既然好上了，就都好好过，有什么误会啊过节的找个机会说开。你们两个这样子，我和你妈妈都看得出来的。”她叹了口气，没再往下说。

罗渽民不知道应该怎样回应。他和朴志晟之间并没有太多误会，也算不上过节。罗渽民欠朴志晟一个正式的诚恳的道歉，而朴志晟欠罗渽民一个足够明朗的态度。几句话就可以解释清楚，但他们都说不出口，也很明白，用处并不大。

如今的罗渽民看上去十分无害，看上去很会包容，充满很多很多爱意，似乎有爱人的能力。因此不知情者倾向于将过错归咎给朴志晟，把罗渽民当作受害者安抚，认为他需要补偿。

罗渽民不希望朴志晟因此遭受家人的指责，但他没办法为他辩护什么。他们之间的纠缠实在难以启齿，刻意回避和遗忘不是上策，无法根治问题，但是能比揭露伤疤和承认罪行来得体面很多。

朴志晟说他这几天打算住在这里，罗渽民有短暂的失神，然后从铺天盖地的讽刺里找到一点自欺欺人的安慰。

“我管你睡哪里！”朴母白了朴志晟一眼，让他先送自己回家。

朴志晟和罗渽民是第一次用很纯洁的方式睡在一张床上，什么也没干，平躺着望着天花板。床头灯是暖黄色的，照亮的范围很小，尽力营造温馨或者暧昧的场景。但他们之间保持了比较尴尬的距离，像不得不同床凑合一晚的普通朋友。没有床事的铺垫，有些情愫没机会蔓延。

罗母想让他们回主卧睡，床大一些。他们不是很在意，反正以前都是挤在单人床上。床大了，反而容易刻意生疏。

“我下周去Ｓ市出差。”朴志晟率先打破沉默，侧过身来看着罗渽民，似乎想证明他很坦诚。

罗渽民也和他面对面望着，想到前两天公司确实有发过通知。“定下来了？”他问。

“嗯。”朴志晟说，“领导给我发消息了，刚确定。”

罗渽民沉默了很久，试图辨认真伪，但最终只轻声问他要去几天，让自己看上去十分善解人意。

“周五过去，应该周日回来吧。”朴志晟没有回避他略带怀疑的目光。

“我们部门就去一个？”

“好像是。”

罗渽民没有追问朴志晟隐瞒的部分，也想不出还能问什么，便不说话了。他们又陷入沉默，默不作声地相互看了一会儿，手机提示音拯救了他们。

罗渽民翻身去看消息，高中的团支书私聊问他下周是否能回Ｚ市参加同学会，让他具体看看群里的消息，既然回了A省工作，怎么说也要聚一聚。罗渽民有些恍然，他已经好几年没有关注此类聚会，上一次还是大家本科毕业的时候。

长年屏蔽的班群此时就在朴志晟的聊天框下面飞快滚动消息，罗渽民点开翻了几条，都是在不停找人的、帮忙组织的。他去看公告里的详细信息，时间是下周六晚。他偷听到的朴志晟和李东赫约好见面的时间也是。这一次于情于理他都找不到拒绝的理由，便给团支书回复了“好”，也在群里应和了几句。母亲的腿伤好得很快，她已经提了很多次想回Ｚ市，到时候可以带她一起回去。

罗渽民的消息正好混在“带对象一起来”的话题中，他很快变成围攻对象，一个个争先恐后问他的情感状况。他苦笑着用“单身”和“暂时没想法”的措辞搪塞过去，很不甘心地退出了聊天界面。锁屏之前他看到有人问班长怎么不吱声。

罗渽民怔怔看着漆黑的手机屏幕出神，试着回想他们班的班长是谁。他们的同学会一向是团支书或其他爱热闹的班委在组织，班长几乎不冒泡。于是罗渽民费了点时间才从零碎凌乱的快褪色的高中记忆里，找到关于李敏亨的信息。

有那么一刻罗渽民强烈地想要拒绝赴约。

其实他们断得干干净净，烟花落幕的时候李敏亨就彻彻底底地从他的世界里消失了。偶尔的偶尔他会短暂想起同他的遗憾，属于李敏亨的片段一闪而过，然后是他们的弄巧成拙带来的和朴志晟有关的很长久的伤痛。

即便李敏亨这一次凑巧也参加同学会，罗渽民自以为没什么，他决不会再犯错。但就像他还在耿耿于怀朴志晟和李东赫的关系那样，罗渽民担心朴志晟会介意。

他没有重新点开群聊寻找关于李敏亨的消息，慢吞吞地回头看朴志晟，没来由的有一点心虚。朴志晟恢复了平躺的姿势，正举着手机看新闻，注意到他的目光，转过头问他怎么了。

“下周六我回Ｚ市，有高中同学会。”罗渽民说，“顺便送我妈回去。”

朴志晟愣了一会儿才略带惊讶地问：“阿姨要回去了吗？”好像对他有同学会并不在意。

“提了好几次，可能待不住了吧。”罗渽民笑笑，“在家里还有邻居约她打麻将。”

说完他突然收起笑容安静下来，从朴志晟同样的缄默中，后知后觉地明白了母亲为何急着想离开。

“早点睡吧。”朴志晟缓慢地伸手摸摸罗渽民的脸，然后起身关了灯。

房间陷入黑暗，罗渽民听到窸窣的声响，感受到朴志晟逐渐靠近的温热的呼吸，他随后被他很小心地抱住。

罗渽民让自己不去思考朴志晟这样是出于心虚还是单纯的心血来潮的爱意，受宠若惊地又很快心安理得地闭上眼享受他的怀抱，掌心贴在他胸口。

纯洁的温情时刻他们经历的很少，他们逐渐抱得很紧，于是朴志晟无法克制地硬了，滚烫的东西顶住罗渽民的小腹。

罗渽民今天不是很想做，但还是张开了腿。他觉得没有必要放弃任何一个可以同朴志晟亲密的机会。

所幸罗渽民提前把一些奇怪的东西从主卧转移到了书房藏好，朴志晟在抽屉里找到了充足的润滑液和套，然后把罗渽民从床上抱下来，托住他的屁股把他抵在靠窗的那面墙上。

书房的床很容易响，罗渽民已经变得很会叫，但是房内的隔音一般，母亲睡眠很浅。

罗渽民最受不了朴志晟站着弄他，他狠狠抓他的背，用激烈的亲吻和啃咬使自己保持安静。黑暗和藏匿的刺激让他的高潮来得很快，他伏在朴志晟肩上不受控制地掉眼泪。朴志晟问他还要不要，他拼命摇头，朴志晟便很体贴地退出来，自己解决完后，亲了亲罗渽民的眼睛。

后半夜朴志晟没怎么睡，他抱着熟睡的罗渽民，一遍又一遍想着李敏亨说他下周回国的消息。


	22. Chapter 22

李东赫的男朋友不允许他晚上单独和可疑的男人相处，因此朴志晟改为周六中午和李东赫吃饭。

“所以，你跟他现在什么情况？”开了几句玩笑后，李东赫直白地揭穿朴志晟想要寻求开导的真正目的。

朴志晟把吸管掰直又卷起来，显然还无法明确定义他和罗渽民的关系，支吾道：“就，这么处着呗，住在一块，上上床，有时候去我家吃饭。”

“我爸妈挺喜欢他的，小星也很喜欢他。”

“那你呢？”李东赫毫不留情地问。

朴志晟躲开他的眼神，说：“我不知道。”被李东赫盯得发毛，他又很不情愿地补充道：“可能还有那么一点喜欢吧。”

李东赫难得没有见缝插针地嫌弃他，很耐心地追问：“他呢？你觉得他还喜欢你吗？”

朴志晟在虾背上戳了一排又一排的洞，沉默了很久很久。

他始终做不到既往不咎、全心全意地接纳罗渽民，很大一部分原因是他无法判断罗渽民是否真心爱他。他不想要他的愧疚，不在乎他的道歉，更不希望他只是不堪寂寞，需要随便什么人陪。

他离开校园很久了，结束没有名分的初恋已经很久了，他没有兴趣也没有勇气再把他所剩无几的热情捧出来给罗渽民看，没有耐心去揣测对方的心思了。他不想再无所顾忌地追求，示爱，也不想要罗渽民不明目的的主动讨好。

朴志晟有时候会怀念以前那个对他不屑一顾的罗渽民。他也许可以再热烈地爱他一回，但不是对现在这个温顺到让他迷惘的罗渽民。

朴志晟想要对等的爱，想要罗渽民像他曾经爱他那样，拿出能够让他百分百信服的很纯粹的感情。

他也不想总是那么阴晴不定对他忽冷忽热，总是不由自主地对他好，又在被碰到伤疤时毫不留情地报复他。

“如果不喜欢了，不想继续了，那就尽快和他说清楚，没有必要这样耗着。”李东赫没有继续问，伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，“如果你对他还有感情，那就好好相处，不要揪着以前的事不放。”

“我妈不会同意我跟他分开的。”朴志晟找到一个很可靠的理由来掩饰他其实从未考虑过第一条建议，然后换了一只虾摧残。

他无意听见过两位母亲的谈话，她们在商量挑个好日子，走个形式，把他和罗渽民的事定下来。

“志晟，我们现在这个年纪，其实不太适合用爱情去衡量一段关系。 ”李东赫叹了口气。

“不是上学的时候，你喜欢谁想和谁在一起，又怎么分手，只用考虑自己。不一样的。你还要考虑家里人的想法，要考虑以后的生活，不是一句喜不喜欢就能定下来的。”

“志晟，我们早就是大人了，不能那么单纯的。”

“你妈妈最近问过我很多次，想知道你和罗渽民到底怎么回事，我还没告诉她。”李东赫把朴志晟盘子里的虾泥拨到一边，让他正视自己，“阿姨很担心你。她一直都希望你能尽快找到合适的对象，快点稳定下来。她怕你被人指指点点的，也很怕你以后没有人陪。”

“既然你当初选择欺骗他们，怎么说也要好好圆下去。随自己性子不明不白地耗下去，对谁都没有好处的。到时候最难过的是你的父母，你觉得你会开心吗？你好好想想，你到底想要什么呢？”

朴志晟答不上来，愣愣盯着桌面出神。

母亲为他承受了很多，付出了很多。亲妹妹遇人不淑，小儿子偏偏也喜欢男人。逢年过节亲戚问起朴志晟的婚恋状况，总是母亲帮着圆场。前几年有人看出了端倪，平日看上去亲近温和的长辈甚至小辈都立刻奚落起来，纷纷远离，一边自以为体贴地表面劝导实则鄙夷。母亲当场同人家理论起来，大吵一架，随后带朴志晟离开，再没和那几家人来往。

母亲第一次见到李东赫时的惊喜，得知李东赫要离开后的低落，以及同罗渽民相处时的欣慰和喜爱，交替着提醒朴志晟，这不是他可以随心所欲，意气用事的。

“我和我男朋友总是吵架，觉得对方有数不清的毛病，经常吵到闹分手的程度，不想和他过了。”李东赫想起自己很爱疑神疑鬼的男友，笑了笑，“但是我们知道我们不会真的分开。因为你没有办法保证，离开这一个的话，什么时候才能遇到另外一个愿意陪着你过之后那么多的日子，还能让爸妈放心的人了。”

“我们已经过了可以轰轰烈烈谈恋爱、奋不顾身坠入爱河的年纪了。”

“重要的不是爱情，是合适，是陪伴。是家。”

李东赫说得口干舌燥又饥饿，也不管朴志晟有没有听进去，一扫严肃正经的神情，迅速埋头吃饭。

朴志晟被灌输了很多他其实本来就懂但始终不想面对的道理，怔怔地看着空饭碗消化。罗渽民来了电话，李东赫敲着桌子让他赶紧接。

他们通话的次数不多，平时都在微信上交流，说话也很简略，于是此刻两人举着手机，在不同地方同时陷入了沉默，不知道怎么开口。

“在工作吗？”罗渽民的声音很轻很软，小心翼翼地问。

“没呢，在吃午饭。”朴志晟吸了吸鼻子，装作很平静地说。

罗渽民犹豫了一会儿，又问：“和同事啊？”

朴志晟看了看专注进食的李东赫，冷静斟酌片刻，把下意识涌到嘴边的谎话咽回去，如实回答：“不是，在跟东赫哥吃饭。”

罗渽民那头安静了好一会儿，才响起有些刻意加重的，听上去很可爱的不太情愿的“哦”。

朴志晟忍不住笑了，声音不再紧绷，很轻松地问他怎么了。

“我待会儿就去Ｚ市了，我能开你车吗？明天开回来。”罗渽民大概是在替母亲收拾东西，行李箱滚动着，还有小猫在轻声撒娇。

“好。”朴志晟拨弄着一块土豆。

“你明天什么时候回来啊，要我去机场接你吗？”罗渽民把车钥匙攥在手中，低头穿鞋子。

“明天很早的飞机，你睡着吧，我坐同事的车。”

“好吧。”罗渽民拎过母亲手中的行李，带她下楼。朴志晟此刻的坦诚让先前的遮掩变得不算什么，罗渽民有些放松，笑着挠了挠母亲怀里的小猫。

“你们这不是挺好的嘛。”李东赫咬着筷子似笑非笑地打量朴志晟挂断电话后的表情。

朴志晟很不好意思地瘪瘪嘴，低头吃饭。

这几天他都和罗渽民睡一起，起先是出于心虚和惶恐，后来慢慢觉得，这样子也不错。除了第一天晚上比较压抑，其余时候还算温馨。他们甚至找到了做爱的新乐趣，罗渽民隐忍的样子很漂亮，很害怕地缠在他身上，想叫又不敢产生动静，泪水比往常多，下面也夹得异常紧。他们并不是每晚都要做，有次罗母敲门进来给他们送水果的时候，他们缩在被窝里，朴志晟刚埋进去就被罗渽民紧张得夹了出来，因此心有余悸地消停了两个晚上。

无事可做的夜晚，他们挨在一起各管各地看手机，不怎么交谈，但好像并不无趣，反而安逸。

朴志晟细细回忆着便忍不住笑出声来，抬眼对上李东赫敏锐又略带嫌弃的目光，立刻很害羞地收起笑容。

“但是我表哥，今天回国。”朴志晟想起促使他主动要求来Ｓ市出差的原因，又变得愁眉苦脸，“他也去参加同学会。”

李东赫哭笑不得：“你不会就为了这个来找我吧？你到底是介意罗渽民以前吊着你呢，还是怕他和你哥旧情复燃呢？”

朴志晟紧抿嘴唇不说话。他两个都十分介意，只是后者近期猛然占了上风。他和李敏亨平时的联系很少，他突然回国的消息久违地提醒他，罗渽民当初是为了李敏亨才抛弃他的。

他怎么能做到毫无芥蒂呢。

李东赫很无奈地翻了个白眼，无视朴志晟的独自懊恼，给两人加了一份甜点。

“看吧，你明明还是那么喜欢他。”


	23. Chapter 23

罗渽民到的不算早，座位零零散散还空了几个。他随便挑了一个坐下，免不了被人善意调侃几句单身状况和前几年的缺席。

团支书在忙着对名单，而圆桌的上座有些突兀地空出来，罗渽民没有多想，问了句谁还没有到。

“李敏亨啊。”坐在旁边的同学回答他，“你没看群吧，这次是他提出来的，让我们帮忙组织。说是好不容易能回国一趟，想聚一聚。”

罗渽民愣住，心不在焉地嗯了一声，捻着桌布上繁杂华丽的花纹，不打算多问。

“你说班长这人也真是的，还在国内读书的时候都不回来和我们聚，一出国更是好几年都没个影子，也不知道在加拿大混得怎么样。”但有人接过话茬，玩笑着抱怨起李敏亨。

“你们不知道吗，上个月市图书馆翻修扩建，就是他捐的，他好像在加拿大华人圈里挺有名气的。”另一人提了一句，然后话锋一转，将问题抛给了罗渽民，“渽民啊，你上学的时候不是跟他关系最好嘛，你跟他有联系吗？”

罗渽民没料到会和自己扯上关系，端着茶杯的手一抖，茶水险些洒出来。他尴尬地扯起嘴角，摇了摇头。问话的同学没有在意，转头聊起别的话题。罗渽民松了口气，又感到逐渐蔓延的很无助的怅然。

“李敏亨怎么回事啊还不来！先给他满上三杯酒，进门了就罚！”团支书和副班长嚷嚷着叫服务员先开了几瓶酒，埋怨李敏亨将活都丢给了他们。

正说着，包厢门被推开，风尘仆仆的李敏亨大步迈进来，一面理着头发一面道歉：“不好意思啊各位，飞机晚点了。”

房间里沉默了一会儿，随即爆发出很热闹的议论。很多人跑过去同李敏亨握手、拥抱，与他寒暄，罗渽民放下手机，也随着大流站起身来，往门口看去。人群挡住了李敏亨大半张脸，罗渽民站在外围看不太清楚，只觉得他并没有变化很多。

李敏亨很快被簇拥着来到上座，爽快地干了三杯几乎快溢出来的酒。大家终于都坐下来满上了酒水干杯，有人诧异李敏亨高中时期每每聚餐要么滴酒不沾要么一杯就倒，没想到现在这么放得开。

“没办法，都是练出来的。”李敏亨笑着说。他并不推拒别人的敬酒，自如地打着官腔相互恭维，相当老练娴熟。他讲述了在国外打拼的经历，如今成就不小，足以在一众青年当中作为标杆。

罗渽民坐在靠门的位置，很不起眼。他一边默不作声地吃菜，一边偷偷打量不停被人或吹捧或调侃的李敏亨，才发觉原来他变得很陌生。他和罗渽民印象中喜欢睁圆了无辜纯澈的杏眼、不善言辞、容易害羞的少年截然不同，仅仅有着相似的外貌。

但好像所有人都理所当然地默认了李敏亨的成长轨迹就应如此，连罗渽民自己也并不觉得很意外。

早在李敏亨没有阻止母亲羞辱他的时候，罗渽民就彻底死了心，明白了他们永远不会是同一路人。那两次仅有的交集，一次比一次更加短暂，更加错误罢了。

这个时期的同学会很乏味，大家暗中攀比事业、家庭，假笑着说很多场面话。罗渽民以前人缘不错，但到底那时候同班里的差距很大，志气也不同，真心待他好的，李敏亨算一个，其余寥寥几个，都是同他一样雷打不动吊车尾的，如今过得和他差不多，都坐在靠门的几个位置。罗渽民和他们聊得比较开心，并不管功成名就的那帮人。反正李敏亨变得怎么样都早已和他无关。

“我们在T市工作的有好多吧？”李敏亨提起这次回来在T市有合作的业务，立刻有人数起能搭得上关系的人，“我想想啊......欸你那个合作对象，不就是渽民他们公司嘛！”

罗渽民忽然被喊到，放下酒杯茫然地望过去，正好撞上李敏亨直勾勾的很复杂的眼神。罗渽民被盯得不太自在，慌张地扭头看向说话的人，李敏亨则不动声色地垂下眼眸，将手边的毛巾攥紧了。

“不过渽民今年刚从总部调到Ａ市吧。”说话者向罗渽民重复了他们方才的话题，“不然你俩可能还会碰上呢。”

罗渽民礼貌地点点头，表示他说得很对。他不打算加入他们的对话，准备继续吃东西，余光瞥见李敏亨眼中很隐忍的悲戚，他愣了一下，但没有让自己想太多。

“那挺可惜的。”李敏亨满上酒杯，听上去不经意地感叹了一声，眼神快速扫过罗渽民，有很短暂的愣神。

之后的时间罗渽民得以安心吃饭。因为中午朴志晟温柔的态度给了强心剂，他便很自然地又问他现在在做什么，得到了在带同事吃本地小吃的回复，还有几张照片。

他告诉朴志晟，聚餐很无聊，大家都在相互炫耀和吹捧，朴志晟那边安静了一会儿，发过来一句“少喝点酒”。

“没喝。”罗渽民拍下他的酒杯发给朴志晟，“在喝橙汁。”

“跟谁聊天呢笑这么开心？”同学调侃道，好奇地揣测罗渽民的表情。

“嗯？”罗渽民正含着一个油炸汤圆，脸颊鼓起来，他转过头去，眼里还噙满了温柔笑意。

“还说没对象呢，笑成这样。”

“真没有。”罗渽民将汤圆推到另一侧，收敛了一点笑容，抿起嘴唇很不好意思。

“是正在追吧？”

罗渽民无辜地眨了眨眼，觉得这话也没说错，便笑眼弯弯地点点头。

“作为咱们班为数不多没长残还越来越好看的，你得加把劲啊，现在估计就你还单着了，那边那几个孩子都会跑了。你上学那会儿不是蛮多人给你送情书的嘛。”

“在努力呢。”罗渽民嘶哈嘶哈地把滚烫的汤圆嚼烂了咽下去，含糊不清地回应同学的热切关照。

而对面李敏亨将他的神情变化都看在眼里，眼神逐渐黯淡。他满上一杯酒，站起来宣布他要结婚的消息。8月12日在温哥华，新娘是华裔，这顿饭算他请客。

然后他在一片祝福声中端起酒杯，一个一个敬下来。

罗渽民正喝着橙汁，被这突如其来的婚讯呛了一口。他不安地揣摩那个数字以及李敏亨不知有意无意投来的很灼热又沉重的视线，不知道朴志晟是否已经知晓，他的表哥要结婚了，日子还定在罗渽民生日前一天。

甚至按北京时间就是他生日当天。

但朴志晟多半是知道得比他早的。

罗渽民也早就知道了去Ｓ市出差的人选可以自荐，朴志晟是主动提出的。于是朴志晟看起来像逃避的举动终于有迹可循，罗渽民有些无奈，又感到彷徨。

李敏亨走到身后时罗渽民还在出神，旁人拍了拍他，他很快整理好情绪，往空杯中很诚意地倒满了酒，起身同李敏亨碰了碰。

“恭喜。”罗渽民是真心实意地贺喜，为老同学成家立业幸福美满感到高兴，即便对方同他曾经有不明不白的牵扯，婚期的挑选也别有目的。他坦然地直视李敏亨的双眸，没有被他暗沉的眼神带偏心思，反而保持着得体的微笑，将酒一饮而尽。

李敏亨不易察觉地抬了抬手臂，想说他随意就好，喝橙汁也没关系。他对罗渽民泰然自若、置身事外的态度感到疑惑和难以捕捉的痛苦，死死盯着他的脸，直到他朝他扬了扬空酒杯，抬起唯一始终未变的多情的眼眸，他才如梦初醒般喝掉自己手中的酒。

李敏亨迅速走到下一个人身边敬酒，罗渽民坐下来继续吃饭，没有人看出他们之间的暗流涌动。

时光流逝下，令人不开心的回忆沉淀下来，人们往往更乐意记住那些随波流动的可以反复拿出来品味的美好。似乎所有人都忘记了高考前那个不太愉快的插曲，忘记了其实他们很多人都曾经见证过李敏亨和罗渽民之间有些非同寻常的友谊的诞生和破裂。

可能那些出格的情谊实在不值一提，罗渽民本人也更愿意只记住普普通通的快乐，没机会好聚好散，他如今能做的只有给李敏亨敬满一杯酒而已。

李敏亨回到上座后没有再往罗渽民的方向看，好像神色无常。罗渽民在饭局的尾声收到一条好友申请，来自班群的李敏亨，有很长一段备注，问他晚饭过后是否有空，还十分善解人意地补充，“不方便的话，就不用通过验证了”。

罗渽民看了好多遍，没有点通过便锁上手机，心底的不安愈发浓重。他不确定自己是否应该赴约，拒绝会显得他刻薄无情甚至心虚，他并非如此，可上一次他的选择又给每个人都带来了长期的创伤。他也不知道该不该告诉朴志晟这件事。

大家都很忙，难得抽出这点时间赶回Ｚ市聚餐，因此饭后没有安排别的活动，散得很快，但仍有些人想借此机会与李敏亨拉拢关系，约他再续一顿酒局。

李敏亨被簇拥着往外走去，看到罗渽民只身站在电梯前，没有按下按钮，而是听到动静后向他看过来，眼里有他期待的东西。

于是李敏亨克制地扬起嘴角，推脱了那些人的邀请。


	24. Chapter 24

李敏亨看上去早有预谋，他带罗渽民去了一家清吧，坐在幽静的角落，灯光是昏暗的，音乐是慵懒的，气氛是有些扭曲的暧昧。他给两人点了度数不高但很漂亮的酒，然后花了很长时间重新组织开场白。

“对不起啊，明明说过不会再来找你的。”

纵使在异国他乡逼自己练就伶牙俐齿学会虚与委蛇，面对罗渽民的时候，李敏亨依旧被打回原形。

“我不知道你也会来的。我回国是因为有工作。”李敏亨小心翼翼地解释，低垂眼眸，有一瞬间很想把手上的订婚戒指藏起来，不要让罗渽民看见。

他自知这样的辩解很苍白。这些年他一直在费劲地关注罗渽民，渠道匮乏，只有班群和他们曾经的共同好友，他得到的消息很少并且有延迟。他捐钱翻修Ｚ市的图书馆，是因为那里承载了很多他和罗渽民过去美好的回忆，希望罗渽民看到新闻的时候能短暂地回想。这次同Ｔ市公司的合作不需要他出面，他还是抱着可能会遇见罗渽民的侥幸心理接手，在回国前几天才知道罗渽民已经不在总部了。但所幸他会参加同学会。

于是李敏亨思考了很久，如何才能和罗渽民多说一点话，以及，如何控制自己的情绪。

“这次是真的最后一次找你了。”他保证道，将姿态压得很低。但找他做什么，他不知道。好像罗渽民能答应他，让他多看几眼，哪怕下一秒就离开，也足够了。

罗渽民轻轻应了一声，不知该如何回应。他抿了一口酒，想他们之间可能确实差一个正式一点的结局。他们此刻像都握着笔，对那些陈旧的潦草的字迹感到无从下手。

“这酒挺好喝的。”罗渽民说，不知不觉喝完了一杯，没有感到不舒服。然后他们静默着自顾自喝酒，一杯接一杯，似乎默许了用这种方式画上句号。

但朴志晟的电话打破了这种平衡。罗渽民的手机就放在桌面上，屏幕朝上。李敏亨死死盯着来电显示，倒转的姓名让他眼中有什么在很迅速地崩塌。

“回家了吗？”朴志晟问。

罗渽民接电话的时候没多想，他握着手机，抬眼撞见李敏亨崩溃的眼神，才意识到难堪。

“在路上了。”罗渽民慌不择路地这样回答。

他努力掩饰得很镇定，朴志晟没有察觉到异常，笑着问他要不要给他带点什么：“给小星的我都买好了，她特地打电话让我别忘了给你买。你有什么想吃的吗？”

幸福要比负面情绪难以遮掩得多，罗渽民不由自主地笑起来，说随便什么都可以，音色是李敏亨从来没听过的很熟稔的温柔。

罗渽民挂断电话后，喝完了杯子里的酒，低头想措辞。李敏亨的眼神刺得他很不舒服。

“你和志晟......”李敏亨艰涩地开口，但没有说下去。

“我和他住在一起。”罗渽民委婉地说，迅速瞥了一眼李敏亨很痛苦的神色，又添了一杯酒。

“是回来之后和他认识的吗？”李敏亨脸上带着有些凄惨的笑，磕磕绊绊说着罗渽民听不明白的话，“志晟以前告诉过我，他和你只见过几次。”

罗渽民皱起眉，胃隐隐有些作痛。

“你是不是租了他的房子？志晟有套房子空着，我前几次回来去住过。”李敏亨更像是在自言自语，攥紧了酒杯，不断地逃避明明很清晰的答案，拼命寻找出路，“本来这次我也打算住，但志晟说已经租出去了。”

他又想起什么，笑着说：“哦对了，志晟和你现在是同事吧，以前又是学长学弟，他把房子租给你，也很正......”

“李敏亨。”罗渽民打断他，“我和他是同居。”他打算再把话说得绝对一些，又补充说，“我们在一起了。”

李敏亨像是被按下了暂停键，看向罗渽民的眼神很空洞，似乎无法接受他口中的事实。

“怎么可能呢？”良久，他嗤笑一声，摇了摇头，“那时候我就问过他，你们是不是在一起过。”

“他说没有，说你们不熟，约过几次而已，早就没联系了。”李敏亨新开了一瓶酒，看上去度数不低，他自顾自地边喝边说，不顾罗渽民越来越难看的脸色。

“你们约什么呢？”他举着酒杯，很快就有了醉意，笑容愈发嘲讽，“我不懂你们那套。上床吗？”

“罗渽民，你和他上了几次床，就......爱上他了么？”

“就可以一边喜欢着他一边又假装原谅我，还愿意和我上床，然后新年的时候丢下我去找他吗？”

李敏亨瞪红了双眼，泪水掺进酒里吞咽下去，一点也不给罗渽民喘息的余地，冷笑着质问他，“朴志晟知道你这么爱他吗”，以及，“你们现在同居干什么呢”，“还是上床吗”。

罗渽民气得浑身发抖，喘不过气来。他难以置信地瞪着李敏亨，希望他只是在胡言乱语，但他眼里狰狞的悲恸让他好不容易牢固的信心逐渐松动瓦解。

“他从来没和我提过你，从来没有。”李敏亨捂住脸，语气稍微放缓了些，透着一点怜悯，他向后瘫在靠背上，看上去很颓丧，却有些幸灾乐祸，“倒是经常提起那个叫东赫的。”

“我还以为，他去Ｓ市是特地找他的。”他痛苦地闭上眼，满杯的酒轻微摇晃着，像随时会倾覆。

“他骗你的。”罗渽民努力让自己保持冷静，紧握酒杯的手指泛白，“他也没向他父母提过我。”

李敏亨睁开布满血丝的眼，好像恍然大悟又觉得很可笑，反问道：“那他为什么这么做呢？”

罗渽民给朴志晟找了很多借口。比如怨他恨他，比如不想和表哥太尴尬。这一刻李敏亨把话问出来，他却突然找不到任何理由为朴志晟辩护，或者说，维护自己的自尊心。他陷入无边的迷惘，坐在沙发上，却像一直往下坠，撞破一层又一层脆弱又坚韧的蛛网，把自己缠得一团糟。

他们沉默对峙许久，李敏亨把手放到包上，将拉链拉开一半，又拉上了。

“对不起。”李敏亨再一次道歉。他把酒瓶往罗渽民的方向推了推，像是很随意地邀请一位好友，说：“再陪我喝一会儿吧。”

罗渽民从痛苦中挣扎出来，像是急于寻求解脱，干脆地倒满并不适合他的烈酒，仰头喝完一杯，喉咙像被火灼烧，烫得眼泪没机会落下来。

他们开了很多酒，又找回了摇摇欲坠的平衡。

李敏亨一直抓着包，似乎想把什么东西交给罗渽民。但最终放弃了。

罗渽民醒来后发现自己在酒店的房间。昨晚的记忆像泼洒的烈酒，摔碎的玻璃杯，他挣扎想了一会儿，觉得头痛欲裂，喉咙干涩，宿醉的后遗症。

这是一间大床房，他只占了双人床的一半，另一侧很平整，丝毫没有躺过人的痕迹。罗渽民松了口气。他和李敏亨应该没有发生什么不恰当的行为。

他试着坐起来想要开灯，转头看向窗帘缝隙中透出来的光，然后看见很艰难地蜷缩在沙发上的李敏亨。

房间里的光线很暗很沉重，外面雨声很响，让李敏亨看上去有些可怜，像被遗弃的小孩，躲在阴影里祈望能被注意到。

罗渽民身上的衣服很完整，连袜子都没有脱。床头有半杯凉掉的水，和新拆开的胃药。

罗渽民没想到昨晚自己会醉得那么快，他好像无法克制地哭得很安静，倒在酒吧的沙发上，然后李敏亨将他抱了出去。他没有力气挣扎，而那一刻他似乎也自暴自弃了，没有试着拒绝。

李敏亨看样子将他照顾得很不错。给他擦了脸，还在半夜买了药。罗渽民不知道自己应该等他醒来对他说声谢谢，还是为了避免尴尬现在就悄悄离开。他坐在床上放空了好一会儿，才忽然想起来朴志晟今天要回来。

罗渽民慌张地去看手机，手背撞到床头柜的角，红了一大片，他没有心思顾及。李敏亨帮他充了电，但关了铃声，罗渽民看着朴志晟的未接来电和未读信息陷入惶恐，没注意到李敏亨被他吵醒了。

“昨晚我接了你母亲的电话。”李敏亨揉了揉脸，撑起睡得僵硬酸痛的身子，尽力用平淡的口吻同罗渽民交谈。

罗渽民转头看他，面色惨白。李敏亨不太懂他眼里的害怕和迷惘源于何处，心虚地避开他的视线，说：“我告诉她，同学会散得迟，你可能要睡在外面。”

罗渽民并没有轻松几分，他垂眸死死盯着手机屏幕，颤抖着，看上去像恨不得立刻消失在这个房间里。

七点，朴志晟说他起飞了。两个小时后落地，他问“你起床了吗”，“什么时候回来”，“要我过来陪你吗”，并且打了两个电话。但之后没有发任何消息。现在将近十一点，罗渽民平常并不赖床，也很少将手机静音。

李敏亨有些不知所措，便起身去浴室洗漱，想着罗渽民要是觉得同他共处一室会很难堪，可以不用和他打招呼，现在就可以直接离开。

昨晚替罗渽民接他母亲的电话时，李敏亨是害怕的，怕罗母还记得他，便随口套用了其他同学的名字。高三结束的暑假，他偶尔忍不住路过罗渽民的小区，偷偷在他家楼下转一转。他撞见过买菜回来的罗母，那个曾经很温柔地送过他蛋糕的女人面露愠色，生硬地劝告他，不要再来。李敏亨只好不再出现。

李敏亨望着镜子里憔悴的自己，苦笑着摇了摇头。

朴志晟在这时打来电话，李敏亨愣了片刻，却仿佛早就料到了什么，神色如常地按下接听键。

朴志晟的声音从另一端混着喧哗的雨声传来，失真得厉害：“哥，你醒了吗？我妈让你晚饭来我们家吃，让我过来接你。我已经到你酒店楼下了。”


	25. Chapter 25

李敏亨又做了一个很错误的决定。

他明明听出了朴志晟的目的，却放弃在第一时间向他解释他和罗渽民的清白。他低头看落下的水流，用几秒钟的沉默坐实了自己的心虚和罗渽民的“不忠”。

“你们收拾一下，快点下来吧。”朴志晟听上去很随意地将“你们”说出口，然后没有再耐心地等待李敏亨的沉默或是回应，挂了电话。外边的雨声更大了。

李敏亨洗了把脸，但没有办法洗掉不知道什么时候激发，又蛰伏了多久的阴暗情绪。他故作镇定地走出浴室，弯腰合上行李箱，垂眸看着地毯上繁杂的花纹，对罗渽民复述了朴志晟的话。

罗渽民僵住，攥着手机的手指骨节几乎在咯咯作响。他挂断刚刚拨出去的给朴志晟的电话，像一台生锈的机器艰难地抬头看向李敏亨。

“那你先下去吧。”罗渽民勉强扯出很难看的笑容，“等他走了我再......”

“他知道你在这儿。”李敏亨假装很不忍心地掐断他的侥幸，直起身，努力让自己看上去深表歉疚和无奈。

罗渽民张了张嘴，干涩的喉咙一时发不出任何音节。他机械地端起玻璃杯，吞了一口冰凉的水，感到很麻木。

“你解释了吗？”他还抱有一丝希冀，轻声问李敏亨。但没有勇气直视他。

李敏亨沉默片刻，认为自己反正也没有退路可选，便装作遗憾地回答：“不知道他信不信。”

罗渽民怔住，然后微弱地长叹一口气，喝完剩下的水，站起来示意李敏亨可以出发了。

李敏亨望着他低垂的眼帘，浓密纤长的睫毛如同收拢下坠的蝶翅，将情绪仔细遮掩。他想起以前罗渽民趴着午睡的时候，阳光落在他脸庞，有一层很柔软的光芒，像幼崽的未褪去的绒毛。他曾悄悄将手覆在他眼前，感受睫毛触碰掌心带来的，专属于少年时代的青涩单纯的悸动。

李敏亨流露过许许多多连自己也难以察觉的温柔爱意，罗渽民永远无从得知，也再没必要知晓。

但李敏亨觉得不甘。他怎么说也不至于错到罪大恶极的地步，能容许罗渽民折磨他这么多年。大学的时候他孤注一掷飞去Ｓ市，他不知道罗渽民和朴志晟的纠葛。如今他在套上婚姻枷锁前最后一次给自己讨个解脱，他仍然不清楚他们的关系。他始终被蒙在鼓里，好像他是那个恶意闯入的第三者，要挑拨离间。

尽管事实表面确实如此。李敏亨也这样做了。

他想到罗渽民以前恶作剧把绿色包装的彩虹糖塞进他嘴里，酸得他龇牙咧嘴说不出话。他回忆起那种味道，很快挣脱出来，心上残留了酸涩百倍的痛苦。

他拉着行李箱走出房间，罗渽民拖着脚步跟在他身后。

朴志晟等在大堂，淋到了雨有些狼狈，脚边放着一袋礼物，是买给罗渽民母亲的。

罗渽民走出电梯后看到了他，与他遥遥相望，撞进他深邃暗沉的，无法分辨情绪的眼眸。一滴雨水沿着发梢落进他的眼睛，他闭上眼，极度失望一般别开了脸。

罗渽民仿佛又回到了那场绵延的秋雨，看到那个揣着鸡蛋灌饼等在酒店对面，浑身湿透的少年，感受到漫长而单薄的，未留下充分存在证据的痛楚。

他想，朴志晟可以质问他，可以骂他，怎样发泄都可以，但是千万不要再离开他，不要只留下一句再见。

但朴志晟总能找到最令他难熬的方式叫他痛苦，像藏在骨头里的病症，瘙痒而无从下手。

走近之后，朴志晟同李敏亨客套地打了招呼，然后若无其事地看向他身后无措的罗渽民，问他，“车你放哪了”，好像认为他们只是凑巧一起出现在酒店，相信他们清清白白，罗渽民的夜不归宿与李敏亨无关。但语气很是疏离，冰凉得比大堂奢侈的强劲冷气更让罗渽民觉得难以忍受。

“在家。”罗渽民愣神了好一会儿，才艰涩地挤出几个字，不想折磨因为宿醉而发炎的喉咙。

“那先去你家拿车吧。”朴志晟没有发表什么意见，自顾自地在手机上叫了出租车。“哥，你也一块儿跟我们过去吧。”他头也不抬地建议李敏亨，实则直接替他定下了选择。

等车的几分钟很漫长。他们三人身材都高挑，静静杵在大堂一角，各自脸色都是不同的难堪，很是引人注目，好像他们是不共戴天的仇人，此刻为了利害纠纷才保持冷静。

罗渽民看着朴志晟潮湿的头发，和肩上晕开的水渍，想他和那时候其实没什么不同，看上去很需要罗渽民的解释和拥抱。

罗渽民怕自己越描越黑，担心到忽略了李敏亨为何不再当面澄清一遍。于是他只能拿出纸巾，走近朴志晟，想给他擦一擦雨水。

朴志晟怔了一下，没有躲开，很温顺地垂着脑袋，任罗渽民摸来摸去，紧绷的线条逐渐柔和下来。他甚至握住了罗渽民的手腕将他带近了一些，然后掌心覆在他腰后，很隐晦地宣示主权，但依旧面无表情。

罗渽民想他也许没有那么生气，没那么不分青红皂白，便忍不住凑过去亲了他的脸颊。朴志晟眯起眼盯了他一会儿，低头含住了他的嘴唇，舔湿了才放开。

李敏亨十分狼狈地朝大门走去，停在边上，望着被旋转门不断分割开来的滂沱的雨幕。

他觉得疑惑。朴志晟在电话里分明就压着怒火，此时却和罗渽民若无旁人地吻在一起，似乎他的挑拨离间是徒劳，敌不过他们的情真意切。

李敏亨从来没机会踏入过罗渽民的世界。

即便他能明显感受到那两人的隔阂与矛盾，他们的距离仍恰好不够另一个人趁虚而入。

但李敏亨也从没真正想过要插足。

也许在他几年前选择对朴志晟隐瞒的时候，他就失去这个机会了。

去罗渽民家的路上，李敏亨率先占了副驾驶，朴志晟望着窗外不知道在想什么。罗渽民忐忑不安地低头盯着脚尖，怀疑朴志晟其实并不信任自己，刚才吻他只是故意让李敏亨难堪。

他给母亲打了电话，意料之中被她批评了一通，末了她问：“志晟说他要来接你，他到了没？见到的话一起过来吃午饭吧。”

罗渽民的通话音量比较大，朴志晟隐约听见了，转头毫无波澜地瞥了他一眼，又迅速移开。罗渽民有些窘迫，含糊回答母亲“和他在路上了”，“随便烧点吧”，然后草草挂了电话。

朴志晟仍然不理他，罗渽民点开和他的聊天界面，想用文字解释自己的清白。但他不明白朴志晟如何得知他和李敏亨睡在了一个房间。母亲只以为他是单纯同学聚会醉酒，那或许是李敏亨对他隐瞒了什么。

罗渽民这才想起昨晚骗朴志晟自己已经回家的情节，顿时觉得头更疼了。

他在对话框中打了很多字，又反复删改，最后什么也没发出去。

他没把握自己是否又会言辞不当触犯朴志晟的雷区，决定干脆不解释了。反正也不能够更糟，不差这一点误会。

车停在罗渽民家楼下，李敏亨待在座位上没动，扭头对朴志晟说：“我下午还有约，这次没时间去你家了。”

朴志晟收回刚迈出去的腿，盯着淋湿的鞋面怔了一会儿，随即抬起头很自然地笑着回答：“没事，下次有机会带嫂子一起来吧。”

李敏亨噎住，勉强扯了扯嘴角，从包里拿出一张请柬翻开确认了内容，然后合上递给朴志晟。

朴志晟没有细看便随手揣进兜里，拎起给罗渽民母亲买的礼物，干脆地下了车。李敏亨低声苦笑，抬眼看还愣在车里的罗渽民，动了动嘴唇，但最终连句再见也没能说出口，罗渽民很快就回过神来走了，好像和他多待一秒，多说一个字，都是错误。

李敏亨其实想再保证一遍这一次是真的不会再见了。但他忽然又抱了一丝微弱的期待，想朴志晟会不会带着罗渽民参加他的婚礼，尽管这样对他来说不那么美好。

再想了想，还是算了。他可能无法再承受这样的痛苦。


	26. Chapter 26

罗母听见楼道里的声响便赶紧出来开门，对罗渽民又是一通数落：“这都几点了，你是不是喝多了才起呀？要在外面过夜也不跟我说一声，越大越不像话了。”

罗渽民尴尬应和，暴露了沙哑的声音，又被母亲嘀咕了好几句，被罚杵在玄关一口气喝完醒酒汤。他拿余光小心地瞥了眼朴志晟，后者对罗母的话没有作出什么奇怪的反应，正在很乖巧地讨她开心，先罗渽民一步走向客厅，放下大包小包的礼物。

“怎么淋成这样了，来的时候没带伞呀？”罗母找了新毛巾递给朴志晟，见他湿漉漉的小狗似的模样，满心怜爱。

“我过来的时候还没下雨。”朴志晟一边擦着头发一边追着小猫绕圈，后者因为他身上沾了水，正在拼命表示嫌弃，不让他靠近。朴志晟没忍住打了个喷嚏，把小东西吓跑了。

“快去冲个热水澡，别感冒了。”

罗渽民母亲说话的语调很软，方才责备罗渽民的时候也是担忧大于恼怒，很是温柔，换做自己亲妈，多半是劈头盖脸一顿骂还要上手。朴志晟满腹的烦躁和踟蹰不定被她安抚得好了许多，乖乖听她的话去了浴室。

“渽民呐，去给志晟找件衣服。”

罗渽民刚慢吞吞自己开始擦拭同样被淋湿的头发，闻言忍不住哀怨地瘪了瘪嘴，转身进卧室翻找之前买大了一号的T恤给朴志晟换。

他随后想去帮母亲做饭，因为看上去精神不好被赶了出来，只好顺了一块豆干填肚子，搂着小猫回卧室休息。

罗渽民走到窗前打算把窗帘拉上，向下看去却愣住了。

李敏亨并没有离开，他淋着雨，站在楼下抬头望，似乎在碰运气。同罗渽民对视的时候他愣了一下，随即笑了，笑得很释然，好像心愿终于了解。

一股酸涩从尘封已久的记忆深处涌上来，把罗渽民带回高中时期那些平淡又充实的美好日子。

那时候从未下过这么大的雨。早晨李敏亨常常坐在单车上等他，叼着一袋豆浆或是一片面包。少年人将呆板的校服穿得很好看，罗渽民起床后往楼下一瞥，就瞬间精神了。

罗母偶尔会故意在早上下楼倒垃圾，经过李敏亨身边，意味深长又很温和地打量他。李敏亨很晚才迟钝地反应过来，羞红了脸发现没处躲，只好支支吾吾地打招呼。

那些意气风发的，或是青涩笨拙的影像，很快被这场大雨冲刷得面目全非，拖泥带水地一点一点消失。

李敏亨仰头望着罗渽民，一步步后退，将手中湿烂的请柬撕碎。送给垃圾桶的火红的残骸，和他转身离开时眼里逐渐黯淡的光，像最后苟延残喘的火星，终于浇熄。

罗渽民知道自己对李敏亨也不算太好。但他真的再给不出什么。他把最纯粹最珍贵的爱意悉数留在了少年时代，得到命中注定的怎样也无法弥补的遗憾。

他们早应该走出来了。

罗渽民长叹一口气，扭头却发现母亲不知何时也站在了窗边，看着李敏亨离开的身影。

“妈。”罗渽民小声地喊，心虚地往后退了一步。

“你昨天晚上，是单独和他在一起吗？”母亲蹙起眉头，压低了声音，看向罗渽民的眼神带了些不赞同。

“嗯。”罗渽民只能坦白，垂眸看正在咬他裤腿玩的小猫。

“你怎么......”母亲顿了顿，好像是觉得有些形容难以说出口。

罗渽民赶紧抢过话头：“妈，我跟他什么也没有，就是......很多年没见，叙叙旧。”

事实上，他们的故事并不适合当事人用作茶余饭后的笑谈，他们没有豁达至此。一次围绕朴志晟展开的分不出胜负的短暂争执，几瓶烈酒，整晚的沉默，一场大雨。仅此而已。

他们的三次分离，没有人说过再见。但彼此都默认了将会是永别。

重蹈覆辙不过是将烂熟于心的结局换一种方式上演一遍，来把所谓的不甘心一点一点磨尽。

“他都要结婚了。”罗渽民补充道。

母亲却并没有因此放心下来，反而显得更焦急，忍不住提高了音量：“要结婚了还来招惹你呀！”

“妈......”罗渽民无奈，没想到原来母亲对李敏亨有这么大的怨念，“早就过去了，真的什么也没有。”他抱住母亲，轻轻拍了拍她的背表示安抚。

“志晟知道么？”母亲担忧地看了眼门外，见朴志晟还没出来才说下去，“不管怎么样，你和志晟现在是在一起的了，总要注意一下的。”

罗渽民不自然地揉了揉脸，掩去迟疑和苦涩，说他都知道。知道他昨晚和李敏亨睡在一个房间，也知道他们曾经关系匪浅。

“那他什么反应？你和他解释清楚了么？”

罗渽民张了张嘴，十分没底气地别开脸。

“他也去见了前男友呢。”过了一会儿，他赌气一般转移话题，“也单独吃饭了。”

朴志晟洗完澡出来恰好听见这撒娇似的温软的抱怨，默默后退几步没有靠近卧室。

昨晚他去大学城转了转。

商圈的变化挺大，他凭着记忆找到了他们曾经走过很多遍的去宾馆的固定路线，沿着又走了一遍。路边的娃娃机不见了，倒是多了一个很大的电玩城，深夜里人头攒动，音乐震耳欲聋。他用来逃避现实的酒吧几年前就关了，变成了咖啡店，这个点生意有些冷清。

角落里的鸡蛋灌饼换了师傅，朴志晟赶在关门前买了一个，觉得没以前好吃了。

学校还是那样，闭着眼睛都能走一圈。宿舍楼下，礼堂外的台阶，朴志晟逛了一会儿，后知后觉地发现，他同罗渽民的故事和校园并没有多少关联。他知道很多适合情侣秘密约会的地点，也很认真地构想过校园恋爱的情景，但一个也没能实现。

后来李东赫陪他完成了愿望清单上的大部分内容，但不包括爱情。

朴志晟在湖边看见两位男孩，他们牵着手，正在接吻。湖中央有喷泉，岸边有暖黄的灯，水面上浮着交颈的天鹅，水下映着月色。

他暗自羡慕片刻便离开了，很早就不再奢望这样的场景。

但白天李东赫斩钉截铁地揭穿他仍然那样喜欢罗渽民，朴志晟找不到反驳的理由。

他怨恨罗渽民那时的无情，也热烈地爱过他的傲慢，他好奇他高中时代的纯情，也不那么能接受他现在的温顺。但无论如何他不得不承认的是，从罗渽民主动靠近的那一刻起，他就没想过要他离开。

哪怕纠结，犹豫，反复无常，他也从没下过狠心。

也许只是向现实妥协，顺从父母的意愿找个合适的人安定下来，罗渽民恰好是现成的选择。但也是最好的选择。

离开学校的时候朴志晟终于决定正式地放下过去放过自己，决定不再去奢求完美无瑕的爱情，决定和罗渽民认真地走下去。

可是罗渽民骗他。

早上九点朴志晟到达Ａ市，给罗渽民发了消息打了电话，但一直没得到回复。打给他母亲，却被告知罗渽民因为同学聚会并没有回家。

朴志晟回想了一下，昨晚罗渽民说他快到家的时候，背景音确实不太像在路上，也没有聚会该有的喧哗。他下意识给李敏亨打了电话，也没人接。

朴志晟本不打算往坏处想。他烦躁地随便刷着朋友圈，却看到李敏亨在凌晨发了一张照片，说“好久不见”。

他拍的是车窗外模糊的夜景。朴志晟将照片放大，不算意外地发现了映在窗上的熟悉的身影，似乎睡着了，靠在李敏亨肩上。

朴志晟不知道他应该用怎样的态度来对待这件事。

像小时候在沙滩上辛苦堆砌的城堡，因为选错了地点，猝不及防的被海水冲垮。即便伤心，愤怒，他也找不到人责怪。

当看到罗渽民和李敏亨一起走出电梯的时候，朴志晟发现自己没有办法生他的气。

罗渽民看上去无措，惶恐，很需要别人的谅解。他小心翼翼地靠近，偷吻，在被回吻时紧张而满足地闭上了眼。朴志晟知道他很多次想试着解释，又谨慎地放弃了。

于是朴志晟终于开始怀疑李敏亨曾经对他说过的每一句话，怀疑他回国的真正目的，怀疑他发那张照片的动机。

他迟钝地意识到，李敏亨骗过他，才导致他如今还在对罗渽民的“背叛”耿耿于怀。

吃过午饭后雨依然很大，罗母留他们下午先在这儿休息。罗渽民钻进被窝打算午睡，朴志晟则很不客气地蜷在懒人沙发上逗猫。

罗渽民的卧室很普通，朴志晟原以为他可能会摆些学生时代的照片，比如高中的，想看看他青涩而生动的模样，但是并没有发现。他便没有再想，觉得没见过也好，不会羡慕嫉妒，馋得牙痒。

实际上罗渽民高中时拍过很多照片，和李敏亨的合照占了绝大多数，但毕业之后都销毁了。

“要不......我们也养一只吧？”罗渽民挪到床边，伸出手去挠小猫。

“好啊。”朴志晟很高兴，扭头冲他笑，捏住猫爪碰了碰他的手心。

罗渽民没想到他会这么干脆，怔了一会儿，把手缩回了被窝，小心翼翼抬眼望着他。

“你还生气吗？”

朴志晟的手顿了顿，被小猫抱住撒娇。他抿起嘴唇，犹豫该怎样表达。

罗渽民垂眸盯着枕头，小声说：“我只是和他喝酒了，我喝醉了，他就带我去酒店了。我没和他睡一张床，他睡的沙发。”

“其他的，什么都没有。真的。”他断断续续说完，抬眼看了看朴志晟，又飞快地挪开眼神。

朴志晟迟迟不出声，他便很丧气地瘪了瘪嘴，说，“信不信随你”，然后赌气似的转了个身，拉高了被子。

“我信的。”

朴志晟叹了口气，松开小猫让它窜到了罗渽民的枕头上。

“渽民哥，你......给我一点时间。”


	27. Chapter 27

他们顺便吃过晚饭才回了Ａ市，路途中雨已经彻底停了。朴志晟接到母亲的电话，把罗渽民送到公寓后，自己又回到家里。

“敏亨这孩子也真是的，难得回国一趟也不来我们家坐坐，就这么忙啊。”

朴志晟一进门就听见母亲在抱怨李敏亨，忍不住头疼起来。

“人家大企业家，这次回来是有工作，忙着呢，哪像朴志晟天天闲得慌四处乱逛。”朴志恒正在陪女儿搭积木，头也不抬地顺口嘴了句朴志晟。

朴志晟翻了个白眼，慢吞吞换鞋，暂时没出声。

“孩子也不容易，这些年孤零零在国外打拼，跟家里人感情淡了也正常。”父亲吹着茶水，慢悠悠接过话头。

母亲仍然感到不悦：“那就跟要和家里多走走了！他也就跟我们家亲了，他妈又不知道心疼他。跟我们吃顿饭能花多长时间呀，不像话。”

末了她又开始翻旧账：“小时候还是我帮着带大的呢，跟我多亲呀。敏亨他小时候......”

“不哭不闹，听话懂事，比我乖多了——”朴志晟一路翻着白眼从鞋柜后面钻出来，把李敏亨的请柬丢到茶几上，然后瘪瘪嘴把自己扔进单人沙发里。

“你也知道自己皮得无法无天啊！”母亲照着他翘起来的腿一巴掌抽过去。

朴志晟收起腿，可怜巴巴地整个人蜷缩进沙发里。

“让你去接个人也接不回来，你气死我得了！”母亲觉得不解气，又照着他肩膀打。

“表哥可是大忙人，哪像我，整天游手好闲——”朴志晟眼疾手快从沙发上跳下来逃到朴晓星身边，一屁股坐到地上，跟小姑娘对着傻笑。

“你们俩消停点吧，志晟也有段时间没回家了，一见面就吵吵。”父亲劝完便拿报纸遮住了脸，退出战场。

母亲拿起一颗核桃朝朴志晟丢过去，正中脑门：“我真是，叫你回来找罪受呢。”

“妈，你就不能对我温柔点吗......”朴志晟揉了揉脑袋，顺手敲开核桃喂给朴晓星，“人罗阿姨对我可好了，看我淋湿了还催我去洗澡，你连伞都不提醒我带......”

“那你给人家当儿子去！我还嫌你多呢！”母亲又要砸过去一颗核桃，被父亲拦住了。她转念一想又觉得这话不太对，朴志晟确实也算人家的半个儿子了。

“敏亨跟你说了他结婚的事没有？”她想起叫朴志晟回来的正事，忍下一肚子怒气，拿起了茶几上的请柬。

“婚礼在下个月，叫我们有空就过去，全家包吃包住还包机票。”朴志晟不是很想听见这个名字，低着头使劲翻白眼，有气无力地传达李敏亨在微信上发给他的消息，一边伸手捣乱朴晓星的积木，差点和她打起来。

“出手这么大方。”朴志恒感叹着，踹了朴志晟一脚，把哇哇乱叫的女儿拯救出来，“不去不行啊。”

“可不是么，我想坐头等舱他估计也随便给我升级。”朴志晟冷笑一声，憋屈地帮忙把小家伙的积木复原。

“我们敏亨可真有出息。”母亲笑得欣慰，将没多少内容的请柬翻来覆去地看。

朴志晟耸了耸肩，用力哼了一声。

“你今天是吃了火药啦你？”母亲察觉到他别扭的语气，狠狠瞪了他一眼，“怎么回事儿啊？一提你表哥就阴阳怪气的。”

朴志晟扒拉着积木摇头晃脑佯装没听见，满脸不屑。

“嫉妒呗。”朴志恒乐了，不放过任何能损亲弟弟的机会，“嫉妒人家年纪轻轻事业有成还能美人在怀。”他不太熟练地剥着开心果，一颗一颗往朴晓星嘴里塞。

朴志晟愤愤戳了戳朴晓星松鼠似的腮帮子，小家伙听不懂还跟着傻乐，扭头又和朴志晟闹起来。

“性取向都要强制扭转，给我再多钱我也不乐意......”朴志晟一边扯着朴晓星的脸，一边小声嘀咕。

“你嘀咕什么呢？什么取向？”

“没什么。”朴志晟瘪瘪嘴回避母亲的疑问，“下周抓紧把签证去办了吧，我还得去请年假呢。”

“能请都请了吧，顺便带小星多玩几天。”父亲终于重新加入讨论，对朴志恒说，“把小陈也叫上。”

朴志恒点点头，准备给女友发消息，转念一想，又凑到朴志晟耳边低声问道：“你们不会是情敌吧？”母亲隔得远没听清，他可是都听到了。

朴志晟愣住，然后使劲哼哼。

“不是吧，他们怎么认识的？”朴志恒倒吸一口冷气。

“高中同学呗。”

“他要真是，腿没被他妈打折啊？”朴志恒忍不住咂舌。

“我怎么知道折没折。”朴志晟急于结束这个话题，一低头却发现朴晓星放大的小脸。小家伙正费力地仰着头凑过来偷听，满脸好奇和问号。

朴志晟瞪了她一眼，小孩吐了吐舌头便委屈巴巴地跑去奶奶那儿撒娇。

朴志恒摇了摇头，拍拍朴志晟的肩膀，满脸同情地说：“孽缘啊。”

“奶奶，这个怎么念呀？”闪着金光的大红喜帖对小孩来说很有吸引力，朴晓星拿着玩，指着里面的内容认字。

“携家属。”朴母握着她的小手一字一句念过去。

“家酥是什么？”

“就是家人。你敏亨叔叔请我们一家人去参加他的婚礼，除了你小叔叔，还有爷爷奶奶，你爸爸和小陈阿姨和你，都要一起去的。”

朴晓星眨了眨眼思考了一会儿，歪头问道：“那渽民叔叔呢？”

大人们都被问住了，面面相觑。朴志晟抿紧了嘴唇，躲开小孩充满期待的目光。

暂时没有人能够回答这个问题，朴晓星茫然地睁圆了眼睛看来看去，又脆生生地追问：“那渽民叔叔是不是小叔叔的家人呀，他也要一起去的吧？”

朴母拍拍小孩的脑袋，笑得无奈。

他们当然不把罗渽民当外人看。但婚礼现场难免会碰上李敏亨的母亲，他们不确定这么多年过去了她是否依然很敏感。去年过年联系了一回，她还随口问了句朴志晟打算什么时候结婚，被朴母敷衍过去。

朴母并不怕儿子被为难，这也没什么好遮掩的，倒是担心罗渽民因此受了委屈，会难堪。

李敏亨的母亲从小就要强，做什么都优秀，却败于爱情，在怀孕期间发现了丈夫的骗局。她自然是不甘心的，将事情闹得沸沸扬扬，最后狼狈收场，被本就嫉妒她的一众亲戚指指点点，落井下石。

于是她与所有人断绝了关系，一个人留在Ｚ市生下李敏亨，只在孩子还需要人照顾的时候，偶尔接受朴家的帮助。

她变得十分偏执和刻薄，处处以最严苛的标准要求李敏亨，将他牢牢约束在自己的掌控下，不容许半点差池。

朴母没办法和朴晓星解释清楚罗渽民为何不方便去。小孩子不觉得朴志晟和男人亲热有什么奇怪的，在她眼里，这同爷爷奶奶拥抱、爸爸和小陈阿姨牵手，是一样寻常的。大人们也不打算过早地告诉她，这在很多人看来是不被认可的，是需要被纠正的。

朴晓星是真的很喜欢会给她做很多甜点的渽民叔叔，于是蹭到朴志晟身边又问了一遍。刚刚得知另一内情的朴志恒捏了把汗，赶紧把女儿拽到自己怀里。

朴志晟沉默良久，却说：“我待会儿回去问问吧。”他顿了顿，准确接住小鸟一般雀跃地扑过来的朴晓星，无奈笑着捏了捏她的脸。

“不一定会碰上，到时候回避一下就行。”他对着父母说完，便把这个话题带过了。

“你敏亨叔叔还请你当花童呢。”朴志晟捧起朴晓星的脸晃了晃，逗她，“上回小姑姑结婚还记得吗？可以穿漂亮的裙子。”

“真哒？”小孩一下子转移了注意力，立刻兴奋地跑上楼去找她的小裙子。

“没什么事我就回去了啊。”朴志晟一瞬间没了笑脸，站起来拍拍屁股往大门走，一边轻声嘟囔，“他要结婚你们有什么问题就直接问他呗还让我跑一趟……”

“你是不是跟你表哥吵架了啊？”母亲还是觉得他今天状态很奇怪，追问道。

朴志晟扬了扬眉毛，一脸无辜茫然并十分咬牙切齿地回答：“没有啊，我跟他有什么好吵的。”说着踢掉了拖鞋，很粗暴地把脚踩进运动鞋里。

“又犯什么病！”母亲走去厨房拿了东西塞给他，“刚腌好的萝卜和泡菜，带回去给渽民吃。”

“没我的份啊？”朴志晟嬉皮笑脸地接过袋子。

“吃白米饭吧你！”母亲抬手拍他脑袋，满脸嫌弃地把他往外推，“赶紧走！”

朴志恒慢悠悠跟着出去，说送送朴志晟。

“哥，你朋友圈给我看下。”朴志晟跟他要手机。

朴志恒没多问，爽快地给他了，抱着双臂探着脑袋在一旁看戏。

朴志晟在两人手机里都点开了李敏亨的朋友圈，意料之中发现只有自己才能看见凌晨的那条动态。

“你真打算带你男朋友去他婚礼啊？”朴志恒看热闹不嫌事大，啧啧感叹着收回手机。

“我气死他！”

朴志晟磨了磨牙，狠狠甩上车门走了。


	28. Chapter 28

一个星期过后，朴志晟仍然没有向罗渽民提起李敏亨的事。他觉得如果自己主动开口请他以家属的身份一起参加婚礼，那么他就是完完全全地示弱，一张底牌也没有了。

这种感觉让朴志晟有些不甘心。他一面不想对罗渽民这么快妥协，一面又存心要挑衅李敏亨。

但实际上朴志晟早就没多少底气继续装冷淡。

从Ｚ市回来那天晚上，罗渽民被要了很多次。他隐约明白朴志晟是在闹脾气，便由着他埋头闷声苦干，一次又一次射在里面，胸口吸肿咬破了也没舍得说一句。他无可救药地觉得冷着脸抿着唇故意不说话的朴志晟过分可爱，配合地喘息着夹紧了他，尝出一些前所未有的不同寻常的亲昵。

事后朴志晟想抱他去洗澡，罗渽民实在没力气了，怕他在浴室又来一回，便勉强撑着自己去清理，折腾了半天才弄干净。

他原本做好了又要分房睡的准备，回到主卧却看见朴志晟还懒洋洋躺在床上，瞥了他一眼后很不好意思似的卷着被子翻了个身，背对他，看上去打算以后就这么睡了。

罗渽民有些无措地爬到床上躺下，扯过一半被子盖好。心跳得很快，他深呼吸好几次，最后还是没敢向他确认，怕又破坏了气氛。

因为太累他很快就放弃思考睡了过去，迷迷糊糊感觉到身旁的动静和热度。朴志晟蹭了过来把他捞进怀里，然后很短促地亲了亲他的脸颊。

他们就这样相安无事地平淡地处着，和以前比起来没有太多不同，但因为同床共枕多了几分更真实的温情。谁也不提在Ｚ市的不愉快，彼此都默认了对方不再耿耿于怀。

这天罗渽民提起养猫的事，问朴志晟要不要叫上朴晓星一起，看看小孩喜欢什么样的猫。朴志晟这才想起来事情不能再拖了。

但罗渽民的眼神很亮，满满当当闪着憧憬，很难得的没有了谨慎。朴志晟一时没办法拒绝，默默地把“晚点再说”的念头咽了回去，当即决定下午就去宠物店。

朴晓星上完舞蹈课发现来接她的是朴志晟和罗渽民，得知他们的来意后顿时手舞足蹈，小猴似的抱着朴志晟的腿爬到了他身上咯咯直笑。

“那我是不是每天都可以来看猫猫！”

安全带根本压制不住过度兴奋的小孩，朴晓星费力扒着副驾驶的椅背，趴在罗渽民耳边念叨了一路。朴志晟不堪其扰，干脆在等红灯的时候给她解开了安全带，让她爬到前面来叫罗渽民好好抱着。罗渽民并不擅长应付小孩子奇奇怪怪的问题和感叹，只能温和地笑着点头，反正朴晓星自己一人就能讲得很开心。

自从摸过罗母带来的猫，朴晓星就心心念念也想要一只，但是朴志恒工作忙，陈敏又是过敏体质，家里实在不方便。罗渽民和朴志晟相视一笑，默契地从对方眼里读出无奈，预见到了往后家里天天有个小萝卜头追着小毛团上蹿下跳的热闹又令人头疼的场面。

主要是罗渽民头疼。毕竟做饭和打扫卫生一直是他在干，朴志晟不跟着添乱就不错了。

在选猫这件事上朴晓星给不出任何建设性的意见。她在猫舍里看呆了，瞪圆了眼，小嘴也张圆了，每一只都要仔仔细细地打量，觉得每一只都那么可爱，都想要。一起沦陷的还有朴志晟，看上去恨不得每只都摸一摸。

罗渽民自己也毫无头绪，便向店员咨询，家里有小孩的话养什么猫比较合适。被问到的是个年轻的女孩子，从他们进来起就一直在偷偷打量这不同寻常的组合，不知道想象了些什么，有些出神，脸颊还微微泛红，等罗渽民问了第二遍才回过神来，慌张地道歉。

“英短、布偶、波斯猫......这些比较温顺粘人的，都挺适合陪伴小朋友的。”她一一指给罗渽民看，给他介绍不同猫的特点，因为紧张语速比较快，眼神躲闪着不敢正视他。

罗渽民其实基本没听清，他把手贴在玻璃上，那些小猫崽并不凑过来。于是他在女孩停顿的间隙朝朴晓星招了招手，喊她过来着重看看店员介绍的几类小猫。

可能猫咪比较偏爱人类幼崽，刚刚对罗渽民不冷不热的小猫随着朴晓星的靠近，稍稍活跃了些，都往门口凑过来，甚至有从洞口探出爪子的，去搭朴晓星的小手。

朴志晟拿了根逗猫棒蹲在一旁玩得不亦乐乎，一时半会儿估计叫不过来，罗渽民只好自己把朴晓星抱起来，让她更清楚地看到上排的小猫。他不太会抱小孩，可能弄得朴晓星有些不舒服，自己也有些吃力，所幸朴志晟还记得自己有个侄女，终于靠过来帮他调整了一下姿势，但没有接过小家伙。

店员羞涩又尴尬地杵在一旁，眼神在他们三人之间飘来飘去，觉得这画面十分和谐温馨，应该就是自己想的那样，忍不住偷偷露出痴笑。

“姐姐，我可以抱一下猫猫吗？”朴晓星忽然扭头询问，眼巴巴地望着女孩，小手小心翼翼握着探出来的一只猫爪。

店员又被抓包，脸更红了，顶着两位大人疑惑茫然的目光硬着头皮装坦然，上前将朴晓星看中的英短银渐层幼崽抱了出来。她犹豫了一下，把小猫给了正空着手并且眼中的期待值不低于小孩的朴志晟，然后心虚地退到一边。

“我想要这一只！”朴晓星也不吵着要抱，伸手摸了摸小猫，“它好喜欢我！”

罗渽民连忙又向店员问了一遍品种和特性，然后看向朴志晟，问他是不是也很喜欢，不如就选这只。

“要不……”朴志晟有些犯难，“我们下个月再买吧？”他把猫还给店员。

朴晓星立刻不高兴了，小嘴嘟得老高，说朴志晟耍赖：“你明明说了今天来买小猫哒！”

“我是说带你来看看，没说今天就买。”朴志晟掐住她的脸蛋。

“你骗人！”朴晓星嘴巴一瘪，像是要哭了。

罗渽民不知道朴志晟为什么临时变卦，叔侄俩开始了无比幼稚的争吵，小孩挥舞着手臂偶尔误伤了他的脸。他向店员投去求救的眼神，祈祷她能提供一些专业意见，不论站在哪一方。

“那个......”女孩顶着压力开口，“这只银渐层只有两个月，还没打疫苗，三四个月大开始养的话，可能会更方便一些......”

朴志晟听见了便一把捏住朴晓星的嘴，顺着女孩的话教育她：“听见没有？太小了，不能养！”

朴晓星哼了一声，扭身抱住罗渽民，把脑袋埋在他肩上，屁股对着朴志晟。

“如果确定要这只的话，也可以先交定金，就当寄养在我们这儿，到时候再交相关费用。”女孩小心翼翼地补充道。

于是在朴晓星哼哼唧唧的抗议下，朴志晟采纳了店员的建议，把这只小猫定了下来。

他在收银台办手续，罗渽民便抱着很难过的朴晓星继续看猫，顺便向店员道了谢。

女孩敌不过自己的好奇心，红着脸鼓起勇气支支吾吾地小声问他：“你们……是不是一对啊？”

罗渽民愣住，随后温和地对她笑了笑，没有正面回答。他加了她的微信，拜托她在这段时间多发些猫崽的照片和视频。

回去的路上朴晓星一个人呆在后座生闷气，撅着嘴，抱着双臂，在朴志晟扭头看过来的时候还要狠狠地甩头，用力哼一声。朴志晟本来就心虚，也就任她耍小脾气。还是罗渽民到家后做了杯奶昔，才把小家伙哄得开心了些。

吃过晚饭后，罗渽民陪朴晓星在客厅看电视，等朴志恒过来接她。朴志晟出去买了两个小蛋糕赔罪，蛋糕收下了，但朴晓星依旧不想理他，他干脆悻悻地下楼闲逛了。

朴志晟没有解释他为什么非要下个月才肯养猫，罗渽民便替他找了很多理由来劝导朴晓星，比如应该把准备工作都做齐了，东西都备好了再开始。小孩也没那么记仇，很快就高高兴兴地和罗渽民分蛋糕吃。

看到电视机画面上出现了飞机，朴晓星突然想起来下个月有件很重要的事，沾了奶油的小手拽了拽罗渽民的衣摆，仰起小脸十分期待地问他：“渽民叔叔，你是不是坐过很多飞机呀！我马上也可以坐了哦！”

罗渽民只以为她暑假要去旅游，便笑着问她是去哪里玩。

朴晓星皱起小脸思索了一会儿，记不起温哥华这个城市的正确名称，有些苦恼地回答：“不知道嗷，但是要去很远很远的地方！”她兴奋地挥了挥小手：“小叔叔说敏亨叔叔要结婚啦，我要过去给新娘子撒花花！敏亨叔叔还会送我新裙子！”

罗渽民依然没有多想，也没太意外，觉得朴志晟没告诉自己可能是不好意思开口。

“我还没有和渽民叔叔一起旅游过！”但是朴晓星很亲昵地扑过来抱住罗渽民的手臂，开始说些他听不懂的话，“奶奶说敏亨叔叔写了请我们一家人去哦，你也要去哒！但是小叔叔说要先来问问你……”她嘟起小嘴，小脸挨在罗渽民胳膊上，可怜巴巴地冲他眨眼睛。

罗渽民一时反应不过来，不知道应该高兴朴晓星将他列入家人的范围，还是先质疑朴志晟的隐瞒。

“渽民叔叔，你会和我们一起去的叭！”朴晓星晃了晃他的胳膊，语气十分热切又坚定。

罗渽民不知道自己最后是怎样敷衍地哄骗过去，朴晓星走的时候还依依不舍地拽着他的手说“一定要来哦”，朴志恒打量他的眼神多了一些莫名其妙的探究。

他并不是很生气，只是有点想不通，有点郁闷，于是在半夜折腾完后朴志晟压过来吻他时，忍不住踹了他一脚。


	29. Chapter 29

“小星是不是跟你说了？”朴志晟歪倒在一边，很快反应过来罗渽民为什么突然发脾气。他慢吞吞蹭过去，抬手摸了摸他的脸。

罗渽民不知道应该如何质问他，抿紧了嘴唇翻身背对他，选择保持沉默。

“......那你想去吗？”朴志晟轻声问他，脑袋搁到罗渽民的枕头上同他挤着，手指不安地捻着枕套的一角。

罗渽民又转过身来，不太愉悦地盯着他看了一会儿，反问他：“你希望我去吗？”

朴志晟噎住，很不想正面回答这个问题，眼神瞥向别处：“你知道......李敏亨他妈妈的事吧？”他又偷偷看向罗渽民，发现他的脸色很明显的暗了几分，像是触发了一些很不好的回忆。

“......她应该不记得我了吧。”罗渽民皱了皱眉，然后迅速调整好情绪，把刚刚的问题一字一顿地重复了一遍，紧紧盯住朴志晟的眼睛。

其实他很快就明白了朴志晟为什么拖着不告诉他。无非是担心自己会难堪，再者，大概也是拉不下面子示弱吧。罗渽民认为他们已经前进到了某个临界点，只差清除最后的那一点点雾霭。因此他忽然不想再杞人忧天般固步自封，甚至有些咄咄逼人地，当朴志晟又回避他的问题时，继续追问。

“你爱去不去！”朴志晟无路可退又不肯前进屈服，瓮声瓮气地回了一句，翻身把自己整个人埋进被子里装死。

罗渽民气笑了，对着朴志晟的屁股狠狠踢了一脚。两人于是十分幼稚地在床上扭打起来，枕头和被子都扔到了地上，床单也踩得乱七八糟，缩成一团。

罗渽民刚被狠狠折腾过，体力不支，又架不住朴志晟使诈摸他胸口，很快占了下风，被仰面推倒。朴志晟双手压住了他的肩膀，膝盖顶开了他的双腿，像盯着猎物一般低头粗喘，赤裸的上身沁出了薄汗，脸上还凝着得逞的张扬的笑容。

罗渽民怔怔望他起伏的胸膛，又慢慢地将目光上移与他灼热的眼神相对，一瞬间有了被烫伤的错觉。他恍然地想着，自己仿佛从来都是朴志晟的掌中之物。

从八年前第一次上床开始，他就再也没有成功逃脱过。

尽管过去更像是罗渽民将朴志晟玩弄于股掌。但他遭到报应了，于是如今反复地跳进他的温柔陷阱，并且不想再出来。

“你要觉得你不是我家属，你就别去了。”

朴志晟的语气和他维持的强烈气势大相径庭，是十分别扭的，像小孩子非要用恶狠狠的态度来表达爱意。

罗渽民来不及消化这一句，便被他欲盖弥彰地抱住翻过身去，刚穿上不久的内裤被扒下来，朴志晟挤进他腿间，抵着臀缝发狠地磨。

罗渽民感觉自己像是被海浪卷走了，阳光将水面晒得温热，他被安全地包裹起来漂荡着，又感到一阵阵晕眩，无法集中精力思考，很不现实。

他几次想扭头向朴志晟确认真伪，但朴志晟死死按着他的背，直到终于要射了才松开他，射在他后腰上。

罗渽民坐起来，刚要开口又被朴志晟堵住了嘴，舌头闯进来毫无章法地舔。朴志晟恢复得很快，硬邦邦戳着他的小腹，一下一下用力蹭他。

“志晟，志晟......”罗渽民艰难地喊他，嘴唇和舌头都被吮得很痛。他有一半逐渐混沌沉沦，另一半却渐渐清晰理智起来。

罗渽民捧住朴志晟的脸，强行分开一点距离，却发现他的脸红得厉害，害羞，懊恼，急于逃避。像极了他们的第一次，他用蛮力掩盖笨拙和单纯。

于是这一晚的纠纷因为罗渽民突然决堤的泪水含糊地落下帷幕。甚至他们先前种种一团糟的爱恨情愁，都顺从地让眼泪冲走。

朴志晟往两人之间塞了一只抱枕，躺下来安静地抱住无声崩溃的罗渽民，慢慢等下身的反应消失。

他终于觉得释然。原来只需要他一句话，哪怕拐弯抹角，也能一次性解决很多很多问题。

他们同时休年假的事引起了不小的议论。尽管说的是有共同的朋友在国外结婚，同事们看他们的眼神都微妙起来。

其实大多数人早已心照不宣，看得出来朴志晟和罗渽民绝非普通朋友的程度。交接工作时特殊的默契，偶尔眼神交汇时的情愫波动，还每天一起上下班，一起吃饭。一开始很难以察觉，甚至他们之间流露更多的是生疏客套，最近却肉眼可见地明显亲密起来。

当局者浑然不觉，从人事部回来后就回到各自的位置继续工作，隔了两张办公桌。

有人转着椅子蹭到朴志晟身边，神秘兮兮地压低了声音问他：“说实话，你们不会是要去国外注册结婚吧？”

朴志晟一口水喷出来，边慌忙擦着电脑屏幕边瞪他：“瞎说什么呢！真是去参加别人的婚礼......”

同事抬起手肘撞了撞他的肩，一脸“真不够意思”：“我们又没那么封建，有什么不好承认的。”

“真不是我们要结婚......”朴志晟扶额，扭头看到周围数双八卦的眼神，顿时羞红了脸，懊恼极了。

他决定带罗渽民去加拿大的时候，完全没考虑过现在这种局面。朴志晟没有在公司刻意避嫌过，也自觉和罗渽民相处得很平常，没有太多引人遐想的举动。但不小心忽略了他们部门是年轻人居多，平时都聊得很开且心思活络，哪会察觉不到两人的异样。

“说真的，你俩走在一块儿还挺般配的。”同事没再纠结这个问题，看上去甚至有些庆幸，“这么一来，女同志们终于能把目光分给我们这些路人长相的单身狗咯！”他乐呵呵地挪回了自己的办公桌。

罗渽民没听清他们在调侃什么，只觉得气氛有些怪怪的，抬头朝朴志晟的方向看了一眼，便发现自己同样正受到许多热切的注视。他揉了揉脸，起身假意去茶水间泡咖啡，心虚地避开了朴志晟的桌子，绕了远路。

不巧的是，茶水间有两位女同事也正悄声议论着什么，见罗渽民进来立刻收了声，端起水杯低头溜走了，那神态和前几天猫舍的女店员如出一辙。

罗渽民后知后觉地红了脸，匆匆泡好咖啡回去了。

“他们和你说什么了？”他在微信上问朴志晟。

朴志晟扭头飞快地瞥了他一眼，红着耳朵回复“没什么”。他瘫在座椅上抹了把脸，心想母亲搞不好真会顺便让他们走个形式。

他觉得没有必要搞太多花样，又想他们可能确实需要某一种附带约定的仪式，将这些年的辗转曲折封存，将他们正式地绑在一起。

于是在半夜成功地把罗渽民折腾得昏睡过去后，朴志晟偷偷摸摸找了根细线绕在他无名指上，记下尺寸。

拿到签证后朴志晟联系了李敏亨，此时他正领着朴晓星在猫舍看他们的小猫，罗渽民回了Ｚ市看望母亲。

温哥华时间还是前一天的早上，李敏亨似乎有很多事务要处理，过了很久才回复：“证件信息发我，我马上让助理去订机票和酒店。”

朴志晟挠了挠猫耳朵，悠哉游哉地按照房间分配将信息一组组发过去，父母一间，朴晓星一家三口一间，最后一组是他和罗渽民。

朴志晟顿时有些遗憾，不知道李敏亨此刻的表情该有多精彩。

事实证明他猜对了，大洋彼岸西装革履的李敏亨因为他的挑衅，将刚刚端起的咖啡洒了出来。方才结束的谈判中他有多么沉稳笃定，此刻就有多么颓丧狼狈。

他该万分庆幸这只是文字交流，沉默不会百分之百地暴露他逐渐崩溃的情绪。

李敏亨瘫回座椅里，将信息转发给助理，又吩咐人进来收拾办公桌。他努力让自己平静下来，痛苦地闭上了眼，不断深呼吸，试图压制住心底汹涌的苦涩。

朴志晟一定早就看穿了他的伎俩，早就知道那张照片是他故意设置成仅他可见。

李敏亨明白这种方式很拙劣，最后还自取其辱。他并不后悔，也没有退路允许他后悔。

那一晚有很多个瞬间他非常想要对罗渽民做点什么，但终是连床都不敢躺上去，只在他熟睡后，俯身亲吻了他的眼角。

睡在沙发上很不舒服，被暴雨浇透当然也不好受，而最痛苦的是要他真正地彻底地离开罗渽民，忘记罗渽民。

每一次狼狈收场时李敏亨都觉得不可能更糟。他说出口的或者彼此默认的“再也不见”仿佛成了天大的笑话，他没法坚持履行承诺，现在朴志晟要来报复他的谎言了。

也许最后他还能再挽回一点情面，让故事的结局不至于那么糟糕。

主人公总是幸福美满，而他的戏份早该杀青。

“你过来之后我们找时间聊聊吧。”

“我也这么觉得。”


	30. Chapter 30

8月11日早上，朴志晟一家登上了飞往温哥华的航班，争取在当地时间中午到达。李敏亨的婚礼程序繁杂，需要提前彩排，花童这一角色也很重要，朴晓星得去熟悉路线。

小孩前一晚兴奋得睡不着觉，耗光了精神，除了过安检的时候勉强清醒了一会儿，一路上都趴在朴志恒肩上呼呼大睡。直到被放在飞机座椅上，她才慢慢恢复了活力，懵懵懂懂地左看右看，在宽敞的公务舱座位上翻来覆去地折腾。

朴志恒特地让陈敏和她坐在一起照顾她，抓紧机会在十几个小时的飞行中再培养培养感情。当然还有很大一部分原因是为了自己落得清闲。朴晓星好奇心一贯强烈，第一次坐飞机就是国际长途，路上指不定会多闹腾，让她陈阿姨管着还能收敛些。

朴志晟和罗渽民的位置没有和他们挨在一起。罗渽民上飞机后倒头就睡，拉着朴志晟的手。最近朴志晟不太节制，昨晚也不消停，害他没休息多久就出门了，嘴巴很酸，喉咙又疼，腿根还颤着，险些被人看出端倪。

朴志晟顶着空姐略显微妙的眼神，神色如常地要了毛毯和枕头，轻手轻脚给罗渽民裹好，然后研究起菜单。用餐时间他按照他的喜好选好了餐点，才叫醒了他。

“你哥领证了吗？”罗渽民迷迷糊糊地舀着土豆泥，探出身子往朴晓星的方向看，看见陈敏正把她从毛毯里搂出来，照顾她吃饭。

“还没呢。”朴志晟哧溜哧溜吸着酸奶，对公务舱的机餐感到很满意，“暂时定在国庆，婚礼的话就简单摆个酒宴。”他顿了一下，有些黯然地补充：“……八月九月有蛮多日子要避开。”

罗渽民了然，轻轻拍了拍他的手背：“小星看上去还挺喜欢她的。”

“嗯，小星其实很懂事，也就在我们面前娇惯一点。”朴志晟叹了口气，“陈姐对她好就行了。她很喜欢小孩，但自己不能生。”

罗渽民有些惊讶：“我本来还想，万一他们再要一个小孩，小星会不会不高兴。”

“这小屁孩巴不得多来几个小孩陪她呢。”朴志晟无奈地摇头。

午餐过后陈敏牵着朴晓星来他们这一侧，小家伙想看看飞机两边的云有什么不同。

“一会儿我送她回去吧。”朴志晟对陈敏点点头，然后让罗渽民把朴晓星抱到他的座位上，给她打开了遮光板。

朴晓星把脸贴在窗上看得津津有味，又很乖巧地不出声打扰。座位上挤一个小孩绰绰有余，罗渽民便放心地躺下继续补觉，留朴志晟照顾她。

小孩兴致来的快散的也快，朴晓星趴了一会儿就乏了，开始哈欠连连。朴志晟于是抱她回去，途中路过朴志恒，发现他正乐呵呵地看着电影，便干脆把他女儿塞到了他怀里。

李敏亨派了两辆车来机场接他们，到酒店稍作休整后，他们又前往婚宴场地。

朴父朴母不太适应长途飞行，有些劳累，暂时留在酒店继续休息，罗渽民思索了几番，决定先不和李敏亨碰面，也留了下来，打算等朴父朴母恢复过来后陪他们在周围转转。

朴晓星很快就活蹦乱跳的，在车上不停问东问西，对窗外闪过的陌生景色十分好奇。华裔司机的中文并不太流利，不过他似乎觉得朴晓星叽叽喳喳的很可爱，十分努力地用简单的语言解答她奇奇怪怪的问题，朴志恒也就由着她闹腾了。

到达场地后，李敏亨已经将婚礼仪式大致过了一遍，正在商榷细节。他的目光扫过朴志晟一行人，滞涩片刻，眼里有一闪而过的失落和一点庆幸。他若无其事地和他们打过招呼，关心了姨夫姨母的身体，还蹲下来摸了摸朴晓星的脑袋。

朴晓星对这个叔叔印象不是很深，李敏亨很少回国，小孩的记忆大约只包括他从前寄过来的豪华礼物，和即将送给她的漂亮裙子。她怯怯地同他问好就躲回朴志恒身后，扭头悄悄打量富丽堂皇的装饰。

李敏亨的母亲挽着一位外国男人的手臂，同女方父母在核对室内的物件。李敏亨去美国读书的第二年，她也搬过去了，并且终于有了新恋情，结婚后带着李敏亨随丈夫移居加拿大，过得比以前轻松很多。

准新娘换了拖地长裙和高跟鞋回来，要和李敏亨正式走一遍进场路线。

朴晓星对漂亮的事物总是万分热情，不用家长提醒，她就哒哒地跑到准新娘身边打招呼，仰起脑袋托着小脸，十分羡慕地称赞她的美貌，一张小嘴甜得流蜜。一贯矜持清冷的富家千金被她逗得心花怒放，蹲下来亲了亲她的脸颊。

小花童乐颠颠地抱着一捧花瓣，被人领去熟悉路线。朴志晟则看着准新娘的背影若有所思，又着实松了口气。

他还以为李敏亨会偏执到找个同罗渽民相似的女人结婚。倒是他多虑了。

谈话时间安排在晚上十点之后，在一家很喧哗的酒吧，很适合发泄情绪。李敏亨刚结束一场应酬，看上去已经微醺，落座于不起眼的角落，看向朴志晟的眼神是迷惘和挣扎的，像是陷入了难以估测的痛苦中。

“很抱歉骗了你。”李敏亨率先开口，苦笑着连灌了许多杯烈酒。他抬起手，用价值不菲的高定衬衣抹嘴，也抹掉了过于迅速地涌出来的眼泪。

故事回到七年前的冬天，李敏亨独自来Ａ市拜访朴志晟一家，一起过春节。

团圆饭很热闹，那时候朴志恒刚结婚半年，女方一家人都在。没有人发现朴志晟与李敏亨之间的异样。他们性格相差甚远，小时候便玩不到一起，长大了更是没有共同话题，朴父朴母见惯了他们的尴尬相处，没往心里去。

“别忘了跟东赫他们家打个电话！”朴母敲了敲桌子，制止朴志晟独吞鸡腿的恶劣行为。

“知道啦——”朴志晟悻悻地缩回手，吐了吐舌头，把鸡腿留给了嫂子。

李敏亨佯装惊讶，尽量自然地问道：“志晟谈恋爱了？”

朴志晟的性向他很早就知道。朴母明白他不像他的母亲那样敏感，便没有瞒着他。

“是啊，谈了都快一年了，这次回来才告诉我们，真是不像话！”朴母说到这个就来气，但转头又开始夸赞李东赫，眉开眼笑的。

李敏亨有些纳闷，不动声色地吃着饭，听朴母一会儿夸人一会儿又数落朴志晟。

“敏亨交女朋友了吗？你条件这么好，应该很多人追吧？”朴志晟拼命向哥嫂挤眼睛发出求救信号，嫂子立刻心领神会帮他岔开了话题。

李敏亨愣住，随即略带羞涩地笑了笑：“嗯，刚交往不久。”

朴志晟囫囵吞下一只汤圆，被滚烫的馅惊得倒吸一口冷气，恰好掩盖了他阴郁的神色。李敏亨其实笑得不太自然，但他们并排坐在一起，朴志晟看不见他的表情。

朴母顺着这个话题问下去，李敏亨镇定自若地一一回答，答案和罗渽民没有任何关联。他并没有胡编乱造，只是把前女友的信息搬出来救场。

吃过饭后他们围在客厅看春晚，朴志晟觉得烦躁，说要出去透透气。

Ａ市这几年逐渐禁了烟花爆竹，只有小孩子在楼下挥着仙女棒，点一些小型的鞭炮。夜幕很沉很冷清，没有星星，月亮躲在厚重的云层里。

去年这个时候朴志晟还满怀热情，没有受那么多挫折，以为自己能够打动罗渽民。他躲在房间给他发了许多不着边际的祝福和露骨的情话，不介意他只回复寥寥几句。

朴志晟不想和李敏亨待在一起。他一见到他就会想起罗渽民的背叛，想起他为别人流的那么多眼泪，想起自己淋的那场秋雨很冷很冷。

可是细究起来一切都只是朴志晟的一厢情愿。罗渽民没说过要和他在一起，没说过喜欢他，没给过任何承诺，谈不上背叛。是朴志晟自己非要巴巴地往上凑，直到所有期望彻底落空为止。

而朴志晟又不能去责怪李敏亨。

他想他对这段纠葛是完全不知情的。罗渽民不可能会提起他，他也许巴不得立刻干干净净地摆脱他，回到旧情人的怀抱。

初恋多难忘啊。

“Ｚ市还没有禁烟花。”李敏亨不知何时也出来了，走到朴志晟身边，抬头看沉默的夜空，“这时候应该很热闹。”

他话中含着沉甸甸的怀念与向往，还有难以察觉的酸涩。朴志晟扭头看他，发现他露出了罕见的发自内心的笑容，是轻松的，仿佛这一刻压制他的枷锁暂时打开了。他不由得心下一沉，感到一些不安。

“有件事我很想找人聊一聊，但好像只能和你说。”李敏亨短促地扯了扯嘴角，让自己看上去只是不太好意思，尽力掩饰眼中的灰败。

朴志晟把手缩进袖子里，强打起精神调侃道：“你不会交的是男朋友吧？”

李敏亨尴尬地摸摸鼻子，轻咳几声，慌张地躲开了他的注视。

“嗯，是我高中同学。”他轻声回答，腼腆地笑了一下。

“小姨不知道吧？”朴志晟故作惊讶地问他。

“现在不知道。”李敏亨看上去有些无奈，“高三的时候被她发现就分开了。但……没想到这次去Ｓ市居然碰见他了。”

“可能是缘分还没到期吧，就决定继续在一起了。我妈妈现在不太管我，能瞒多久是多久吧。”

“那挺好。”朴志晟惨淡地咧了咧嘴，抬手拍拍他的肩，故作轻松地打趣他，“没想到你也会早恋啊，还是和男生。我还以为你只会学习呢。”

李敏亨垂眸看他搭在肩上的手，看见他不自然地握成了拳，颤抖着攥得很紧。

“可能因为他很特别吧。”他不动声色地挪开视线，看向对面挥舞仙女棒的小孩，在空中划过的金线转瞬即逝。

朴志晟收回手，脸色瞬间冷下去，面无表情地低头看路上的影子。

李敏亨却真把他当作倾诉对象，开始讲他高中的故事，表情逐渐生动起来，语气温柔而雀跃。

朴志晟怔怔地听，听他故事里的完完全全陌生的罗渽民，那个从未属于过他，也永远不会属于他的罗渽民。他的温柔他的活力他所有的爱意全部留在了高中，那样慷慨无私地留给了李敏亨。

朴志晟什么都没有。

除了双手捧出去最后却摔得千疮百孔的一颗心。

呼出的白雾迅速消散在寒冷的冬夜里，朴志晟后悔出门的时候没有戴上围巾，寒气钻入衣领直往骨子里渗，就算心早已死掉了，还有血肉会感到冷。


	31. Chapter 31

李敏亨的故事终止在他送出唇膏的那个晴天。朴志晟歪歪斜斜地站着，冲他扬了扬下巴，勾起嘴角，看似漫不经心地问他：“他长什么样啊，我能看看么？”

李敏亨慢慢收起笑容，警惕地盯着朴志晟看了一会儿，像是在确认他是否真的不知情。朴志晟没有回避他的眼神，假装很好奇很期待，等他的回应。

“我们不怎么拍照。”李敏亨苦笑，“怕被发现。”他别过脸，很好地掩饰了另一种酸涩。“他也不太喜欢照相。”

朴志晟面露遗憾，表示了然。

“不过他和你一个大学。”李敏亨话锋一转，看上去十分自然地询问朴志晟，“不知道你认不认识，他叫罗渽民。”

朴志晟的笑容僵住，他假装思索，不动声色地将表情调整为恍然：“原来是他啊，是我直系学长，在我们学院还挺出名的。”

“怪不得呢，都说他难追。”他轻笑了一声，意有所指地补充道。

“那......你和他熟悉么？”李敏亨不紧不慢地追问。

“不算吧。”这个问题朴志晟回答起来得心应手，甚至不必犹豫，不需要对李敏亨刻意隐瞒，“就试过几次，后来没什么别的交集。”

李敏亨愣了愣，慢吞吞地开口问他：“试过几次......是什么意思？”

“就是和他睡过。”朴志晟下意识迅速接话。

李敏亨的表情很复杂，震惊，疑惑，无措。他原以为朴志晟会直接隐瞒他和罗渽民的关系。他想即便他们在一起过也没什么大不了，他没有立场与他针锋相对。但他没想过他会得到这样一个轻描淡写的十分随便的答案。

“操！对不起啊。”朴志晟故作后知后觉地意识到不妥，故意夸张地懊恼地拍了拍自己的脸，小声嘟囔，“这也太他妈尴尬了。”

“欸，哥，你别往心里去啊，”他慌张地抓着头发，眼神乱飘，“这种事在我们这儿挺常见的，不能较真。”

他偷偷观察李敏亨的神情，发现他面色惨白，嘴唇紧紧抿住，看上去受到了不小的冲击。

他想，李敏亨大概是真的很喜欢罗渽民。单纯喜欢他这个人，别的什么也不懂。

这一刻他万分恶劣地感到幸灾乐祸。如果李敏亨知道自己捧在心上的恋人早就被自己表弟操得烂熟，他又会是什么态度。

事实上朴志晟不忍心揭穿。

他承认他很嫉妒李敏亨能拥有罗渽民。但他也明白他平日牢狱般的生活有多么枯燥痛苦。

他没办法去和他争什么。更何况罗渽民早已做出了选择。

“你们以后好好过就是啦，需要我打掩护的话我一定帮，不会告诉别人的！”朴志晟笑着拍拍李敏亨的背。

李敏亨慢慢回过神来，冲他不好意思地抿了抿嘴：“嗯，我和他现在挺好的。”

朴志晟的笑容短促地凝住，他很快调整过来，潇洒地摆摆手，转身离开：“外面怪冷的，快回屋看电视去吧！”

李敏亨跟在他身后走得很慢很慢。没人知道他其实比今晚的夜空还一无所有。

之后他们没有再聊过罗渽民的事。直到李敏亨在加拿大定居后，拜托朴志晟帮忙处理一些旧物。

那时候Ｚ市的车站还没翻修，朴志晟下了大巴，看着熟悉的建筑，突然很多回忆涌上来。但门口不会再有罗渽民等着他。他按照李敏亨给的信息去了他家，在他卧室的床底找到一个严重积灰的箱子。

这栋住宅即将被转卖，早已没有了任何居住的痕迹。往常打扫的工作都是家政定期上门，因此李敏亨的母亲即便管得再严，还是让李敏亨于学生时代在床底偷藏了“违禁品”，得到一丝喘息的机会。

箱子上了锁，但李敏亨也将钥匙的位置告知了朴志晟。朴志晟猜到他一定只有关于罗渽民的东西可以藏，想着反正也没有人会发现，便偷偷打开了箱子。

里面的东西不多。一本高中纪念册，一本相簿，几本已经卷边的教材，一沓泛黄的草稿纸，一些皱巴巴但被努力摊平的纸条。还有一盒捏烂了的创可贴。

朴志晟没有去翻册子里的照片。他知道高中时期的罗渽民很不一样，他既然没运气遇上，又何必贪图短暂的满足。他没有勇气去应对之后无处发泄的妒忌和思念。

他随手翻了翻箱底的书和纸张，看到了两种不同的字迹。李敏亨和罗渽民曾在课堂上偷偷传字条斗嘴或是吐槽老师，李敏亨的课本和演算纸上很宽容地到处留下了罗渽民的简笔画和奇怪的线条。

朴志晟想象不出那样轻松自在的场景。他印象中的李敏亨总是拘谨严肃的，只在那年春节提起罗渽民的时候短暂地鲜活起来。他也没见过罗渽民何时那样古灵精怪。

“这箱子你是要丢掉么。”他问李敏亨，“还是我替你存着。”

李敏亨过了好一会儿才回复，告诉他，他和罗渽民很早就分开了。“我以后不会回来了，还是不耽误他了。”

朴志晟嗤笑一声，不知道在嘲讽哪一方。

“箱子里是他的东西么？你不如留着，当个念想吧。”他差一点要被自己的善解人意感动，“我家也不好放，被我男朋友看见了怎么解释啊。”

于是李敏亨发给他温哥华的地址，麻烦他寄过去。

朴志晟锁上箱子，毫不留恋地径直前往快递站。

其实李敏亨想问朴志晟，他要不要。

他没有全部相信他说的话，并不认为他和罗渽民真的只是随便上过几次床的关系。朴志晟那一晚的状态漏洞百出，而罗渽民离开前的最后一句话又足够致命。

但是朴志晟信了李敏亨的故事。他以为李敏亨不会撒谎，也没必要撒谎。他确定了罗渽民就是那么狠心，并且在之后的好几年里，在爱与恨，在铭记与遗忘中，反复煎熬。

可如果朴志晟当时翻开了纪念册，他会发现扉页的毕业合照中，罗渽民就已经失去了李敏亨所描述的温柔与开朗。他会发现他熟悉的那个罗渽民，会明白他其实很早就放下了过去。

“我跟他……在那天就分开了。”

直截了当的开场白过后，李敏亨沉默了很久很久才说第二句话。朴志晟原本瘫在沙发上等他坦白，听完后兀的坐直了，疑惑地瞪着他。

李敏亨似乎觉得他的表情很有趣，满不在乎地笑了笑，接着往下说：“他去找你了。”

“和我做完以后。”他豁出去一般，直勾勾盯住朴志晟逐渐扭曲的表情，笑得愈发夸张而凄惨，“他说我比你温柔，说你第一次太凶。”

“然后他跑下去找你。”

“看见你在和别人接吻。”

他顿了顿，颇为遗憾地感慨道：“那天烟花挺漂亮。”

“他好像挺喜欢你的。”

朴志晟瞪红了双眼，冲上去揪住李敏亨的衣领把他往墙上拽。他高高挥起拳头，又在即将揍到他脸上时生生停住。

他被李敏亨口中轻描淡写的致歉和真相激怒，几乎失去了理智，但至少还记得他明天要结婚。

“为什么骗我？”他掐住他的脖子朝他吼道，悲愤与恼怒的泪水不断落下来。酒吧狂躁的背景音乐削弱了他的气势，让他看上去像只绝望无助的可怜的幼兽。

李敏亨却平静下来，没有挣扎，定定望着朴志晟，苦笑着说：“你知道从小到大我有多羡慕你么？”

朴志晟愣住，手上不由得松了力气。

“你总是可以做自己想做的事，可以跟别的小孩疯玩到晚上，可以吵架打架把自己弄得脏兮兮的，可以每天都很快乐很自由。不用上那么多补习班，没有人每天分秒必究地盯着你处处管着你。姨妈虽然经常教训你可是她还会哄你抱你，舍不得说重话舍不得用细棍子打你。”

“你不需要每次都考第一不需要总是考满分，就算考了不及格也没人撕碎你的试卷扇你巴掌。”

“甚至你喜欢男生也没有关系。”

“可是我呢？”李敏亨指了指自己，脸庞不知何时被眼泪无声地浸湿。他说这些话时语气没有什么起伏，早就接受了自己的结局，连不甘心都无法流露。

“我从来，没有哪一天是快乐的。”

“只有渽民让我觉得，原来我也可以那么开心。跟他在一起的每一秒，我都觉得很自由，很轻松。”

“可是他不能属于我。”

提到罗渽民，李敏亨才激动起来，情绪波动很明显。他抬起手抓住了朴志晟的手臂，像是在寻找继续站立的支撑。

“我不能喜欢男人。我不能带他走。我不能让我妈再想起以前的事再让她发疯！”

“可是我只是喜欢他呀……”李敏亨终于压抑不住，失声痛哭，“我只是喜欢他啊……”

他连爱人都无法自由选择。明天的婚礼以名利作背景，以钱权作装饰，亲情与爱情不比手中的捧花昂贵。明年的夏天他与合法配偶会有一个孩子，为的是巩固他们的婚姻和家业。

婚后他会终于拥有自由，但自由的选项中再也不会出现罗渽民。

朴志晟从未见过这样失态的狼狈不堪的李敏亨。他的怒意在他平静控诉命运不公的时候就迅速偃旗息鼓，剩下悲悯与不忍。他扶着他回到沙发上，坐到一旁，无措地看他掩面痛哭。

他们每个人在撒谎的时候都没有想过未来的某一天会被揭穿，以为一切都成定局，随口圆谎就能独自一人继续向前走。

朴志晟不知道如果李敏亨早些告诉他真相，他和罗渽民会不会过得更好一些。他会不会在罗渽民毕业前将他追回来然后不再分开，或是如今重逢后对他一如既往地热忱。

他不知道。这个问题不会有答案，答案也没有意义。

他们三人的故事终于接近尾声。

那一晚罗渽民从朴志恒那儿得知李敏亨和朴志晟单独约谈，担心他们会起冲突，匆匆赶到酒吧，看到的却是朴志晟正打开一个文件袋，拿出了一沓照片。

关于罗渽民的高中时期，关于他所有逝去的青涩与鲜活。

这是李敏亨送给朴志晟的礼物，也是他永久寄存的贵重物品。

而李敏亨得到了罗渽民的拥抱，这一次他或许不必再承诺永远不见。

他们也许能够重新开始成为朋友，甚至沾亲带故的，往后他也能玩笑叫一声“弟妹”。

第二天的婚礼十分盛大，朴晓星穿着漂亮的仙女裙，和女方家的混血小男孩一起跟在新郎新娘身后，欢快地撒着花瓣，童真与纯洁掩盖了现实的铜臭味。

李敏亨的母亲俨然不记得罗渽民了，爱情的滋润让她不再那么刁钻刻薄，发现朴志晟的伴侣是男性时不热络但也没有为难。

朴志晟始终心不在焉，手插在裤兜攥着什么。当司仪宣布交换戒指时，罗渽民发现自己的手被抓住摊开，然后无名指突然被套上了一枚戒指。

是很简单的素戒。罗渽民怔了好一会儿才反应过来去看朴志晟，看见他很不自在地别过脸去，耳根通红。左手支着下巴，不知道是不是故意的，露出无名指上一模一样的戒指。

罗渽民凑过去亲他耳朵，然后伏在他肩上小声地哭起来。

新娘的捧花被陈敏接住，朴志恒在座位上吻了她，朴晓星在台上笑，有些别扭地喊了一声“妈妈”。

朴志晟对罗渽民说“北京时间生日快乐”，说明天再过一个温哥华时间的生日。

他们倒退十六个小时，在太平洋对岸找到了想要的结局。

他们从未有过正式的告白，没有热恋，直接跨入最平凡的平淡。但将会永远，永远地一起走下去。

「亲爱的人 亲密的爱人

这是我一生中 最兴奋的时分」

（全文完）


End file.
